ROMITRI, Historias Cortas de Colección, Segundo Especial
by EscritorasVA
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots sobre Rose y Dimitri, escritos por diversas autoras en español. Segunda Parte
1. Indice

Un grupo de escritoras de VA en español nos unimos para crear esta colección de historias cortas sobre Rose y Dimitri.

Durante el mes de Octubre estaremos publicando una historia por autor. A continuación encontrarán el nombre de la historia, el autor y el resumen.

Esperamos que disfruten de cada uno de ellas, escritas con cariño para todos ustedes.

Este es el segundo especial de esta colección. Si desean leer el primero pueden encontrarlo en nuestra biografía.

*Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Indice**

* * *

1\. **Nuestra Hija:** Después de la tormenta, viene la calma. Rose y Dimitri han sorteado la maldad de sus enemigos, los estragos que espíritu trajo a sus vidas y hasta a la misma muerte. Son guerreros, siempre lo han sido. Y ahora que al fin están juntos deberán compaginar el compromiso que les fue impuesto por la sociedad moroi con su vida en pareja, amigos y familia. En otras palabras, tener la vida normal que ningún dhampir se ha atrevido a soñar. Hoy es un fin de semana en el que ambos tienen tiempo libre. Dejan de lado su responsabilidad guardián para ser solo dos almas que quieren compartir sus vidas y amarse libremente. Sin embargo, hace semanas recibieron una invitación que no pudieron rechazar… Un almuerzo con Ibrahim Mazur y Janine Hathaway. _Autor: IsyRoseBelikova_

2\. **Estoy Contigo** : Rose sabía que era el final. Había estado bastante sumergida en peligros toda su vida así que tenía una buena percepción acerca de ellos. No se trataba de un monstruo hambriento de sangre esta vez, sin embargo, era mucho peor que eso. A decir verdad, no le molestaba que todo estuviera a punto de terminar. Podía ser joven, pero había tenido más experiencias de vida que muchos y había sabido siempre que su estadía en el mundo de los vivos sería efímera. No. Su deuda pendiente quedaba en el modo. Siempre pensó que sería arrancada del mundo por un oponente digno y que ella daría una lucha al menos hasta que ya no le quedaran suspiros. Pero no era como las cosas se habían dado. Ella no estaba luchando. Se rindió, porque la muerte se presentaba allí como una promesa de paz invisible que acabaría con la agonía. Lo único que aún la mantenía ligada a ese mundo era la mirada suplicantes de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía marcharse cuando él la arropaba cada noche recordándole que sin ella se quedaría solo? ¿Cómo podía iniciar su viaje a aquel lugar incierto si él seguía insistiendo en acompañarla donde ella fuera? Pero, por sobre todo, ¿Cómo podía luchar contra su enemigo oculto cuando todo lo que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y acabar con el dolor? _Autor: Brenda-I_

3. **Su Esposa, Tu Mujer:** Un mundo de lujos, viajes, dinero, joyas, y lo más anhelado, su libertad. Pero esta libertad tiene un precio, un arreglo de seis meses con un hombre despreciable, un viaje al otro lado del mundo y una cabaña de medio pelo, ¿Será este el punto de ruptura de Rose? O ¿será un nuevo comienzo? Su padre la vendió, su esposo es alcohólico y mujeriego y su vecino está más caliente de lo que es permitido, si, la vida de Rose Hathaway esta patas arribas, pero de algo ella está segura, nada puede empeorar… ¿o sí? _Autor: miuv.16_

4. **Ilegales:** ¿Qué ocurriría si Víctor desiste de sus planes para que Lisa lo cure, pero olvida desactivar el hechizo de Rose y Dimitri? ¿Y si a Dimitri tampoco se le ocurre desactivarlo? _Autor: DaniBelikova16_

5 _._ **A media noche:** Las frías y largas noches que se viven entre oscuros sueños, pesadillas con sentido y un pasado que no se borra fácilmente... A veces, solamente a veces resultan perfectas para volverse a encontrar, para volver a construir, para creer y sobre todo para amar. _Autor: Jcastillo_

* * *

BONUS

* * *

6\. **Te llenaré de flores:** Ni siquiera todos los inciensos, velas, bálsamos, perfumes, esencias y flores podían ocultar el penetrante hedor de la muerte. _Autor: Euda_

7\. **Baba Yagá:** Siberia, Rusia… en una noche fría de fogata e historias de terror. _Autor: IsyRoseBelikova_


	2. Chapter 1: Nuestra Hija

~~~ Universo Vampire Academy ~~~

Sinopsis:

 _Después de la tormenta, viene la calma._

Rose y Dimitri han sorteado la maldad de sus enemigos, los estragos que espíritu trajo a sus vidas y hasta a la misma muerte.

Son guerreros, siempre lo han sido.

Y ahora que al fin están juntos deberán compaginar el compromiso que les fue impuesto por la sociedad moroi con su vida en pareja, amigos y familia.

En otras palabras, tener la vida normal que ningún dhampir se ha atrevido a soñar.

Hoy es un fin de semana en el que ambos tienen tiempo libre. Dejan de lado su responsabilidad guardián para ser solo dos almas que quieren compartir sus vidas y amarse libremente.

Sin embargo, hace semanas recibieron una invitación que no pudieron rechazar…

Un almuerzo con Ibrahim Mazur y Janine Hathaway.

* * *

Nuestra Hija

* * *

 _Rose_

– Mmm… – Tiernos y ligeros besos a lo largo de mi columna vertebral me fueron llevando lentamente a la consciencia, arrancándome de uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido en la vida – ¡Nooo… cinco minutos más! – Protesté enterrando mi cara en la almohada.

Su risa espontánea resonó por toda la habitación, haciéndome sonreír. Aunque no le di el gusto de verme, pues seguí de espaldas a él.

– Lo siento Roza, pero es hora de levantarse.

Con pereza alcé la cabeza para comprobar en el despertador la hora inhumana en la que osó despertarme – ¿Camarada? – Lo enfrenté. Me observaba apoyado en su codo, con el pecho expuesto y la sábana cubriéndole desde la cadera. No hay mejor paisaje con el cual despertar, pero me gustaría que eso hubiera sucedido unas dos o tres horas más tarde – Después de que me mantuviste despierta gran parte de la noche, ¿todavía te atreves a levantarme temprano?

Seductoramente elevó la ceja, luciendo condenadamente sexy – Anoche no escuché ningún reclamo.

Imité su postura relajada – Jamás dije que me molestara.

Contrataqué dándole mi mejor sonrisa devora hombres, mientras paseaba descuidadamente la mano por sus pectorales. Acción que lo llevó a besarme apasionadamente, recostándonos de nuevo para posicionarse sobre mí.

Pese a ello, su plan no coincidió con el mío. Se separó dejándome emocionada y sin aliento.

– Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo, no podemos – Se acurrucó en el hueco de mi cuello y susurró – Al menos no hoy.

Gemí al recordar – ¡Dime que podemos faltar! – Intenté convencerlo como tantas veces desde el día en que nos hicieron la invitación.

– Me temo que no – Hice un puchero – Milaya, son tus padres ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Bufé – ¿De verdad lo preguntas? – De antemano sabía que nada impediría esta… llamémosla, "reunión familiar" y no es que no deseé verlos. De hecho, Abe llama con bastante regularidad y Janine ha hecho un mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse en contacto. Pero aún creo que es extraño sentarme a la mesa con ellos y hacer como si toda la vida hubiera sido así.

Soy un espíritu libre y curioso. Tengo preguntas, como sé que tienen las suyas y tarde o temprano las conversaciones se tornarán incómodas.

En conclusión, no creo estar preparada para asumir el papel que me corresponde dentro de esta singular familia.

Dimitri salió de la cama, atrayendo mi atención a su potente cuerpo – Vamos, tenemos un almuerzo al que asistir.

– ¡Oye, falta mucho para el almuerzo! ¿Por qué me despertaste a esta hora?

Rápidamente se acercó a mí y delicadamente me tomó en sus brazos, dirigiéndonos al cuarto de baño – Pues para disfrutar de un largo y relajante baño con mi novia – Sonrió cautivador.

 _Después de todo sí teníamos el mismo plan._

– Me gusta cómo piensa, Guardián Belikov.

* * *

– Todavía podemos salir corriendo – Sugerí casualmente.

– Es demasiado tarde para eso, he tocado el timbre – Alisaba con nerviosismo mi vestido floreado, cosa que impidió que siguiera haciendo al sujetar mi mano – Sé que esto impone, pero piensa que mereces la oportunidad. Solo sé tú misma.

Suspiré – ¡Ese es el problema! Quizás con Abe la relación sea más fácil y llevadera, ¿pero con Janine? – Exhalé de nuevo – Ninguna sabe actuar en torno a la otra y eso nos lleva a siempre estar en contra. Querrán saber cosas y no voy a permitir que me insulte o lo que es peor, que te insulte a ti.

– Eso no sucederá. Y es seguro que desean saber de ti porque les importas – Besó mis nudillos – Todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando hayan olvidado la excursión de cacería – Reí sintiéndome más relajada.

Fue entonces cuando el propio Ibrahim Mazur nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Kiz! – Solté a Dimitri para corresponder su abrazo – ¡Mírate, estas bellísima!

Lo sujeté con fuerza – Tú tampoco te ves mal viejo.

Sonrió con picardía – ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿A quién crees que has salido niña? – Negué divertida al tiempo que se señalaba orgulloso – Guardián Belikov…

Se volvió a tenderle la mano – Es un placer verlo de nuevo, Señor Mazur.

– Lo mismo digo muchacho – Respondió abriéndonos más la puerta – Pasen y sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar – Rodé los ojos ante su definición de "humildad".

– Hemos traído esto – Mi novio con excelentes modales le ofreció la pieza de pan – No es mucho, pero no queríamos llegar con las manos vacías.

Abe la aceptó levantando un poco la envoltura que desprendía un exquisito aroma – ¡Ah! Si algo disfruto de Rusia es el vodka y el pan negro. Sin duda tu madre hornea el mejor – Dimitri sonrió al cumplido – Más no se hubieran molestado, conozco lo difícil que pueden llegar a ser sus agendas como para que todavía hornearan el postre.

– ¡No fue nada! Y te aseguro que su hogaza es tan buena como la de Olena. Yo solo la he envuelto, la cocina no se me da bien – Encogí los hombros.

Me tomó del brazo y comenzó a conducirnos al jardín – Entonces fue buena idea que me encargara de la comida. Tendrán el privilegio de probar mi sazón turca – _¡Sí claro! Ya quisiera verlo haciendo algo por él mismo_ – Llegamos a una terraza rodeada de guardianes a distancia, en donde nos esperaba una mesa elegantemente arreglada – Pónganse cómodos y siéntanse como en casa.

Dimitri sacó una silla invitándome a sentar, acto que pareció complacer a mi padre.

– ¿Y Janine? – Pregunté con prudencia.

– En la cocina, ultimando detalles.

 _¡Vaya! Tal vez lo de cocinar no era un farol_.

 _Espero que lo que hayan preparado sea comestible o terminaremos almorzando solo pan negro,_ pensé.

– ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? – Ofreció mi camarada.

– No, todo está hecho – Ambos tomaron asiento – Creo que solo necesita un momento a solas – Suspiró fijándose en mí – Rose, esto es nuevo para mí y difícil para ella, como supongo que lo es para ti – Mordí mi labio inferior – Solo te pido que olvides las etiquetas, hoy somos tus padres: conócenos, déjanos conocerte y tengamos una típica reunión en familia. Lo demás, ya lo decidirá el tiempo.

Dimitri entrelazó nuestras manos, animándome a intentarlo – Está bien, baba.

* * *

 _Janine_

* * *

 _Minutos antes…_

– ¡Por Alá, kadın1! Harás puré los vegetales – Ibrahim impidió que continuara con la elaboración de la ensalada quitándome el cuchillo de las manos – Janine, solo es una comida con nuestra hija.

Lo miré exasperada – Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, ella te adoró a los cinco minutos de haberte conocido.

– Sé que soy muy agradable, pero las cosas no fueron así – Habló con la ligereza que lo caracteriza – ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? Esto es lo que siempre quisimos, salirnos de los estatutos moroi y formar una familia.

 _Tal vez sea tarde para eso,_ suspiré con pesar.

Si con alguien me he mostrado vulnerable, ese era el hombre frente a mí – No lo sé, todo esto me descoloca. Desde la ropa… – Señalé el vestido que insistió que llevara – … nosotros juntos; ella trayendo a su, ¿novio? ¡Es demasiado! – Me senté en uno de los banquillos, observando el anillo que no había portado en más de quince años – Quizás el tiempo y el que no supiéramos manejar la situación ha hecho demasiada mella en Rosemarie – Me rodeó por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro – No conozco a mi hija, no le he hecho las cosas más fáciles y temo que no quiera conocerme o escuchar lo que tenemos para contarle.

– ¿Sabes? Llegué a pensar exactamente lo mismo el primer día en que logré hablar con ella. Estaba sola en un país que desconocía y aun así se mostraba entera, decidida e independiente. Tanto que pensé: ¡ya no nos necesita! ¿Pero sabes qué descubrí? – Negué al momento que me giraba para quedar frente a él – Que yo sí la necesito, los dos lo hacemos. Hicimos lo que creímos era mejor, lo que las circunstancias nos permitieron. Sí, tal vez nos equivocamos. Sin embargo, mientras haya tiempo me daré a la tarea de estar para las dos. Solo dale la oportunidad, Rose no es perfecta ¡Afortunadamente salió a mí! – Sonreí, pues esa era la verdad – Y pese a ello, ¡mírala! Ha llegado lejos, a su corta edad es respetada y considerada una leyenda. Pronto su nombre aparecerá en los libros de texto – Sonó el timbre de la mansión – ¿Quieres ser parte de ello o mirar desde afuera?

Mordí mi labio inferior – Necesitaré algo de ayuda – Musité.

– Y ahí estaré – Depositó un beso en mi frente – Ahora termina la ensalada que yo recibo a nuestra hija y a su "novio". Hay algunos puntos que tenemos que tratar con él– Salió de la cocina dejándome con mis pensamientos y zanahorias por cortar.

 _A mí no me engaña, él está encantado con Belikov._

Suspiré por enésima vez, no queriendo adentrarme en ese tema todavía.

Retomé mi labor junto a los recuerdos que se encargaron de hacerme compañía.

Un día hace ya muchos años, pretendimos construir una familia, una que ni Ibrahim o yo habíamos tenido. No obstante, con la llegada de Rosemarie a nuestras vidas creí que esto sería posible…

 _¡Qué equivocada estaba!_

Solo pudimos disfrutar de esa vida los primeros tres años de la niña, antes de que todo se complicara. Vivimos un infierno y para ella no ha sido mejor. Con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar sola, quizás fue mejor que su padre se acercara en la forma en que lo hizo.

 _Flashback_

 _Caminaba de un lado a otro en espera de su llamada, ya que después del corto mensaje mi preocupación se disparó considerablemente. Sentí la vibración en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta e inmediatamente atendí._

 _– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿La encontraron? – No escuchaba nada del otro lado que me diera un indicio de algo._

– _Sí, lo hice – Contestó con cierto cansancio – Y digamos que no en las mejores condiciones; ahora mismo duerme._

 _¿¡QUÉ!? – ¿Estas con ella?_

– _Así es y espe… – Me paralicé al escucharlo._

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

 _¿Qué había dicho?_

 _Paré de tajo mis pensamientos y lo interrumpí – Ibrahim, te pedí que me ayudaras a localizarla, no que te presentaras personalmente – Protesté molesta._

– _Te recuerdo que también es mi hija de quien estamos hablando – Su tono calmado no hacía nada por apaciguar mi creciente incertidumbre –_ _¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?_

– _¡Pues lo mismo que haces siempre! – Le reclamé – Enviar a alguien a que se encargue de hacer tu trabajo. Exactamente como cuando tus contactos humanos la hallaron en Portland junto a la princesa Dragomir._

– _Y esa vez nos tomó dos años encontrarla – Inhaló fuertemente – Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo por ti mismo ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que estaba preocupada porque se había dado de baja de Sn. Vladimir y escapado sola a quién sabe dónde? Que nadie tenía ni idea de su paradero y dados los hechos traumáticos por los que ha pasado, pues también me preocupé. Sus acciones no correspondían con ella – Rodeé los ojos. Hablaba como si la conociera a la perfección… no es que yo pudiera decir lo mismo – De hecho estuve a nada de ir a la Academia luego del ataque y si no lo hice fue porque me aseguraste que se encontraba bien y que había sido fundamental al momento de reducir strigois… – Hizo una pausa, como si una idea hubiera surgido en su mente perversa – Realmente este último aspecto fue lo que me llevó a encontrarla._

 _Respiré lentamente, al mismo tiempo que decidí sentarme y hacerle la pregunta de la cual no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta._

 _– ¿Qué les has dicho?, ¿qué es lo que sabe? – Apreté el puente de mi nariz – Ibrahim, Rosemarie es tanto o más perspicaz que tú. No tardará en sacar sus propias conclusiones._

 _Soltó una pequeña risa – ¡Eso será inevitable! – Tragué el nudo de mi garganta, llevaba gran parte de mi vida temiendo ese día – Sin embrago, no he podido hablar con ella – Suspiró – La encontré moribunda después de haberse enfrentado a dos de ellos._

– _¿A q… qué te refieres? – Exclamé – ¿Está bien? ¿Ella se encuentra bien, verdad?_

– _Tranquilízate,_ _kadın_ _– Pidió – Nuestra kizim_ _esta a salvo. Algo estropedada por la batalla, pero ya fue atendida por una mujer de mi máxima confianza. De hecho, pasará en su hogar la noche para mantenerla bajo sus cuidados._

 _Negué_ _– No entiendo nada ¿Dónde están? ¡Voy para allá ahora mismo!_

 _Me levanté solo para ser detenida a pocos pasos – No creo que llegues a tiempo. Escúchame, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para llegar hasta Rusia – ¿¡Cómo!? – Por azares del destino me encontraba en la zona; Pavel se enteró de que alguien aniquilaba a los strigois de las calles y tuve la corazonada de que descubriendo a la tal "cazadora" hallaría a Rose. Por lo que envié a un Alquimista a su encuentro y aquí estamos, en Baia._

 _Ahora comprendía menos – ¿Qué hace al otro lado del mundo? ¿Y quién diablos es la cazadora?_

 _Escuché una puerta cerrarse – Como te dije no hemos podido conversar. Desconozco sus propósitos, aunque si llegó hasta aquí es porque deben ser sumamente importantes. Con respeto a lo segundo, no lo he comprobado al cien por ciento. Pese a ello, existen altas probabilidades de que se trate de Rosemarie y si es así, no sabes la cantidad de enemigos que se ha echado encima y el sinnúmero de muertes que ha realizado._

 _Me devanaba la cabeza pensando en la posible razón:_

 _¿Qué había en Rusia que fuera de su interés?_

 _Nunca había salido de los Estados Unidos._

 _¿Por qué estaba cazándolos?_

 _Entonces, vino a mí su imagen devastada después de que prácticamente la arrastré de las cuevas – ¿Será posible…? – Murmuré desconcertada._

– _¿De qué hablas?_

– _¿En casa de quién se encuentran? – Pregunté incierta._

– _En el hogar de Olena… Olena Belikova._

 _~•~_

Voces procedentes del jardín me devolvieron a la realidad.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la imagen de Rosemarie siendo ayudada por el Guardián Belikov para tomar asiento frente a su padre.

Me era tan extraño verlos juntos ¿Cómo es posible que en el tiempo en que conviví con ambos no notara las miradas, los gestos o las claras intenciones? Siendo una guardiana debí percibir algo. Quiero decir, las actitudes de ella fueron comprensibles de acuerdo a su edad y a las situaciones presentadas. Pero vuelvo al inicio, no puedo estar segura porque no he estado a su lado como me habría gustado estar.

Y por otro lado, Belikov.

Mucho antes de saberlo su mentor coincidimos en eventos a los que fueron requeridos nuestros cargos. Recuerdo haber intercambiado lo mínimo que se considera cordial. Parecía un hombre serio, de pocas palabras al igual que yo. Ya en Sn. Vladimir tuvimos un poco más de contacto, Alberta me aseguró que él había logrado lo que nadie: un cambio positivo y radical en Rose. Lo cual adjudiqué al tipo de entrenamiento severo que obtienen en Sn. Basilio. Volvimos a charlar, esta vez por más de cinco minutos y en más de una ocasión, lo percibí comprometido con la carrera guardián de mi hija, pero hasta ahí. Jamás, nunca imaginé que su interés por ella fuera del tipo romántico.

Pensándolo detenidamente, su preocupación y protección mostrada luego de Spokane no era la que un mentor manifiesta por su aprendiz y aun así no lo vi en su momento.

Debió quedarme más claro después del ataque a la Academia o cuando fue acusada de asesinar a la difunta Reina Tatiana…

 _Flashback_

 _Entré furiosa y sin llamar a la suite, deteniéndome abruptamente al ver que Ibrahim tenía visitas._

 _Me recompuse todo lo que pude y adopté la postura debida – Lord Ivashkov… – Incliné la cabeza – No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarle personalmente mis respetos – Levanté la mirada para ver a un chico abatido – Lamento mucho la pérdida de su tía; la reina Tatiana fue un digno ejemplo moroi._

 _Negó ligeramente y acercándose a la puerta, dijo – Guardiana Hathaway, no es necesario que sea tan formal conmigo. Le agradezco sus palabras; sé que ustedes tampoco la están pasando bien… Rose no se merece nada de esto – Se aclaró la garganta – Si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes – Sin más, salió de la habitación._

 _Ibrahim aflojó su pashmina al dirigirse al sofá – ¿Por qué has llegado tan molesta?_

– _¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de ocurrir! – Exclamé sentándome a su lado – Hans acaba de dejarme definitivamente fuera del caso de Rosemarie. Alega que no puedo ser imparcial, que solo lograré entorpecer el proceso y hasta me aconsejó que me fuera de aquí._

 _Acarició su barba y respondió con total tranquilidad – Era solo cuestión de tiempo._

 _Me enfurecía verlo tan relajado. Siempre ha sido un experto disfrazando sus emociones, pero creí que en este momento no las ocultaría. Incluso a mí, con todo y preparación especial, se me estaba haciendo difícil disimular la angustia que sentía._

 _– La consideran una asesina y siendo francos no creo que cambien de postura – Mi tono de voz iba en aumento – Cómo es posible que crean que una guardiana con su entrenamiento cometa un error tan garrafal como dejar el arma homicida a la vista de todos. Su única culpa fue enfrentar a Tatiana y decirle lo que muchos pensamos y callamos – Tragué admirando su coraje y la valentía que tal vez le costará muy caro pagar – ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Abe?_

– _Croft está atado, al igual que cualquiera que deseé abogar a favor de Rose – Suspiró – Y en el remoto caso de que le concedan un juicio será solo para otorgarle una condena, no para darle la oportunidad de defenderse. La vía legal no es factible, no serviría de nada. Aun así podré a su disposición al mejor abogado que tengo, eso nos dará tiempo para echar a andar el plan._

 _¿¡Plan!?_

 _Intuía que por algo se encontraba tan templado. Honestamente no estaba segura de querer saber de qué se trataba – No irás a ir contra la ley, ¿verdad? Eso la pondría en más peligro._

– _Janine, sabes perfectamente lo que les ocurre a los que son acusados de alta traición y no voy a permitir… por nada del mundo asesinarán a mi hija. Eso te lo juro – Su expresión era determinante, lo que me dio cierto grado de confianza. Zmey lo podía todo, costara lo que costara – La prefiero prófuga, pero viva. Podrá ser rebelde e ir en contra del sistema, pero no es una asesina y tiene mucha gente que está dispuesta a desvivirse por demostrarlo._

 _Muy probablemente atentaría en contra de mis principios. No obstante, haría lo que me pidiera con tal de asegurarle una oportunidad a Rosemarie._

 _– ¿Qué has pensado? No puedes simplemente abrir un boquete en la cárcel y sacarla. No llegarían a más de cincuenta metros, es indudable que reforzaron la seguridad no solo del recinto sino de la Corte entera – El que estuviera de acuerdo no significaba que no sería la voz de la cordura._

 _Él sonrió con suficiencia – ¡Oh, por supuesto que habrá explosivos! ¿Qué espectáculo sería sí no? – Rodeé los ojos, cómo podía divertirse justo ahora – Sin embargo y no quiero que lo tomes a mal, prefiero mantenerte al margen y no ahondar en detalles – Le lancé dagas con la mirada ¡Otro que me excluía! – No me mires así, sé lo que estas pensado y que sepas que lo hago por tu reputación._

– _¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Exclamé._

 _Se puso de pie, se acercó al mini-bar y sirvió dos tragos de licor de café – Mi reputación esta arruinada, cosa que me importa en lo más mínimo – Me entregó uno de los vasos – La de Rose, digamos que está en proceso de transición, pero la tuya debe permanecer intachable por cualquier contrariedad en el futuro – Seguía sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar – A grandes rasgos, solo existe una persona en toda la Corte Real que puede realmente ayudar a nuestra hija – Mi mente iba a mil, buscando al posible candidato – Alguien que ya está hundido y que a ojos de los demás no tiene nada más que perder._

 _Hasta que di con él… – ¿Belikov?_

 _Asintió bebiendo su trago, acción que imité – Es la mejor opción, la única de hecho. Debido a su posición actual y a las decenas de interrogaciones a las que lo han sometido, para muchos no es un secreto lo que Rosemarie hizo por devolverlo a dhampir. Y seamos directos, la versión no parece más que una linda historia de amor._

 _Me tensé ante la posibilidad de que este fuera el motivo verdadero de sus arriesgados actos – ¿Crees que ellos…? – No fui capaz de terminar la cuestión. Mi hija no podía estar… enamorada._

– _Los dos sabemos que hay mucho más de fondo y ya habrá tiempo para indagar en ello. Sin embargo, lo primordial por ahora es resguardarla – Volvió por la botella de licor – Será fácil y muy creíble extender el rumor de que Dimitri encontró la forma de sacarla de aquí. Que simple y sencillamente huyeron juntos. Serán desertores._

 _Consentí tratando de pensar fríamente – Socialmente se le está dando una oportunidad a Belikov, inclusive escuché que piensan ponerlo a prueba para devolverle el título. Considera que muchos de nosotros no tenemos nada más que eso ¿De verdad confías en que nos ayudará? ¿Piensas que sacrificará su única oportunidad de volver a ser parte de nuestra sociedad?_

– _Créeme, sé que lo hará – Rellenó de nuevo ambos vasos._

– _¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – Él sabía algo que yo no, lo intuía._

– _Porque tengo un as bajo la manga – Bebió – Un favor que le hice a un joven de trece años y que ha llegado el momento de cobrar._

 _~•~_

Convencido de la efectividad de su plan, mi marido me persuadió para que dejara la Corte y volviera con mi cargo. No quería hacerlo y él lo sabía, pero acepté solo para dejar abierta la opción en caso de un plan B. Puesto que había llegado por la mañana humana y prácticamente tuve contacto con cuatro personas: el tutor de la caseta de registro, el Guardián Croft, Adrián Ivashkov y el mismo Ibrahim. Este último se encargaría de eliminar mi nombre de la bitácora y de hablar con Hans para que evitara decir que estuve ahí.

Me costó mucho marcharme sin poder ver o hablar con mi hija, pero mis sacrificios siempre han sido por ella. Era lo que tenía qué hacer independientemente de mi sentir o el suyo propio.

Tomé la ensaladera y la vinagreta – De todos modos ya me tenía en un mal concepto – Dije a nadie.

Además confiaba en Abe, quien fiel a su palabra me mantuvo al margen. Por el Señor Szelsky fue que me enteré del escape y prácticamente no supe de ellos mientras estuvieron prófugos.

Luego de varios días fui citada, no tuve más opción que presentarme y dar la actuación de mi vida. No obtendrían nada de mí o al menos de lo poco que conocía.

Mi mayor sorpresa fue enterarme de que Rose había logrado literalmente colarse mágicamente a la Corte e irrumpir en plena sesión extraordinaria, alegando que traía las pruebas contundentes que demostraban su inocencia. No dudé ni un segundo en defenderla como una leona al momento que se dejó descubrir. Desgraciadamente mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba tendida junto a Vasilisa y Belikov que intentaba desesperadamente parar la hemorragia, a la vez que la guardia real apartaba a la joven moroi que no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su amiga.

Una vez más, mi hija se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

 _Flashback_

 _Mis piernas temblaban y si no fuera porque Ibrahim se encontraba detrás mío me habría derrumbado ante la imagen que tenía delante de mí._

 _Parecía tan frágil y demacrada, conectada a un montón de máquinas que eran su apoyo para vivir._

 _Estas últimas horas han sido un caos, las más duras y dolorosas que he experimentado jamás. Ningún padre desea estar en esta situación tan desesperante y desalentadora._

– _Vamos – Sujetó mi brazo acercándonos a ella. Nos detuvimos a su lado derecho y no pude contener las lágrimas al ver los rastros de sangre seca que permanecían en su rostro – Nuestra hija es fuerte, Janine – Pasó su brazo por mis hombros – Saldrá de esta y se las arreglará sola para meterse en muchos más líos – Él consiguió que nos permitieran entrar unos minutos, ya que no podíamos más con la angustia. E increíblemente es quien ha demostrado tener más entereza y fe de los dos. Aunque si alguien puede distinguir su desasosiego, esa soy yo._

 _Tomé el pañuelo de su saco, me liberé de su agarre y humedeciendo la tela con mi saliva comencé a retirar la sangre que se aferraba al rostro de mi pequeña._

 _Porque verla así, me transportó a aquellos días en los que corría detrás de una hermosa niña de largo cabello marrón que jugaba al escondite._

 _– No quiero que muera, Abe… – Murmuré retirando algunos rizos de su frente – Tiene tanto por vivir y yo tanto qué decirle…_

 _Me aferré a su mano y su padre apoyó la suya sobre las nuestras – Y lo harás, ambas lo harán. Solo hay que darle algo de tiempo._

– _Rosemarie… – La llamé, deteniéndome al recordar que eso no le agrada del todo. Sonreí sin ganas – Sé que no te gusta tu nombre, pero yo creo que es muy hermoso – Hipé – Mi abuela se llamaba Marie y tenía un bello jardín de rosas que amaba. No conocí a mi madre, no tuve a nadie más que a ella y me dejó siendo yo muy joven. Por eso, cuando por primera vez te tuve entre mis brazos no lo dudé, te llamaría Rosemarie – Ibrahim se mantenía en silencio – Reconozco que no he sido una madre para ti y que tienes una muy mala impresión de mí. Quizás sea tarde para disculpas, pese a ello tengo… – Hice una pausa y recompuse mirando al hombre a mi lado – … tenemos mucho que explicarte, pero tienes que ser fuerte y luchar por tu vida. Abre tus ojos, por favor…_

 _El llanto me impidió seguir hablando, el nudo en mi garganta y el dolor en mi pecho me hacían imposible respirar. Abe me abrazó a su costado, aún con las manos unidas a las de Rose._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos él se soltó, se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente – Tu madre, tus amigos y yo te estamos esperando, kiz. Recupérate pronto y regresa con nosotros – Luego murmuró en turco, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a mí – Ahora vuelvo, todavía hay alguien que está desesperado por verla y estoy seguro que su visita le hará mucho bien._

 _Salió sin darme oportunidad a negarme. No sabía qué pensar de esa situación, realmente no tenía cabeza para ello ahora. Sin embargo, por Rose y por lo que he sido testigo tenía que darle un voto de confianza._

 _Me mantuve en silencio; nunca he sido religiosa, no sé cómo orar y aun así lo hice. Rogué por la vida de mi niña – No puedes arrebatármela ahora que tengo una pequeña posibilidad de recuperarla – Besé su frente y le susurré al oído – Te amo._

 _La puerta se abrió e Ibrahim entró seguido de un muy demacrado dhampir que aún estaba manchado de sangre – Dejémoslos solos – Me tendió la mano y sin saber muy bien qué decir, me dispuse a salir._

– _Solo será un momento, prometo no tardar – Dijo Belikov._

– _Descuida muchacho, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Estoy seguro que ella te escuchará – Asintió regresando la mirada a Rose y en esos pocos segundos distinguí lo que no pude en días._

 _Cerramos la puerta y nos quedamos a unos pasos fuera de ella. Desde ahí podíamos ver algo de lo que sucedía en el interior: Belikov se acercó lentamente, la tomó de la mano y se inclinó mientras le decía algo._

 _– No te preocupes, es un buen muchacho._

 _Miré a mi esposo – Eso parece._

 _Me dio una leve sonrisa – Lo es. Admito que desconfié un poco debido a la diferencia de edad y al rol que desempeñó en la Academia. No obstante, lo vi crecer, conozco a su familia y puedo decirte que Olena crio un buen hombre. Sin mencionar que confío plenamente en el juicio de mi kizim, ella jamás permitiría algo con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo – Volví la mirada para verlo apoyado de codos en la cama, con la mano de Rose en sus labios – Lo cual no quiere decir que no tendremos una charla muy interesante con él._

 _Suspiré de cansancio – La diferencia de edad o el que haya sido su mentor serán pequeñeces comparado con el repudio que recibirán por parte de la sociedad._

– _Te aseguro que estarán bien y al igual que nosotros sabrán cómo enfrentarlos_ _– Se cruzó de brazos con altanería – Son prácticamente celebridades y para cuando descubran que soy su padre y suegro, no se atreverán ni a atravesarse en su camino._

 _Tomé asiento en una de las incómodas sillas – ¿Tan seguro estas de que despertará?_

 _Se puso en cuclillas frente a mí – Muy seguro._

– _¿Por qué?_

 _Se encogió de hombros y sujetó mis manos – Porque es nuestra hija._

 _~•~_

Un ligero golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención – Emm… ¿hola?

Sonreí con nerviosismo, las cosas entre nosotras nunca eran fáciles – Hola.

– Mi baba dijo que estabas aquí y pensé que tal vez necesitabas… ayuda – Terminó mordiendo su labio.

Asentí limpiándome las manos – Sí, ¿podrías llevar esos por favor? – Señalé dos refractarios de cristal.

– ¡Claro! – Se acercó a tomarlos – Tienen buena pinta – Inhaló el aroma que despedían – Y huelen delicioso.

Llevé la ensalada, un poco de pan y nos dirigimos al jardín – Son recetas turcas.

– ¿De verdad cocinaron ustedes? – Me veía perpleja.

– Al menos lo intentamos – Consintió y caímos en un silencio incómodo.

Poco antes de salir, decidí guardar mis miedos y dar el primer paso.

– Rosemarie… – Dejé de caminar y coloqué la comida en una repisa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Se acercó e imitó mi acción con los refractarios.

Solté el aire – Mira, sé que esto es incómodo para ti – Tragué sin apartar la mirada de la suya – Para mí es nuevo y francamente extraño. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para conocerte, ganarme tu confianza y quitarte la mala imagen que tienes de mí. Hay muchas cosas de qué hablar… solo te pido tiempo, paciencia y una oportunidad.

Meditó mis palabras antes de contestar – Yo… no sé qué decirte. Sí, esto es muy raro. Sin embargo, también estoy dispuesta a intentarlo – Sonrió genuinamente.

– Bien, aunque tendrás que ayudarme con respecto a Belikov – Podía sentir el absurdo calor en mis mejillas.

Rio – ¡Puedo hacer eso!

– Me dejas… ¿darte un abrazo? – Pregunté sumamente nerviosa.

No me respondió y simplemente me envolvió entre sus brazos – Por supuesto que sí, mamá – Rose no dejaba de sorprenderme y darme la esperanza de que tal vez y solo tal vez, no era demasiado tarde para ser la madre que merece. Nos alejamos, pero mantuvimos las manos unidas – Podrías comenzar hablándome de esto – Señaló el anillo de mi dedo anular.

Sonreí y volvimos a tomar la comida – Esa es una historia que le encantaría a tu padre contar.

– ¡Ahí están! – Exclamó Abe. Llagamos a la mesa y ambos hombres se pusieron de pie, nos ayudaron con la comida y antes de sentarnos recorrieron nuestras sillas.

– Es un gusto verla, Guardiana Hathaway – El joven se manejó con propiedad.

– Creo que ahora podemos tutearnos, Dimitri. Al menos cuando no nos encontremos laborando, ¿no te parece? – Intenté sonar casual.

Sonrió tomando la mano de Rose – Está bien, Janine. Así lo haré.

Comenzamos a servirnos el almuerzo – ¡Llegaron justo a tiempo! – Exclamó Ibrahim – Belikov y yo estábamos por ponernos de acuerdo para nuestro divertidísimo viaje de cacería.

* * *

1 _Kadın:_ "mujer" en turco.

* * *

Por: IsyRoseBelikova.

¡Estamos de vuelta!

Aunque no tan pronto como nos hubiera gustado, pero como dicen por ahí: "más vale tarde que nunca".

Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, no quise dejar pasar las celebraciones de los padres y claro, el amor de nuestros protagonistas favoritos.

Es motivador el interés y el apoyo que demuestran con cada una de nosotras; esperaré ansiosa todos sus comentarios.

Por último, agradezco infinitamente la preocupación de muchas de ustedes hacía mí y los lamentables acontecimientos que vivimos en México.

Gracias a Dios, yo y mi familia nos encontramos bien. Desafortunadamente muchas personas no pueden decir lo mismo y francamente creo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer o decir para apaciguar el dolor que están sintiendo. Solo...

¡FUERZA MÉXICO!


	3. Chapter 2: Estoy Contigo

Sinopsis:

Rose sabía que era el final. Había estado bastante sumergida en peligros toda su vida así que tenía una buena percepción acerca de ellos. No se trataba de un monstruo hambriento de sangre esta vez, sin embargo, era mucho peor que eso. A decir verdad, no le molestaba que todo estuviera a punto de terminar. Podía ser joven, pero había tenido más experiencias de vida que muchos y había sabido siempre que su estadía en el mundo de los vivos sería efímera. No. Su deuda pendiente quedaba en el modo. Siempre pensó que sería arrancada del mundo por un oponente digno y que ella daría una lucha al menos hasta que ya no le quedaran suspiros. Pero no era como las cosas se habían dado. Ella no estaba luchando. Se rindió, porque la muerte se presentaba allí como una promesa de paz invisible que acabaría con la agonía. Lo único que aún la mantenía ligada a ese mundo era la mirada suplicantes de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía marcharse cuando él la arropaba cada noche recordándole que sin ella se quedaría solo? ¿Cómo podía iniciar su viaje a aquel lugar incierto si él seguía insistiendo en acompañarla donde ella fuera? Pero, por sobre todo, ¿Cómo podía luchar contra su enemigo oculto cuando todo lo que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y acabar con el dolor?.

* * *

 **Estoy Contigo**

* * *

Arrojada en la superficie de su cama, con las sábanas esparcidas de manera azarosa en alguna parte de la habitación, Rose estaba tratando de bloquear los murmullos provenientes de la fiesta. No era tarde, ni siquiera era aún la "noche" Moroi. La dhampir miraba al techo y susurraba una plegaria para que la luna, que permanecía en lo alto haciendo del tiempo algo eterno, se fuera a dormir y con ella los Moroi que no le permitían descansar.

Rose no tenía nada personal contra las celebraciones de halloween ni con los estudiantes que se aprovechaban de ellas para embriagarse y tener sexo en rincones inexplorados de la academia -justo como Lissa y Christian estaban en ese momento con una botella de vodka y poca ropa en el sótano de la catedral-. Probablemente ella hubiera estado haciendo de las suyas si no fuera por el virus que había caído en St. Vladimir e infectado a dos docenas de estudiantes, incluyéndola.

La doctora Olendzki había asegurado antes de que el recuento de infectados llegara al actual que no existían motivos para alarmarse, porque pese a la rareza de que dhampir y Moroi contrajeran aquella extraña enfermedad no se habían detectados riesgos de mortandad. Rose habría querido preguntarle a la doctora si las dolencias y alucinaciones que algunos de los enfermos habían estado manifestado realmente era algo por lo que no alarmarse, pero ella había sido -como los otros perjudicados- inmediatamente separada de "la población sana" de la escuela casi tan pronto como se había descubierto el alto nivel de contagio y pronta incubación del virus que portaba. No fue la primera, ni siquiera una de la primera decena, y no sabía cómo había llegado a contagiarse, pero allí estaba, revolcándose en su cama con dolor, nauseas y una extraña sensación de soledad que se le antojaba peor que cualquier enfermedad.

La mitad de los estudiantes que contrajeron el virus habían tenido una súbita recuperación aproximadamente tres semanas después de manifestar los primeros síntomas visibles: fiebre, dolor de cabeza, dolor muscular, frio excesivo que de manera repentina pasaba a un aumento descontrolado de la temperatura corporal, nauseas, y en algunos casos y a causa de la fiebre -aseguró uno de los cinco especialistas que habían sido traídos a la academia- alucinaciones. Lamentablemente la tranquilidad no había perdurado para quienes se acababan de recuperar ni para los que habían sido recientemente diagnosticados, como Rose. Uno de los cinco _afortunados_ restablecidos había muerto dos días después de su mejoramiento y la autopsia realizada pocas horas más tarde había revelado una verdad aterradora: cada órgano de su cuerpo se había reducido a una mera masa amorfa de células muertas; sus riñones, sus pulmones, su cerebro. Y todo había pasado en un desagradable corto lapso de unas horas.

Nadie se lo había dicho a ella con esas palabras. De hecho nadie se lo había dicho. La información llegó más o menos de un modo furtivo y accidental, cuando había escuchado a Alberta y a Dimitri hablar con Olendzki mientras ellos pensaban que seguía dormida.

Tuvo la desafortunada oportunidad de escuchar a la doctora explicar con detalle como cada órgano vivo y funcional de su compañero había dejado de serlo en el correr de unas pocas horas. El proceso no había sido nada placentero, por supuesto. Si Rose había tenido la esperanza de que su muerte -porque a pesar del rechazo de Dimitri a esa posibilidad ella sabía que iba a morir- fuera indolora y tranquila, las palabras de la doctora se la habían arrebatado toda.

Con la segunda muerte, la de una pequeña niña dhampir de la primaria que no tenía más de lo que ella tenía cuando llegó a San Vladimir – y que era todo lo que sabía desde que habían decidido no contarle nada para no _estresarla_ -, llegó también un golpe de sensatez por parte de las autoridades de la escuela y de la doctora Olendzki, que finalmente admitió el grave error que cometió al descartar prontamente el peligro latente de aquella enfermedad. Recién entonces cada estudiantes -Moroi y dhampir-, profesor, guardián y empleado de la academia había sido analizado. Aquellos a quienes no habían detectado ningún rastro del virus en cuestión habían sido enviados inmediatamente fuera de la academia, a otras escuelas Moroi, con sus familias y a la corte de Pennsylvania. Algunos pocos estudiantes sanos aún permanecían en la academia a la espera de ser transferidos.

Rose sabía porque Dimitri se lo había contado y porque podía vislumbrarlo a través del vínculo, que Lissa y Christian serían trasladados a la corte en algún momento en los próximo tres días. La única razón por la que todavía no se habían llevado a la última de los Dragomir lo más lejos posible del peligro de infección había sido porque Dimitri -que era su guardián- se había negado profusamente a dejar la academia. Alberta, que no desconocía los motivos de éste para arriesgarse y desafiar tan tontamente a los Moroi y a la muerte había alegado con ayuda de la doctora Olendzki que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que el guardián hubiera contraído una cepa menos peligrosa de aquel virus. Los tres -y Rose que había insistido en que se marchase- sabían que aquello no era cierto con la misma intensidad con la que estaban seguros de que nadie se arriesgaría a dejarlo cerca de la princesa. Con aquellas pocas endebles escusas habían logrado que el guardián cumpliera su cometido: quedarse cerca de la mujer que amaba para cuidar de ella, posiblemente, en lo que eran sus últimos días de vida.

Sólo quedaban veinte alumnos sanos dentro de la institución, y habían sido enviados fuera del edificio central de la academia, a las residencia exteriores del ala este del campus -en la que vivían algunos profesores o en donde se alojaban las figuras importantes de la política Moroi que llegaban en ocasiones para seminarios o alguna otra trivialidad en la que Rose ni siquiera podía pensar en ese momento-.

A través de la nimia información que llegaba a ella Rose se había enterado que Kirova, Alberta, Dimitri, algunos guardianes, los especialistas médicos y la doctora Olendzki eran los únicos que no habían sido infectados y que aún permanecían en San Vladimir. Eran veinte infectados -dos de ellos muertos hasta donde conocía-. Dos profesores eran parte de los afectados, un guardián, y el resto estudiantes. El sesenta por ciento de ellos eran dhampir. De los veinte algunos de ellos habían manifestado aquella súbita recuperación para luego sumirse en una nueva recaída; pero si alguien más había abandonado el mundo de lo vivos Rose no lo sabía.

Lo que si sabía era de la peculiar idea de la directora, que con el afán de mitigar la tensión de los estudiantes sanos que aún estaban allí había decidido organizar una pequeña celebración – que en su opinión personal y quizás un poco autocompasiva por su propia situación consideraba totalmente fuera de lugar-. Las reglas habían sido sencillas: nada de alcohol, nada de peleas, nada de interacción inadecuada entre las y los estudiantes, nada de escabullirse o atravesar el área evacuada, nada de relacionarse con los infectados -quienes estaban bien vigilados y confinados en sus propios cuartos-. La cobardía de los estudiantes los había movido a atenerse de alguna de ellas, así como la rebeldía a desconocer a otras tantas, justo como su mejor amiga y el novio de ésta.

La fiesta, que Rose había vivenciado a través de los ojos de Lissa, estaba bastante lejos del ala central y de la habitación en la que pretendía descansar. Pero Lissa, que estaba en la capilla de la iglesia y suficientemente lejos del área de peligro y cerca de la celebración, era capaz de oír todos los murmullos, las risas desdeñosas y despreocupadas -como si nada ocurriera, como si dos de sus compañeros, tal vez más, no hubieran muerto-, los pasos, el choque de botellas y los gritos de ebriedad. Y dado que la enfermedad la había dejado inusualmente vulnerable y sus defensas estaban por el suelo, Rose no era capaz de bloquear esos sonidos. Había momentos, como cuando Lissa y Christian se olvidaban de su _presencia ausente_ e impunemente comenzaban a sacarse la ropa, que deseaba que esos ruidos de la fiesta sobrepasaran a los de su propia amiga. Pero finalmente terminaba siendo una mezcla de todo: de ella- Lissa-, de la fiesta, de su propia realidad.

Fuera llovía. Rose era capaz de verlo a través de la enorme ventana de la habitación de Dimitri. Él, de alguna manera que Rose desconocía, había logrado convencer a la directora de trasladarla a su cuarto. Quizás era porque estaba a punto de morir y la vieja bruja de la directora sentía algo de compasión por eso; quizás con todo lo ocurrido y como la única autoridad presente la presión hacía que le importara poco o nada si existía algún tipo de relación indiscreta entre una estudiante moribunda y un profesor supuestamente infectado; quizás era otra cosa... Rose no sabía, y no tenía ni el interés ni la fuerza para averiguarlo. Sus ojos recorrían con vaguedad las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban y recorrían un camino lento y luego veloz en el ventanal. La luna daba un aspecto legumbre a la habitación, pero ella estaba conforme con esa tenue luz que caía sobre su rostro y pintaba sus pálidas facciones y sus ojos desgastados de un amarillo felino. La luz de la lámpara le resultaba insoportable a sus ojos y le había pedido a Dimitri que la apagara antes de marcharse. Todo era mejor así: oscuro, tranquilo, casi como si el mundo afuera estuviera muerto.

Si era el mundo... podía fingir que no era ella.

Dando un suspiro perezoso evitó caer atrapada otra vez en la mente de Lissa, que parecía matar la pena del estado de su mejor amiga teniendo fiestas, sexo y bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Como si no hubiera mañana. Esa era su realidad, no la suya.

A pesar de la indiferencia que mostraba, la posibilidad la aterraba. Incluso con su línea de vida nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir la posibilidad de no despertar al día siguiente. Con la lucha contra Strigoi era más como algo concreto e inmediato. En el campo de batalla uno sabía que iba a morir no mucho tiempo antes de que eso ocurriese, no había tiempo para meditarlo. Pero aquella enfermedad la había arrastrado a un mundo oscuro de incertidumbre. No era cada mañana al despertar, sino cada segundo que el cansancio ganaba y le cerraba los ojos, que la respiración la ahogaba provocándole aquellos irritantes ataques de tos, que los músculos se le agarrotaban y los temblores le sacudían el cuerpo y convulsionaban su vida, que las nauseas no le permitían comer ni absorber una sola gota de agua, cada vez que Dimitri la observaba con aquella preocupación que pretendía ocultar bien, que se negaba a dejar su habitación para alimentarse a sí mismo -porque a pesar de lo que verbalizaba en voz alta para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse, estaba aterrado de que en un sólo segundo, con un sólo parpadeo, su respiración se detuviera de manera permanente-.

Rose estaba más preocupada de que él permaneciera en aquella habitación con ella. Si bien había recibido una vacuna que lo inmunizaba contra el virus, eso solo había ocurrido pocos días atrás, y ella había permanecido ya por varias semanas en su cuarto. Sin importar lo que él argumentara, Rose sabía que Dimitri se estaba arriesgando mucho al quedarse cerca de ella.

— No pienso dejarte, Roza─ le susurraba cada vez que ella emitía sus preocupaciones. Le dejaba un casto beso en la frente -cada noche- como si fuera un ritual, le aseguraba que estaría con ella en todo momento y repetía con un leve acento ruso aquella promesa expresa la noche de la cabaña. ─ Te quiero, Roza. Voy a estar siempre aquí, contigo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Pero él no podía batallar contra aquella enfermedad. Ambos lo sabían. Lo único que la mantenía despierta era el terror absoluto de que la derrota en los ojos de Dimitri se expandiera a toda su vida y se volviera permanente si ella lo abandonaba. Y lo único que lo mantenía en pie a él era la negación a aquel tácito conocimiento trágico: que ella moriría... y que sería pronto.

Al principio ella también lo había negado. Lo había creído. Porque le gustaba tranquilizar a los demás y darle falsas esperanzas sólo para que no la miraran con aquellos rasgos de pena y para que sonrieran... porque ella sólo quería que el resto del mundo siguiera sonriendo. No. Ella quería que Dimitri siguiera sonriendo de esa manera poco usual pero magnifica en que a veces, en unas pocas ocasiones, le sonreía a ella. Pero el peso de la verdad estaba allí, aplastante como la realidad misma. Comenzó a empeorar y ninguna venda opaca que pusieran en sus ojos era capaz de cegar aquel destino inminente.

Al principio fueron los desmayos, en cualquier momento y en los lugares menos oportunos. El primero fue en la clase de biología. Había estado sintiéndose terrible durante todo el día, pero nada demasiado grave que le hicieran sospechar que su malestar tuviera algún vínculo con la enfermedad del virus. Durante el desarrollo de dos horas y media de clases había soportado con entereza el ataque de los diversos síntomas más leves, pero en algún momento su visión se cegó parcialmente y pidió permiso a la profesora para salir del salón. Dimitri estaba allí, por supuesto, esperando en la puerta de entrada por Lissa, y apenas había tenido tiempo de tomar a la dhampir entre sus brazos mientras ésta se derrumbaba en la oscuridad. Estuvo inconsciente durante cuatro horas, le dijeron más tarde los doctores con aquella misma mirada embrujada de indiferencia -porque era una dhampir- y preocupación -por los otros Moroi- con la que le informaron que había contraído el virus.

El virus. Ni siquiera tenía nombre. Aquella cosa invisible y letal que se había llevado a dos de sus compañeros. Un Moroi y una dhampir. Para ella no existía diferencia entre ellos. Para ella ambas vidas eran únicas y preciosas, aunque sabía con certeza que no todos pensaban de esa manera. Un Moroi y una dhampir. Un niño y una niña. Uno que tenía su edad y otra a quien aún le faltaba más de una década para alcanzarla.

Aquel virus, que había logrado lo que ningún grupo de Strigoi hasta el momento. Había sacudido los cimientos de su academia -de su pequeño gran mundo- con una potencia inmensurable y había aplastado entre los escombros de su derrumbe más de un alma y ahogado más de una respiración. Aquel virus, que estaba consumiéndola de una manera ofensivamente fácil, sin darle la oportunidad de luchar de la manera en que su sangre guerrera le reclamaba.

Como la enfermería de la academia no estaba preparada para semejante fenómeno cada uno de los afectados habían sido "admitidos" en sus propias habitaciones. Allí los doctores procuraban, en primer lugar, mantenerlos aislados, y por otra parte, mantenerlos vivos la mayor parte de tiempo posible. Para Rose sólo estaban extendiendo un tiempo que eventualmente llegaría.

Después de que se desmayara por segunda vez en su camino al cuarto de baño, sola y en su habitación, donde Dimitri la encontraría un par de horas más tarde, fue transferida a la habitación de Dimitri. A los desmayos le precedieron las nauseas, la fiebre, los mareos frecuentes. Más tarde la habitación se había llenado de artilugios médicos y la conectaron a una vía intravenosa porque estuvo al borde de la deshidratación. Y luego las convulsiones. Aquellas convulsiones que sacudían su cuerpo en cualquier momento: durante las noches, en la bañera, cuando comía. La primera vez estaba durmiendo entre los brazos de Dimitri y pensó que moriría mientras su cuerpo temblaba con violencia y su garganta se cerraba y su pecho sentía la opresión de todo un mundo sobre él. Pero no murió. Tampoco lo hizo la segunda vez mientras estaba en la bañera y casi se ahoga. Después de aquel episodio Dimitri no la había dejado sola para absolutamente nada, incluso cuando ella le había rogado entre lágrimas frustradas que podía perfectamente bañarse, vestirse y comer sin ayuda, sin la necesidad de hacerla sentirse más débil de lo que evidentemente era.

Esta era la primera vez que estaba verdaderamente sola. Lo había convencido de asistir a la reunión que estaba organizando la doctora Olendzki -a la que podía ir porque su falso caso de contagio había sido catalogado de grado menor-. La mujer mayor que se había dedicado toda su vida a la medicina y que no podía superar la culpa de su descuido con la primera persona infectada -el paciente cero, como Rose lo llamaba en sus momentos más lucidos- ahora estaba completamente inmersa -junto con otros especialistas- en la creación de una vacuna que Rose sabía no llegaría a tiempo. No para ella y para los otros que ya habían sido infectados. Rose no tenía mucha fe en la ciencia desde que se estaba muriendo y los médicos no eran capaces de decir siquiera qué era lo que la estaba matando. El virus, por supuesto. El virus sin nombre del que conocían sus desastrosos resultados pero no el modo en el que operaba, ni cómo controlarlo, y mucho menos cómo derrocarlo.

Pero la frustración de los médicos era absurda junto a su propia impotencia. Hubiera preferido mil veces morir de manera repentina, sin aviso, incluso si fuera por el ataque brutal de un Strigoi. Porque eso era lo que siempre había esperado. Un campo de batalla y una estaca, una persona por la cual morir, una pelea que no cesaría hasta que ya no le quedaran respiraciones que dar, un monstruo verdaderamente digno de su fortaleza y de su debilidad. Pero aquel virus anónimo, aquel ser cobarde e invisible la hacía sentir como si hubiera fracasado. Se sentía esperando inmóvil aquel final, y aquello no era luchar en absoluto. Era como si todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida -la preparación, el entrenamiento y el esfuerzo- hubieran sido tirados por la borda, a un lado de esa cama que la sostenía, como elementos inútiles e incapaces de ayudarla.

Continuó mirando el enorme ventanal. La gotas de lluvia, la pálida luna, y más allá los arboles del bosque, frondosos y altivos, orgullosos, manteniéndose en pie incluso cuando la tormenta arrasaba con todo a su alrededor.

Por un momento quiso ser como esos árboles. No quería dejarse vencer sin luchar. Quería ponerse de pie si el viento la empujaba hasta el fondo. Quería más que eso no permitir que aquella ventisque disfrazada de una bacteria minúscula la hiciera caer. Pero entonces se miró a sí misma: las manos temblorosas apoyadas sobre la cobija, el cabello sin vida del que todos los días iba perdiendo pequeños mechones desparramados sobre su almohada; recordó la última vez que se miró al espejo, dos días atrás, las facciones de su rostro completamente transformadas, sus mejillas hundidas y sin color, sus ojos apagados, sus labios agrietados, todos el cuerpo que una vez había sido esbelto y con curvas era ahora una especie de frágil figura que apenas podía sostenerse. Había perdido tanto peso que casi podía notar las costillas y los huesos tratando de atravesar su piel. Y ésta, con un color tan pálido que casi rivalizaba con los Moroi... y con los Strigoi.

¿Y qué tan lejos estaba de ellos? Se preguntó aquella noche, parada frente al espejo, apartando la mirada del reflejo de aquella desconocida. Esa había sido la primera vez que había llorado desde que todo empezó. Lágrimas silenciosas caminaron por sus mejillas tratando de pasar desapercibidas. Dimitri la había quitado de aquel lugar, de aquel pedestal de vergüenza en el que había tenido que contemplarse a sí misma con la apariencia de un fantasma callejero, y la envolvió en una toalla mientras tomaba el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y le susurraba lo hermosa y fuerte que era. Porque la conocía y esas traidoras lágrimas no se habían escondido de él.

Con esa imagen viva en su mente, con esos ojos muertos que le devolvieron la mirada en el espejo persiguiéndola en ese mismo momento, levantarse de esa cama, ser como aquellos arboles, parecía toda una empresa imposible.

Escuchó el eco de unos pasos mientras continuaba admirando aquella noche tormentosa y aquellos arboles persistentes y a sus más frágiles ramas y a sus hojas tambaleándose. Tal vez ella era más como las hojas, pensó con tristeza, que se soltaban sin mucha resistencia del árbol que les da vida, que se dejaban arrasar a la muerte sin más. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar una franja de luz en ese océano de oscuridad. Con algo de dificultad volteó su cabeza y se forzó a si misma a sonreír.

— Roza— susurró él, cambiando inmediatamente su expresión cautelosa por una de inmenso alivio. No podía ocultarlo, ella sabía, aquella preocupación sin freno de hallarla muerta en cualquier momento. Se acercó en silencio, apoyando en la mesa de noche una bandeja de comida y sentándose a su lado. La miró desde arriba, retirando con suavidad algunos mechones traviesos y besó su frente. — Me alegró que estés despierta, es hora de comer.

— No tengo hambre— Su voz era una desconocida. Él ladeó la cabeza, dándole la misma mirada que tenía como respuesta cada vez que ella se negaba a comer.

— Sopa de pollo y verduras. Jugo de cítricos. — continuó, sin dejar de mirarla. — Yo mismo lo hice para ti. La comida de la cafetería no es adecuada para ti ahora, sobre todo desde que no hay un verdadero cocinero. Necesitas alimentarte.

Ella sonrió. Sabía que desde que la alerta se disparó todos los empleados de la academia habían sido "liberados", y como era de esperarse ninguno de ellos eligió quedarse. Sólo unos pocos valientes y arriesgados, y los más necesarios, habían permanecido. Ella no sabía quien estaba en la cafetería ocupando el lugar de la cocinera de siempre, pero había probado su comida y sabía con certeza que la cocina no era para lo que había sido formado o formada. No era la primera vez que Dimitri le cocinaba desde que se enfermó. No podía negar que amaba esas pequeñas y grades muestras de cariño: a veces era la comida; a veces era un té de jengibre para calmar las nauseas que curiosamente le había encantado y se había vuelto parte de su ritual para antes de ir a dormir; o el jarrón de flores que dejaba en la mesa de luz a su lado cada mañana con especies del bosque de montana -jazmines que perfumaban la habitación, orquídeas moradas que daban un poco de luz y color, peonias de un blanco puro-. O cuando abría las cortinas para ella porque sabía que le gustaba admirar la belleza y la libertad de afuera. O simplemente estar allí, despertándose temprano para hacerla tomar esas medicinas que no hacían ningún bien más que darle alguna falsa esperanza a ambos, sosteniéndola con fuerza cuando sus episodios de convulsiones terminaban... estar allí, cuando podría estar en cualquier otro lado.

Esa noche también tenía flores. Las vio después de que la ayudara a sentarse para comer. Sólo que éstas no estaban puestas en un jarrón con agua, como todas las otras, sino en una pequeña maceta con tierra.

— Son begonias— dijo, tomando la pequeña macetita y señalándome el montón de hojas con una única flor roja diminuta en el centro. — La encontré esta mañana mientras buscaba los jazmines. Era este pequeño y único racimo rodeado de todas las inmensas plantas y árboles del bosque, sus raíces estaban casi sueltas de la tierra pero parecía que se aferraban a ella con fuerza. Me cautivó por su belleza, y porque a pesar de su tamaño y todas las desventajas que la rodeaban ella estaba luchando, resistiendo. No me atrevía a arrancarla de allí cuando estaba peleando tanto por vivir; así que la trasplanté aquí. Quería traértela, porque me recuerda a ti. Ahora mismo es pequeña y frágil, pero también tiene una fortaleza interior que la ayudará a sobrellevar todas las adversidades, y en muy poco tiempo será más enorme y resplandeciente que todas esas otras plantas de allí afuera. Y además, es hermosa, incluso ahora que el viento la ha dañado.

Y allí estaba ella, contemplando las begonias y llorando de nuevo. Porque la esperanza de Dimitri era lo que más le dolía: más que cualquier virus, más que cualquier destino injusto, más que cualquier síntoma aterrador. Dejarlo solo era su peor pesadilla.

— No llores, hermosa— susurró, dejando la pequeña maceta sobre la mesa de noche y acercándose para retirar las lágrimas de sus ojos. — Vas a estar bien. Yo sé eso.

— No puedes saber— dijo, tomando un descanso para recuperar el aire. — En todo caso... sabes que no...

— Que no dejarás de pelear— aseguró. —Ya le has ganado a la muerte más de una vez, Roza. ¿Por qué no hacerlo otra vez? ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?

— Claro que quiero, camarada.

— Tengo tantas cosas planeadas para nosotros. Cuando te cures. Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer— su voz era casi una súplica. — Aún tienes que conocer a mi familia. He hablado con ellas de ti hace unos días. Están esperando conocerte y envían sus bendiciones para que mejores. Iremos a Rusia, Roza. Siberia te encantará. Y Baia... Baia es tan tranquila, tan especial. No he estado allí por años. Sólo quiero regresar contigo a mi lado. Y antes de eso, tú te vas a graduar y te vas a convertir en una guardiana oficial... aunque no necesitas ningún título para ser la mejor; tú ya eres la mejor, siempre serás la mejor para mí. Estaremos juntos, tú y yo, hasta el último día de nuestras vidas. Pero ese día no llegará hasta dentro de años. ¿De acuerdo?

Rose sonrió. Le encantaba esa idea. Podía formar esas imágenes relatadas en su cabeza. Podía concebir esos años prometidos. Se imaginó caminando de la mano de Dimitri por los patios de la corte, sin encuentros clandestinos sino libres, ante los ojos de todos sin miedo al juicio ni las consecuencias. Serían guardianes, cumplirían su deber, formarían su familia juntos -sólo ellos dos- y envejecerían uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Entrenaremos juntos otra vez?— preguntó en un susurro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

— Por supuesto— dijo, sonriendo. — Tan pronto como estés sana otra vez. Sólo tú y yo.

Rose lo anhelaba. Nunca imaginó que podría extrañar tanto aquello de levantarse temprano y salir a correr en plena noche, en medio del viento frío o de las temperaturas elevadas a las que su cuerpo nunca se había habituado. Pero ahora, confinada en aquella habitación día y noche con la certeza de que ese sería el último lugar que sus ojos verían, nada ambicionaba más que el viento libre rozando sus mejillas, que los rayos del sol acariciando su piel almendrada, que la luna pintando trazos amarillos en su mirada. Era esa ansia de libertad que había surgido de su crianza en la academia, siempre rígida, que la había hecho profesar con fuerza un deseo de correr, de escabullirse. Rose siempre había sabido que la vida inerte no era lo suyo. No. Si hasta los cosmos del universo coincidían a veces para asegurarle un buen número de peligrosas aventuras. Ella solo tenía que doblar una esquina y allí, como a su espera, siempre había un nuevo río de emociones al cual zambullirse.

— ¿Dimitri?— susurró. Una idea, un deseo. Pero no sabía si sería posible.

— ¿Roza?— pidió, notando sus dudas. Ella no lo miró. — Dime, mi amor. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

— ¿Crees que la directora me dejara salir de la habitación?

Rose sabía que era poco probable, pero la esperanza la empujaba a preguntar. Kirova no permitiría que existiera una pequeña franja al error a su plan de "prevención". Pero los veinte estudiantes sanos que esperaban a ser llevados lejos estaban a más de doscientos metros del lugar donde quería estar.

— No lo sé— reconoció con tristeza, acariciando su cabello. — ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Es... no es nada. Sólo una idea tonta— dijo por fin. No tenía sentido.

— Por favor— rogó él.

— Es... me gustaría estar una vez más allí— Una última vez más. Ambos sabían que era lo no explícito en sus palabras. — En la cabaña. Es...te dije, es sólo una idea tonta.

— No. No lo es— susurró él con los labios contra su oído.

— Pero es imposible— dijo con pesar.

— No. Si quieres ir allí, lo haremos. Yo me encargaré de eso. Aunque es posible que lo consiga recién para mañana— Aseguró.

Ella sonrió, agradecida. No dudaba de sus palabras. De alguna forma él había logrado llevarla hasta allí, a su habitación. Pero una idea perturbadora asaltó su mente: ¿Resistiría allí hasta el día siguiente? Porque, por alguna razón, esa noche se sentía diferente. Más débil, más cansada. Pero también sentía una especie de impulso de no rendirse. De ser ese árbol.

— ¿De verdad?

— Por supuesto. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Roza. — le prometió dejando un beso sobre su frente y moviéndose en la cama para tomar la bandeja con comida. — Pero tú tienes que hacer algo por mí. Tienes que comer todo este plato antes de que se enfríe. Ya verás cómo te siente mejor con el estomago lleno.

Así que comió, más de la mitad de la cazuela de sopa de pollo y vegetales que Dimitri había preparado para ella. Y antes de dormir se había tomado su té de jengibre para los mareos. Y más tarde él la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que oyó que sus respiraciones erráticas se volvían un madrigal de suspiros y susurros dormidos.

 ***o***

Se había vuelto una rutina. Era extenuante, pero cada vez que tenía la posibilidad de repetirla era un alivio. Se despertaba cada mañana horas antes que ella para dar un viaje rápido al bosque lindante y recoger nuevas flores para, a cambio, ver esas pequeñas y débiles pero deslumbrantes sonrisas. Al regresar colocaba sus flores en el jarrón junto a su mesa de noche y preparaba su desayuno. Cuando ella despertaba, por la caricia de sus labios en la frente, abría las cortinas del ventanal porque sabía que la agobiaba el encierro al que la enfermedad -y la institución- la había sometido.

Rose dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero él no se alejaba mucho de ella. Alberta ya había aceptado eso, y ya se había encargado de excusarlo en cualquier plan que no incluyera tener a Rose cerca suyo.

Cuando llegaba la noche preparaba su cena -que generalmente apenas tocaba- y hablaba a ella hasta que sus ojos se cerraban. Y entonces empezaba lo peor. Las noches de vigilia, atento a sus respiraciones, pendiente y preparado por si una nueva convulsión la volvía a atacar. El único momento de la noche en el que se separaba de ella era aquel que llegaba justo después de que la hacía dormir por segunda vez, cuando los ataques sorpresivos de tos o de temblores pasaban y ella caía agotada a las sábanas de nuevo. Entonces salía de la habitación. Salía de aquel pequeño cuarto oscuro y aislado que nunca le había gustado y ahora menos, y se dirigía a los baños comunes -ahora vacios- y se derrumbaba contra la pared y se dejaba caer al piso, sacudido por los sollozos que llevaban atascados en su garganta todo el día como fieras enjauladas luchando por salir.

Y lloraba por ella, porque de todas las personas que pasaban ante sus ojos como un destello del recuerdo de toda su vida ella era quien menos merecía aquel tormento. Lloraba por el dolor: por el que ella sentía en su cuerpo y por el suyo, que se abrochaba en su pecho y crecía con la perspectiva de perderla. Lloraba por el futuro perdido de ambos, porque sabía -pese a su negación- que no les quedaba mucho tiempo juntos. Y lloraba por el mundo, aquel que se vería privado de la más hermosa existencia, de la más sublime persona que había conocido.

Y entonces volvía a ella. Cansado, perdido y enojado con el universo que los había castigado de aquella forma cruel y desalmada. A ella arrebatándole todo el futuro que le quedaba por delante y a él condenándolo a vivir sin su elemento más precioso. Pero cada noche, y cada mañana, cuando sus ojos se abrían y su cuerpo se sacudía, cuando sostenía su cabello mientras ella vomitaba todo el contenido de su estomago, mientras secaba sus lágrimas de temor y de dolor, él también se sentía aliviado. Aliviado de que sus ojos aún se abrieran. Y sabía que estaba mal, que era tan egoísta... Pero no podía evitarlo. No mientras la amara... no mientras él viviera y ella en él.

Así que esa rutina era una pesadilla. Pero también era un sueño -un mal sueño pero sueño todavía- poder revivirla. Pero sabía que el sueño estaba a punto de acabar, que el tiempo se agotaba y lo veía escurrirse como arena entre sus manos. Estaba a punto de despertar a una realidad sin ella, a algo mucho más aterrador y agonizante que la pesadilla actual. Y él no sabía si sería capaz de sobrellevar aquella realidad, de vivir en un mundo así.

Ya se había enfrentado a la ira y a la negación. Aún estaba en esa fase de tristeza arrasadora. Pero todavía no podía aceptar que ella podría, de un segundo a otro, abandonar el mundo. ¿Cómo podría? Sería ridículo, un disparate. Como suponer que las aves no volasen o que el agua no fuera transparente, que lo que respiraba no era oxigeno y que lo que latía en su interior no era un corazón. Suponer un mundo sin ella era imposible, porque ella era un elemento inherente a su propia naturaleza, así como la tierra a la de esas begonias que había rescatado para ella. Un mundo sin Roza era inimaginable. Él creía que arrancarla del universo sería catastrófico. Tendría en su vida, minúscula y vacía antes de conocerla, casi invisible, el impacto de una bomba nuclear. Sería el fin de _su_ mundo.

Esa "noche" se aseguró de que estuviera abrigada y cómoda en su cama antes de salir de la habitación. Era apenas las tres de la mañana, lo que significaba que aún faltaban tres horas para que finalizara el día Moroi; pero ella apenas soportaba mantener sus ojos abiertos más allá de ese tiempo. Había sido así desde que se había enfermado.

Todo había comenzado un mes y medio antes, aunque ella no se enfermó hasta más de dos semanas posterior al brote en la academia. El virus había comenzado como una imitación simple de los síntomas de una gripe común, por eso nadie le había dado mucha importancia aunque fuera poco frecuente -por no decir imposible- que cualquiera de las dos razas se enfermara con desordenes que no fueran el síndrome de sandovsky -en los Moroi- u otras enfermedades de carácter genético.

No fue hasta más tarde, luego de que Eric Landers, un estudiante Moroi de diecisiete años muriera de manera súbita, que las alarmas se dispararon.

La doctora Olendzki, después de descubrir que la secuencia genética del virus era desconocida -y letal- había requerido ayuda externa a la academia. Primero se presentaron cinco especialistas Moroi en infectología que fueron enviados desde la Corte real. Sus conclusiones fueron contundentes y muy diferentes a lo postulado inicialmente por la doctora de St. Vladimir: el virus era mortal, evolucionaba continuamente creando cepas cada vez de más rápida incubación y con menos debilidades, y dentro del organismo se multiplicaba y enviaba sus ataques a diversas zonas. Después de tres semanas habían logrado encontrar una vacuna preventiva que volviera inmune a aquellos que no habían sido infectados -y ya toda la población sana había sido protegida con ella-, pero no existía cura que les ayudara a eliminar una infección previa. Quienes habían sido infectados estaban perdidos.

Tres decenas de infectados era el recuento final. Nueve de ellos habían muerto. Justo después de las dos primeras muertes fue que Rose había empeorado. Por un momento Dimitri albergó la esperanza de que lo suyo no fuera tan grave, de que existiera la posibilidad de que a diferencia de los estudiantes Moroi -más débiles biológicamente- y la pequeña niña dhampir, ella pudiera resistir. Y por un momento parecía que algunos estudiantes estaban mejorando, pero eventualmente cada uno de ellos pereció ante la enfermedad.

En la actualidad existían veintiún afectados. Rose era una de ellos. Él había dejado de actualizarla respecto a las noticias hacía ya algún tiempo, y sabía que no le agradaba, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos y aceptar en voz alta que ellos no tardarían mucho en cerrarse de forma permanente.

Con los infectologos llegaron también un conjunto de pediatras y clínicos y otros especialistas en distintas aéreas, ya que los síntomas resultantes y los órganos que afectaba el agente patógeno eran diversos e impredecibles. Algunas de las primeras víctimas habían muerto a causa de una neumonía provocada por el virus, aunque a otras se le vieron afectados otros órganos de su cuerpo, desde el corazón o los pulmones, hasta el cerebro. Los único que habían sacado en claro hasta el momento era que el virus seguía una especie de patrón determinado por la especie, el género y la edad de los pacientes. La parálisis temporal sólo había sido registrada en tres estudiantes dhampir, mientras que ningún de su especie había manifestado los sangrados internos que si fueron advertidos en los Moroi. La fiebre, las nauseas y la fatiga eran comunes a todos ellos. Las convulsiones sólo en mujeres, mientras que en los varones aparecieron las erupciones en la piel.

— No hay noticias— dijo Alberta Petrov en el momento que vio al joven guardián ingresar al comedor de los guardianes. Ella sabía que él no se distanciaba de Rose más que para mantenerse informado.

— Aún no saben qué los provocó— Él no lo preguntó, ya sabía la respuesta. — Ni cómo ayudarlos.

— Un alimento, un hongo, un mosquito... puede ser cualquier cosa. Tienes una hipótesis, creen que algún alimentador pudo haberlo traído. Han estado trabajando en una vacuna pero pasará tiempo hasta que la desarrollen y más hasta que hagan las pruebas y sea aprobada. Dijeron algo de atacar al virus con un agente similar pero muerto. Realmente no sé.

Dimitri no pudo pasar desapercibida la apariencia de la guardiana. Parecía que había envejecido veinte años en las últimas cuatro semanas. Ella, fiel a su deber y a su cariño por quienes habían sido los estudiantes a su cargo por más de una década, había decidido permanecer en St. Vladimir pese a las advertencias de un posible contagio. Dimitri también sabía que de todos los estudiantes de St. Vladimir Alberta tenía una debilidad por Rose, a quien consideraba prácticamente una hija.

— ¿Sabe algo de la madre de Rose?

— Está muy ocupada con su cargo.

— Me imagino que puede tomarse unos días para estar con su hija. La necesita.

— Tal vez la próxima semana, dijo— murmuró la guardiana, un tanto furiosa, aunque Dimitri sabía que no estaba a él dirigida esa ira.

— Ella no tiene una semana— Cerró los ojos apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios y un silencio ensordecedor inundó la pequeña habitación. Era la primera vez que él decía esas palabras en voz alta, aunque había pasado un tiempo desde que sabía la verdad; y eso parecía hacerlo todavía más real, implacable, como una sentencia sellada a fuego que ninguno de los dos podía cambiar. Y no podían.

— ¿Ha empeorado?— preguntó por fin la mujer. Su voz era un susurro que casi se perdía en el sonido del silencio.

— No más que antes de que se recuperara— admitió. Rose ya había tenido aquel dichoso y maldito día de recuperación tres días previos. No había durado mucho más que para permitirle recuperar su apetito por unas horas y sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado. Y entonces, a la mañana siguiente, parecía que nada había cambiado: los temblores seguían ahí y los episodios de crisis seguían siendo violentos e inoportunos. Pero todos sabían lo que ese efímero placer acarreaba. — Pero todos quienes murieron lo hicieron después de... de mejorar. Y... hay algo en su mirada. Simplemente lo sé.

— Intentaré hablar con Janine— habló después de algún tiempo Alberta. — Le haré saber la urgencia de la situación. Aunque se enojará por mi insistencia.

— Sé, por lo que ha dicho Rose y lo que he tenido posibilidad de ver, que ambas han estado desunidas desde... casi siempre. Y quizás a ella no le interese pasar tiempo con su hija viendo como nunca lo ha hecho antes, pero estos serán los últimos días de oportunidades. Luego no tendrá nada, ni siquiera el arrepentimiento inútil le proporcionara algo de tranquilidad si deja pasar de largo esta oportunidad. Aunque fuera una mentira sería amable de su parte dignarse a ver a su hija y hacerla sentirse amada por su madre. Al menos le debe eso. Rose apreciaría tenerla allí. Y lo único que me importa es hacerla feliz el tiempo que quede. Lo que me recuerda...que necesito tu ayuda con algo.

— Claro, dime— aceptó.

— Rose me pidió algo, pero necesitaré permiso de la directora y la doctora para eso. Intentaré por los medios "legales" primero, pero si ellas no aceptan todavía lo haré.

— Y es ahí donde me necesitas— adivinó. — Me tienes. Cualquier cosa que haya pedido, no es nada. Sólo dímelo.

— Quiere visitar la cabaña del bosque.

— ¿Cabaña?— dijo con sorpresa. No era lo que estaba esperando.

— Uno de los antiguos puestos de guardia, los del ala oeste. Están lejos de los Moroi así que no hay riesgo de infección y la directora no debería tener problemas con su traslado allí. Estaría incluso más alejada de ellos que ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué quiere ir allí?— preguntó extrañada. — Creo que ni siquiera están en condiciones de ser habitados.

— Tasha Ozera se hospedó en una de ellas el año anterior, justo antes de las fiestas navideñas. Está tan preparada como las habitaciones de los novicios. O incluso mejor.

— Pero... ¿por qué?

— Es especial para ella— dijo. En su mente él estaba recordando aquella noche. El fuego que sus propias manos habían encendido alumbraba y les proporcionaba el calor suficiente para mantener sus cuerpos desnudos calientes. El fuego y las acciones y el cuerpo del otro. La había amado esa noche -la había amado mucho antes de esa noche-, pero en esa cabaña ambos se dieron completamente a ese sentimiento hasta entonces reprimido y se permitieron, por primera vez desde que se habían conocidos, soñar e imaginar con un mundo juntos. Porque creyeron que tenían todo el tiempo, que no había prisas. Allí, en esa cabaña, no había Moroi ni sociedades injustas, ni normas ridículas acerca de sacrificar el más honorable de los sentimientos por el deber, ni miedos al que dirán, ni posibles castigos o incertidumbre por el futuro. En aquel pequeño y acogedor mundo no había enfermedad ni tiempo corriendo entre sus manos, ni la muerte pendiendo sobre sus cabezas y separándolos de manera permanente. En ese mundo su Roza no estaba agonizando en una cama y él no estaba allí pronunciados promesas falsas -que ni ella creía y que a él no le proporcionaban tranquilidad ni consuelo-. — Para ambos.

— De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que lidiar con Kirova antes— aceptó finalmente, sin hacer más preguntas. — Iré a asegurarme que el lugar esté limpio y lo prepararé para ella. Y comunicaré los cambios a Olendzki. Si Kirova no acepta todavía puedes llevarla allí. Olendzki no ha hecho más que sentirse culpable, no le dirá nada. Y la directora no se acerca a ninguno de los estudiantes enfermos, al menos no a los dhampir... así que no tiene porque saberlo.

— Gracias, Alberta— dijo sinceramente. — Esto significa mucho más de lo que piensas. Realmente gracias.

— No te preocupes. Veré a Rose más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

— Por supuesto. Ella siempre está feliz de verte.

— ¿Vasilisa?

— Se irá mañana, junto con el resto. Serán reubicados en la corte. —Dimitri sabía que no era lo que ella preguntaba. Le dio una mirada antes de proseguir. —No. No la ha visitado. Sé que la han estado presionando para que no lo hiciera, pero aún así... Y esa fiesta. Es terrible. Ni siquiera son capaces de respetar a sus compañeros caídos. Pareciera que celebran la muerte.

— Eddie y Meredith la visitaron antes de que los obligaran a marcharse. Sabes que ellos no podían hacer nada con eso— Él asintió. —Pero tienes razón. Lo de Vasilisa es incomprensible. Ellas han sido mejores amigas desde niñas. También me molesta ver como la ha abandonado en el momento que más la necesita. Teniendo en sus manos una posible cura...

— Adrian Ivashkov la vio hace dos días. Su poder de curación es inmensamente más débil que el de la princesa, pero no se rinde con ella. La reina ha enviado guardianes y hasta consejeros reales para llevarlo a la Corte pero se ha negado. Así que pienso que si la princesa realmente quisiera ayudar a Rose podría hacerlo.

Dimitri estaba impresionado con la lealtad de Ivashkov. Él no había sido su persona favorita en el mundo, y estaba seguro que Adrian tampoco lo toleraba demasiado. Pero cuando Rose había comenzado a manifestar los síntomas de infección había actuado con rapidez. Aunque sus intentos no habían dado frutos, Dimitri estaba agradecido por su perseverancia.

¿Y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, cómo podía culpar a Adrian -a alguien en el mundo- por enamorarse de una persona tan hermosa -tanto en apariencia como en alma- como su Roza? Y sabía que ella amaba a Adrian, de una manera diferente a como lo amaba a él. Otras persona podían no entenderlo, pero él sí. Porque ella lo había elegido a él para ser su amante, su amigo, su protector, su compañero de vida. Y a Adrian lo había reconocido como un amigo leal. Era diferente, ocupaban papeles distintos en la vida de ella, y recientemente ambos habían aceptado que podían ser capaces de permanecer en su vida -por el bien de ella- y olvidar sus diferencias. Dimitri sabía que no podía ser fácil para Adrian, siendo que aún la amaba, pero se había quedado, y había sido una de las pocas personas que aún luchaban por ella.

— Las personas que realmente la aman, Dimitri, están aquí— dijo Alberta, como haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. — Me tiene y a Adrian. Y tú. Nos tendrá siempre. Cuanto sea que ese "siempre" dure. Entonces, aparte de quien se ha quedado a luchar por ella, nadie más es digno de tener el honor de ser parte de su vida.

 ***O***

Lidiar con Kirova no había sido fácil. Como predijo, ella había gritado. También se negó. Pero a él no le importaba. Esa visita a su oficina había sido sólo una cortesía. Él no podía aferrarse a su deber en ese momento.

Lo que le había dicho a Rose en la habitación era cierto. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella. Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella. Desobedecer una orden expresa de un superior era una pequeña muestra dentro del universo de su amor. Cumpliría su promesa. No podía retroceder ante los gruñidos mandones de esa mujer sin alma, incluso si ella tenía en sus manos el poder de decidir su futuro. No mientras en su mente estaba fresca la imagen de su sonrisa cuando le había prometido llevarla a la cabaña.

Odiaba pensar que se trataba de su último deseo. Pero la vida, la realidad, ya no le permitía aferrarse a la negación. Si se seguía escondiendo de la vida, del temor a perderla, entonces estaría desaprovechando lo único que les quedaba: el presente.

Salió de la oficina de la directora dispuesto a no perder tiempo rogando por una ayuda que no recibiría. Estaba cansado. No tanto por la corta charla en la que ni siquiera había sido capaz de terminar de verbalizar su pedido o de refutar las acusaciones injustas de la directora. Era la carga de malas noticias de las últimas semanas que estaban comenzando a pesar sobre sus hombros. Creía que en cualquier momento quedaría aplastado al piso y no tendría fuerza para levantar sus pies y caminar.

Apenas había logrado cerrar los ojos unas dos horas diarias. Rose dormía la mayor parte del día, así que podría aprovechar esos momentos para hacerlo él también, pero creía que era una pérdida de tiempo irrecuperable. Verla dormir se había convertido en su actividad más rutinaria los últimos treinta días. Sus sueños ya no eran del todo pacíficos. Ella pestañeaba y tenía pesadillas a causa de la fiebre alta, se sacudía en sueños como un presagio de que pronto despertaría con una crisis de espasmos dolorosos y despertaba cada hora por las nauseas. Él necesitaba estar atento a sus respiraciones, a limpiar el sudor de su cuerpo, a proporcionarle tranquilidad y comodidad. Ya habría tiempo para dormir más tarde. Cuando ella no estuviera a su lado, probablemente no querría más que estar arrojado en una cama día y noche.

Cuando entró en su habitación ella aún estaba dormida. Las sábanas se habían enrollado en su cuerpo y las almohadas estaban arrojadas a un lado de la cama. Él sonrió. Incluso en ese momento, cuando su cuerpo apenas tenía una memoria de la Rose de un mes atrás, ella seguía siendo el desorden personificado. Cuando las almohadas o cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance se volvían un estorbo, ella simplemente lo sacaba del camino.

Él se sentó a un lado de la cama. Ella estaba de espaldas a él. Su cabello esparcido por toda la parte superior de la cama. La camiseta blanca que tenía puesta había sido suya, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado caber en ella. Rose había tenido una cosa inmediata con aquella vieja prenda cuando él la vistió con ella la primera noche que pasó en aquella habitación. Su vestimenta desde que había caído enferma era un cambio constante entre esa y la otra remera que él le había dado la noche del hechizo de lujuria. Ambas eran demasiado enormes para su cuerpo pequeño, principalmente ahora que había bajado varias libras y podía ver sus costillas donde su camiseta se levantaba. Pero no le importaba. Si ella se recuperaba y quería comenzar a usar toda su ropa como atuendos diarios él se lo permitiría.

— Oye hermosa— susurró, deslizando la mano a través de su espalda. Un escalofrío lo llenó cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto su cuerpo, ahora más escuálido que el de los mismos Moroi. — Es hora de tu medicina, Roza.

— ¿Camarada?— ella susurró, la confusión trasluciéndose en sus ojos. Despertaba así con mucha frecuencia; adormilada y pérdida a causa de los remedios que le suministraban a diario. A veces tardaba mucho más es aceptar su presencia, y lo miraba por largos segundos hasta que en sus ojos brillaba el reconocimiento.

— Estoy aquí— prometió, alcanzando sus manos, mientras se estiraba para mirarla por encima de sus hombros. Apartó el cabello que se pegaba en su rostro y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — Sólo soy yo, amor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Cansada— susurró débilmente. Era bueno que la habitación estuviera tan silenciosa, o de otra forma él no hubiera sido capaz de oírla. — Pero ya no quiero dormir.

— ¿Qué te parece si tomamos la medicina?— La ayudó a sentarse en la cama, porque ella estaba luchando inútilmente tratando de lograrlo por su cuenta. Ella negó con la cabeza, y él sabía que no era un rechazo a las almohadas que estaba colocando en su espalda.

— No quiero dormir— repitió. — Esas pastillas me hacen sentirme cansada todo el día. No quiero dormir.

— Pero ayudan con el dolor— Su corazón se rompió mientras ella negaba con una sacudida sutil de su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. — Vamos, por favor, Roza. Sólo algunas de ellas, para que te sientas mejor. Toma tu medicina y descansa ahora, así más tarde tendrás más energía para cuando vayamos a la cabaña. Hablé con Alberta y ella la está preparando para que puedas dormir allí por unos días.

Sus ojos llorosos se apartaron de la inspección tímida de sus propias manos y lo miraron con esperanza.

— ¿Iremos?— preguntó, tan bajo que parecía que acababa de contarle un secreto. — ¿Podemos ir ahora?

— ¿Ahora?— inquirió con una sonrisa. — Mañana. Primero debes tomar tú medicina y dormir.

— Vayamos ahora, por favor— insistió.

— Alberta aún no ha acabado con el lugar— le explicó con paciencia. Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar los motivos por los que no era posible, vio los temblores de sus hombros y se preparó para otro episodio de espasmos, sólo que no llegaron. En cambio, un sonido seco y ahogado emergió de sus labios, mientras intentaba apagar sus sollozos sin mirarlo a la cara. Inmediatamente él se lanzó hacia adelante, más cerca de ella, para sostener sus brazos, apartar la cortina de cabello oscuro que caía sobre su rostro y levantar su cara para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos. Ella estaba llorando, fuerte y claro, y sus manos estaban temblando aferradas a las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas. — ¿Roza? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Duele algo?

Pero ella no respondió. En cambio se fundió en sus brazos cuando la envolvió con ellos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, ahogando los sonidos que salían de sus labios en la tela de su remera ya húmeda por sus lágrimas. Él la sostuvo sin saber qué decir o hacer. Enredó sus dedos en la urdimbre de cabellos secos de ella, mientras besaba su cabeza y murmuraba palabras sin sentido para intentar tranquilizarla. Pero ella no se calmó. Después de media hora de continuo llanto él se estaba preguntando cómo un ser tan diminuto era capaz de tener tantas lágrimas para dejar ir. Se obligó a no liberar las suyas y en contra de todos sus sentimientos la apartó de él.

— Oye— susurró, colocando ambas manos en cada una de sus mejillas y bajando su rostro al nivel del suyo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Durante la última media hora sus ojeras perecían haberse pronunciado más bajo sus ojos y la palidez había aumentado alarmantemente. — Llamaré a la doctora Olendzki, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡No! No, quédate, no te vayas— le suplicó. Por un momento le sorprendió la fortaleza de su pedido. No la había visto con aquella convicción tan característica suya desde hacía un par de semanas. Sus manos todavía temblorosas habían atrapado sus brazos y se negaban a soltarlo. — Dimitri, no me dejes. Por favor. Quédate. No te... vayas.

— Roza, tranquila. Respira, por favor— le suplicó, sorprendido por su arrebato. La mirada que le estaba dando era una completamente aterrada. — Sólo iré en busca de la doctora Olendzki.

— No. No vayas. Quédate— hipó.

— De acurdo. Shhh— Pidió, sus muñecas aún atrapadas entre los dedos temblorosos de ella. Lo miraba con precaución, como si no estuviera segura de si debía dejarlo ir o no. Él la salvó de tener que tomar una decisión que parecía una encrucijada para ella en aquel momento y en un movimiento silencioso la invitó a que se acurrucara en sus brazos una vez más. Ella aceptó sin vacilación y ambos permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio. Después de algún tiempo él volvió a hablar. — ¿Quieres decirme que acaba de pasar, Roza?

— Lo siento— susurró ella, apartando los ojos. Él negó, confundido.

— No tienes que decir eso. No tienes que lamentar nada— le prometió. — Sólo déjame saber qué sucede.

— Sólo quiero ir allí— respondió después de algún tiempo. Era un susurró triste, como si se avergonzara de admitir algo que le parecía trivial y a la vez como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿A la cabaña?— ella asintió. — Pero iremos allí mañana. Te lo prometo.

— Pero tiene que ser hoy— volvió a pedir, y parecía algo irritada.

— Por q...

— ¡Porque no podré ir mañana!— gritó. Y era una confirmación a sus propios miedos. Y quería que ella retirara sus palabras. Quería tomarla de los hombros y sacudir su cuerpo y hacer que ella negara todo lo que había dicho. Pero no podía hacerle eso; nada cambiaría lo que el destino ya había marcado para ella. En algún lugar del universo una sombra abstracta había dejado de tejer la tela de su existencia y había cortado precipitadamente los hilos de su vida.

— No digas eso— rogó, ladeando su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. — Por supuesto que podrás ir mañana, y después de mañana y todos los días después de eso.

— ¿Por favor vayamos?— susurró, sorbiendo.

— Iremos donde quieras, pero debes olvidar esos malos pensamientos ¿De acuerdo?

— No quiero que perdamos tiempo pensando que tendremos más de él— susurró. — No tengo miedo de irme, pero no quiero irme sin haber hecho lo que quería. Y sólo quiero dormir a tu lado una vez más allí, en aquel lugar.

— Roza...

— Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría, camarada— se encogió de hombros. — No desperdiciemos más tiempo negándolo o buscando alternativas. No podemos elegir nada aquí, camarada. Yo ya no quiero tomar esas medicinas; no me ayudan, sólo me quitan el tiempo que podría estar disfrutando contigo. No quería rendirme tan pronto, pero entendí que esto no estaba en mis manos o las tuyas. Si en verdad hay una posibilidad de que pueda permanecer aquí un día más, o una semana o un año, entonces pasará sin que nosotros intervengamos. O quizás...

— ¿Quizás?— preguntó con temor.

— Durante el último mes sólo he estado preguntándome de qué servía todo lo que me han enseñado a lo largo de mi vida. Todo perdió sentido en esta cama: ser guardián, mis amigos, mi madre... todo se ha ido. Y de alguna manera, todo eso, de forma más o menos estable, ya estaba en mi vida antes del accidente. Lo único que no tenía antes de morir hace tres años era el amor, eras tú. Y has sido lo único constante desde que apareciste— susurró, apoyando su mejilla en su pecho y haciendo silencio. Él se preguntó si era capaz de oír el sonido agitado de su corazón. — Así que he pensado y me pregunto, si la única razón por la que me han dejado volver de _allí_ en primer lugar fue conocerte a ti. Todos mis pasos, incluso antes de nuestro encuentro en Portland, todos parecen dirigirse a ti.

Él permaneció en silencio, contemplando sus palabras. No podía decirle que él mismo había tenido pensamientos similares antes. ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado si todos los sacrificios y pérdidas de su vida no habían sido organizados para concluir en aquella noche fría de otoñó casi un año atrás cuando la vio por primera vez a través de una ventana? Pero en sus cavilaciones ella era la recompensa permanente a todos esos sufrimientos. Era por demás cruel quitársela entonces.

— Leí una vez, después de la muerte de Iván, sobre como todas las personas que conocemos en nuestra vida están destinadas a aparecer y como cada una de ellas tiene algo que enseñar. Ningún encuentro, ni siquiera el rozarse con alguien en la calle en medio del gentío es fortuito. Todo tiene un por qué. Se quedan el tiempo que ambos aprender lo que sea que el otro tiene para mostrar— susurró, recordando. No quería creer que ellos ya habían cumplido ese plazo. — Pueden ser horas, días, meses, años.

— Supongo que ya hemos aprendido la lección, camarada. Quizás aprendemos más rápido de lo que creemos. Y de lo que queremos.

— Me gustaría volver a conocerte, entonces— respondió. Y esas palabras eran un ruego.

Si pudiera repetir hasta el día de su muerte el periodo efímero y maravilloso de su vida que fue desde conocerla hasta aquel segundo de hablar sobre el destino, su vida sería entonces un constante rebobinar al pasado. Sus propios ojos se empañaron de lágrimas mientras se decían legiones de sentimientos y palabras sin tener que hablar nada. — ¿Alguna vez te conté por qué acepte el trabajo en América? El día en que Alberta me mandó tu expediente y el de Vasilisa... allí había información sobre toda tu vida hasta el momento en que huiste. Iván había muerto un año antes, más o menos el tiempo en que ustedes dos llevaban fuera de la academia. Y vi la fecha en la que tú habías sobrevivido al accidente -no lo habías hecho en realidad, claro, pero no lo sabía-. Vi la fecha, y era la misma en la que me llamaron para decirme que Iván había muerto en la mañana. Y pensé... en ese momento creí que tenía que ver con Vasilisa y mi segunda oportunidad de proteger a un Moroi. Pero no. Eras tú. Cuando devolví la llamada de Alberta y acepté el trabajo, cuando busqué, cuando elegí Portland en vez de las alternativas que teníamos... siempre fuiste tú.

— Y me alegra haberte conocido— dijo ella. — Me alegra haber sobrevivido sólo para conocerte. Aunque ahora la partida sea más dolorosa, aunque ahora si me gustaría quedarme -por ti, por nosotros-, si sólo he nacido para el momento justo en que nos encontramos, entonces estoy feliz. Hace tres años habría muerto sin haber amado. Hace tres años hubiera muerto y Lissa no habría podido seguir si el espíritu despertaba y ella tuviera que lidiar con la oscuridad por su cuenta, pero ahora tiene a Christian. Hace tres años no habría hechos las pases con mi madre, e incluso cuando ella no está aquí, sé -yo sé- que no es por los mismos motivos que antes. Y me alegra que Adrian te haya conocido, porque tengo la sensación de que sus propios destinos estarán entrelazados de alguna forma desde hoy. Hace tres años, en aquel auto en llamas, lo único a lo que temía era el olvido... porque cuando ya no eres recordado por nadie... es ahí cuando mueres realmente.

— Yo siempre voy a recordarte— sollozó sin poder controlarse. Ahora era ella quien lo estaba consolando. — Voy a amarte hasta el último día, porque eres el amor de mi vida, Roza. Sólo mi propia muerte detendrá tus recuerdos. Pero entonces ya estaré contigo.

— Y yo esperaré— susurró débilmente, ahogando un bostezo. — Pero no hay apuro para eso. Porque primero tienes que vivir y hacer montones de cosas con las que me entretendrás más tarde. La eternidad es un largo tiempo, y puede que nos quedemos sin cosas que contarnos, así que es importante que procures hacer muchas cosas divertidas en tu vida, camarada.

— Una eternidad será un segundo contigo a mi lado— le respondió, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello. — Aún tengo muchas cosas que descubrir de ti. No sé si eso es suficiente tiempo.

— ¿Crees que en el cielo se pueda hacer el amor, camarada?— preguntó con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien con quien tengas una cita allí?— preguntó entre risas y lágrimas.

— Sobreviví casi dieciocho años siendo virgen— se burló, su voz cada vez más suave. — Puedo abstenerme por un par de décadas más, hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Así que espero que en el cielo no esté prohibido el sexo, porque entonces estaremos en problemas, aunque yo siempre estoy en esos. Realmente ni siquiera sé si es allí donde iré, o si creo en el cielo.

— Una vez mi abuela dijo que la muerte es atemporal, la eternidad, un presente continuo del ideal de felicidad constituido por la vida terrenal.

— Entonces yo estaré mucho tiempo volviendo aquí, a tus brazos— susurró, bostezando una vez más. — Tengo sueño, camarada.

— Descansa entonces, mi amor.

— Pero quiero ir allí.

— Duerme en mis brazos, yo te llevaré allí— prometió. Y ella aceptó.

Cuando se durmió esa vez él la levantó en sus brazos y la sacó de aquella habitación por primera vez en varias semanas. Él se dio cuenta de por qué había estado evitando llevarla allí. Y es que él había sabido todo el tiempo que lo único que ella estaba esperando -lo único que la retenía a él- era la visita prometida a aquel lugar que los había unido de una forma más poderosa, como resultado de la trama de causas y efectos que el destino había tejido para ellos, y que ni la muerte podía descoser.

 ***O***

Ya había jugado a vivir. Había sido una partida corta pero había tenido suficientes movimientos duros a través de ella. Pero también tuvo su cuota suficiente de amor y felicidad. Ella no podía negar eso. Con él, durante el último año, había sido inmensamente feliz. Le proporcionó todo aquello que nadie más en la vida había sido capaz de darle. La había amado, le enseñó todo sobre ese sentimiento maravilloso y abrumador, y le dio un destino digno y confiable para depositar su propio cariño y respeto, para que sus latidos encontraran un corazón más donde latir, para que su voz no se desvaneciera en la nada una vez que ella se fuera. Ella podía irse en paz, con la certeza de que había pisado los terrenos imprescindibles de la vida. Era hora de terminar esa partida. Era hora de dejar que alguien más ganara. Le gustaba pensar, como en un juego, que su muerte significaba la vida de alguien más en alguna parte del mundo. Cómo había sugerido Dimitri antes: tal vez Iván se había ido para que él tuviera la oportunidad de proteger a alguien más; tal vez ella partía ahora y alguien más en el universo estaba sobreviviendo a algún accidente por milagro.

Su único temor era Dimitri. Por supuesto que amaba escucharlo decir que ella era el amor de toda su vida. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo había esperado para oír esas palabras. Pero esperaba que no fuera la única mujer de su existencia. Realmente esperaba que su recuerdo fuera de felicidad y ese tipo de nostalgia y anhelo que iba disminuyendo con los años pero que nunca se perdía totalmente, como un soplo de aire que le hiciera recordarla dentro de veinte años con una sonrisa y no con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella necesitaba saber que el amor de Dimitri no sería enterrado junto con ella. Ella ya se llevaba su parte justa de él, y estaba agradecida. Y él se quedaba con todo el suyo, por siempre. Pero el amor de él, el cariño y el respeto, su amistad y su lealtad... el mundo tenía derecho a disfrutar de él. Y ella no se sentiría traicionada, no lo haría, si alguien más en el futuro era digno de recibirlo. Si una mujer era capaz de enamorarlo, de borrar el dolor de la pérdida de sus ojos, de hacerlo feliz, no podría estar menos que inmensamente en deuda con esa persona. Porque era todo lo que quería para él. Una vida plena, dichosa, llena de amor y de alegría. Incluso podrían darle esa única cosa que ella nunca habría podido y que él tanto anhelaba: hijos. Ella no dudaba de que él pudiera ser feliz sin ella a su lado, porque, en esencia, ella nunca dejaría su corazón. De alguna manera se aseguraría de permanecer presente, de amparar su seguridad, de susurrarle palabras silenciosas de aliento y darle un empujón con su mano invisible cada vez que una oportunidad se presentara y el dudara.

Ella no creía que amar a otra mujer luego de su muerte fuera una traición a su amor. Ni pensaría que su amor por ella disminuiría porque él amara a alguien más. Ella siempre sería su Roza, lo entendía así. Pero alguien más sería la begonia que lucharía por aferrarse a la vida, por atarse a él, y ganaría. Habría más flores en su jardín, una que haría renacer su felicidad y sus ganas de vivir y amar.

Sabía que sería duro para él su partida. Para él más que para cualquier otra persona de su vida. Pero confiaba en su fortaleza; aquella que le había transmitido como un axioma más de su aprendizaje, junto con los golpes y estrategias, con las reglas de vida zen, con el amor, con la contención, con la protección y con el respeto.

En aquella cama de roble y algodón, en aquel lugar de amor y esperanza en el que habían planeado un futuro que ya no tenían, en sus brazos donde siempre se había sentido a salvo, ella estaba en paz. Tenía la certeza de que no existiría momento en el futuro en el que ambos se sentirían más preparados que ese para afrontar su partida. Nada iba a borrar el dolor: si era entonces o si era después, la muerte dolía sin importar el momento. Pero allí... parecía el tiempo indicado. Ella había querido decir lo de antes. Ella había nacido hace dieciocho años por primera vez, y había muerto aquella noche de invierno rodeada de llamas y pinos nevados. Había vuelto a nacer el día en que Lissa la trajo de regreso, pero no se había sentido realmente viva -en ninguna de sus dos vidas- hasta que lo conoció a él. Si había nacido en sus ojos de la mirada lejana y separados por una ventana, y había renacido en sus brazos en aquella cabaña, tenía sentido que su vida terminara en el mismo punto donde había comenzado.

En ese momento, más que nunca, sintió que su vida tenía un propósito. Y al mirarlo a los ojos, mientras él hablaba sobre Rusia y le contaba detalladamente la arquitectura de las catedrales más hermosas del lugar, ella supo que amarlo había sido ese objetivo. Y pensó que quizás lo había hecho bastante bien.

 ***O***

Terminaron teniendo más que unas pocas horas para acostumbrarse a la idea de estar separados por un largo periodo de tiempo. Un tiempo que, sin embargo, sería más corto del que tendrían para estar juntos una vez que él hubiera cumplido su promesa: la de vivir.

Durante los días posteriores a ese día ella siguió despertando y el siguió teniendo el privilegio de ver sus ojos. Cada día estaba más cansada y al final casi ya no podía mantenerse despierta más que por unos minutos, pero no hubo dolor como con sus compañeros. Cada vez que ella abrió los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa él se permitió sentir la esperanza de que quizás el destino les regalara más tiempo. Y lo hizo, aunque no todo el que él deseaba.

Al séptimo día despertó como en cualquier otro momento. Tomó sus medicinas, comió su comida, olió las flores que él había cortado aquel día para ella, se acurrucó en sus brazos, oyó las historias que él tenía para contarle y ella, a cambio, le habló de sus planes para el futuro. Para el que viviría a través de él. Y ese día se fue. Y él lloró, y trató de de despertarla, y se aferró a su cuerpo sin vida hasta que Alberta y Adrian llegaron horas más tarde y lo separaron de ella. Y quiso morir también. Quiso acompañarla. Y habría encontrado la manera de acortar ese espacio-tiempo que lo separaba de tenerla para toda la eternidad, pero no pudo hacerlo porque debía cumplir su promesa.

— Confié que tus brazos me traerían hasta este lugar incluso cuando yo estuviera dormida, camarada. Ahora confió que en tu corazón me llevaras a todos esos lugares que prometiste incluso cuando esté muerta, y que harás por mi todas esas cosas que tenías planeadas para nosotros— había pedido más temprano aquel día. Y él, aunque sabía que de todas las cosas que le había pedido, _vivir_ sería la más difícil, le prometió que lo haría.

Y con la esperanza de que se lo recompensaría con una eternidad a su lado, intentó cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

Por: Brenda I

* * *

¡Hola! Tan feliz de estar haciendo esto de nuevo. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Sé que es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo con ustedes. Es, además, la primera parte de un nuevo fic que estaré publicando el próximo año.

Así que saludos enormes para todos. Nos vemos en la próxima ocasión. :)


	4. Capitulo 3: Su esposa, Tú mujer

_**DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEO VAMPIRE ACADEMY.  
CAPITULO EDITADO POR EUDA. **_

* * *

**_RESUMEN._**

Un mundo de lujos, viajes, dinero, joyas, y lo más anhelado, su libertad. Pero esta libertad tiene un precio, un arreglo de seis meses con un hombre despreciable, un viaje al otro lado del mundo y una cabaña de medio pelo, ¿Sera este el punto de ruptura de Rose? O ¿será un nuevo comienzo? Su padre la vendió, su esposo es alcohólico y mujeriego y su vecino está más caliente de lo que es permitido, si, la vida de Rose Hathaway esta patas arribas, pero de algo ella está segura, nada puede empeorar… ¿o sí?

* * *

 _ **Su esposa, Tú mujer.**_

—Te vez hermosa, querida —Alberta musitó mientras acomodaba mi falda de lino negro. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Un elegante, pero sencillo vestido acariciaba mi delicado cuerpo terminando un par de centímetros arriba de mis rodillas, las sandalias de tacón eran delicadas con mis pies y el maquillaje fue leve, casi inexistente —Pero, no es el atuendo correcto para una novia.

—No soy una —murmure bajo, tan bajo que no creo que ella me hubiese escuchado—. Y gracias a mi padre nunca lo seré, no en realidad — ella termino de acomodar mi cremallera y se hizo a mi lado y me miro a los ojos.

—El acuerdo que hizo tu padre, dice que deberán ser esposos por los próximos seis meses, luego serás libre y podrás tener todo lo que has deseado, un amor lindo, una casa y hasta hijos.

—No es tan fácil, Alberta. Solo hay una primera vez para todo, hasta para caminar por el altar, la mía será hoy, y aunque pasara todo aquello que dices, nada será igual porque ya nada será como la primera vez. —Una silenciosa lagrima rodó por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi barbilla, cayó, y se perdió entre mi vestido.

—Pero es mejor tarde que nunca —ella me tomó de los hombros y me hizo que la mirarse—. Todo en la vida se basa en experiencias, esta no tiene por qué ser diferente, saca lo bueno, olvida lo malo y cuando el tiempo caduque serás libre —la mire a sus ojos, esos ojos cálidos que me habían envuelto desde que era una niña, esos ojos que remplazaban los verdes esmeraldas de la mujer que me dio la vida, mi madre, aunque pensándolo bien, aquella mujer solo me dio la vida y me dejo una serie de problemas, en cambio, la mujer que tenía enfrente me había criado durante toda mi vida, aquella mujer era mi madre.

—Lo que más me duele, es que mi padre me vendió, como si fuera un auto, como si fuera una propiedad.

—Rose…

—¡No! —La interrumpí— durante años he dejado que lo defiendas, pero ahora, ahora debes reconocer que se le ha pasado la mano, soy su hija, soy su única hija y me vendió a la primera oportunidad, no pensó en mí o como me podría sentir. —Camine hasta la gran ventana de mi apartamento y mire la ciudad que se extendía a mis pies, tan grande y ruidosa y a la vez tan pequeña y lejos de mi alcance. Me abracé a mí misma y con voz baja le dije— me vendió por un imperio más grande, más dinero, más poder. — Volví la vista hacia Alberta y con la mirada dura dije— y aquel hombre no es diferente, el acepto por los mismo, más dinero, como si el que tuviera ya no le bastara.

—Sabes que no fue él quien acepto, ¿verdad? Fue su padre quien arregló el acuerdo —me volví bruscamente hacia ella y con los dientes apretados le dije.

—No es diferente, Je… como se llame tiene treinta años, ¿no crees que es algo mayor para decidir qué hacer? Además, ¿lo has visto? Es mujeriego, egocéntrico y según he escuchado trata al mundo como si fuera la misma mierda, no quiero conocerlo y menos ser su esposa, es simplemente repugnante.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, de lo contrario te quedaras en la calle —una tercera voz se escuchó en la estancia. Alberta y yo nos volteamos a la voz del intruso y en la entrada de la habitación se imponía un oscuro Abe. —Y no creo que con tu estilo de vida sea algo que desees, pequeña flor.

— ¿Y por qué me quedaría en la calle? Soy una excelente profesional, oh espera, verdad que chantajeaste a media ciudad para que no me dieran trabajo y así poderme casar con el hijo de papi, que lindo. —Él sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza, provocándome más ira.

—No eres una excelente _profesional_ , eres hermosa, y las mujeres hermosas no tienen la cualidad de ser inteligentes —Él caminó hasta donde mí y sobó mi rostro, su tacto me causó estremecimiento—. Piénsalo como un arreglo, he asegurado tu vida, nunca pasaras necesidades.

—Nunca las pasaría —dije haciendo un lado su tacto con mi mano—. Prefiero fregar pisos que seguir tu juego —camine hasta mi buro y me serví una copa de brandy—, pero como no quiero tirar mi educación al carajo, seguiré tu estúpido plan con una condición —mire Alberta como bebía de mi copa y ella asintió.

—No están en lugar de negociar — él dijo un poco irritado.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí lo estoy, y tu aceptaras, de lo contrario tus millones se irán al carajo. —Me volví hacia él y le sonríe con malicia, la misma sonrisa que había aprendido de él con el paso de los años.

—¿Y qué seria eso, Rose?

—Es muy sencillo, al cumplirse los seis meses me divorciare, no te daré más tiempo, en ese tiempo tú veras cuánto dinero le sacas al viejo Alexander, es tu decisión, pero luego de ello, tendrás que dejar que me contraten en cualquier clínica de la ciudad y me dejaras en paz, desaparecerás de mi vida y nunca más volverás.

—¿Qué sucede si no acepto? ¿Y si quiero que el matrimonio se alargue por más de seis meses? —Me encogí de hombros como me puse mi velo de color negro.

—Lo perderás todo, tú mismo lo has dicho, soy hermosa, tan hermosa que cualquiera caerá rendido a mis pies, y créeme, el hijo de Alexander no será la excepción. Los hombres piensan con la de abajo y por un poco de buen sexo ellos hacen lo que una desee —lo mire y sonreí, a diferencia de su semblante que era oscuro y turbio—. Y créeme que te puedo dejar en la ruina querido _padre._ Así que, si te niegas, no me quedará otra opción que cogerme a mi futuro esposo hasta que aceda a quitarte tu imperio y créeme no me dolerá hacerlo.

—No te atreverías —me retó. Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza.

—Haría eso y más. Tú me has quitado mucho, y no me dolerá hundirte, así que ¿tenemos un trato o no? —Estiré mi mano. Me miró con detenimiento por unos momentos más, dudando, hasta que él caminó y estrechó mi mano.

—Disfruta siendo la putilla de un millonario. —Se iba a soltar, pero lo agarré con fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí.

—Recuerda que tu futuro está en manos de esta puta, así que ándate con cuidado, Abrahim —Lo solté y él se enderezo arreglando su chaqueta y comenzó a irse, pero antes lo detuve—. Un consejo para el futuro _padre,_ —él se detuvo y me escucho— la próxima vez sé más inteligente y no hagas tratos con el diablo porque te puede ir mal —su espalda se tensó, pero él se marchó sin palabra y mirada alguna.

…

—Yo, Rose Mazur, te tomo a ti Je… — me quede en silencio, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Jessy? ¿Jhon? ¿Jimmy? —Yo te tomo a ti Je… — Ah, porque era tan difícil. Fácil, porque no sabía su nombre, solo lo había escuchado una vez en mi vida y no le había parado atención.

—Jeese — su voz irritada se escuchó por la estancia.

—Yo, Rose Mazur, te tomo a ti Jeese Zeklos como esposo —puse la sencilla, pero costosa, argolla en su dedo.

—Por el poder que me confiere el estado de New York, yo los declaro marido y mujer —el juez se detuvo por un momento y algo vacilante dijo: —puede besar a la novia.

Jesse me miró, sus ojos azules penetrantes me perforaron con crueldad y frialdad. Ambos, como si estuviéramos conectados, nos dimos media vuelta sin tocarnos y caminamos hasta la salida del estudio, los invitados, o más bien las pocas personas que nos acompañaron miraron hacia ambos lados en cualquier sitio que no fuera a nosotros, si, era algo incómodo.

Al salir del estudio donde se ofició la boda, Alberta, me recibió con una copa de bourbon y se alejó dando abasto a los pocos invitados. Mire a cada uno y todos eran unos completos extraños para mí. Del brazo de mi padre colgaba una despampánate pelirroja que era unos veinte años más joven que él, al otro extremo de la habitación estaba Alexander y Katherine Zeklos, los detalle, no debían de sobre pasar los cincuenta. Katherine, era una mujer muy hermosa y un tanto afectuosa, sus delicadas facciones eran siempre suavizadas por una cortés sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban la calidez de toda madre. Alexander, aunque no era tan efervescente como lo era su mujer, en sus claros ojos se podía ver un poco de afectividad; a pesar de ser un hombre poderoso en el mundo de la industria, era un hombre humilde y piadoso. Los mire un poco más, él tomaba la mano a su esposa y se la besaba mientras compartían una pequeña charla, ambos eran sofisticados, educados y hasta cierto punto cálidos, ¿Cómo era posible que de esa mezcla naciera algo tan desagradable como _Jesse_?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el que era mi nuevo _esposo;_ la palabra se sentía amarga y áspera contra mi paladar. Ese hombre jamás seria mi esposo, era soberbio, egocéntrico, mandón, mujeriego, y, aunque no era de dominio público, su sexta copa de licor me indico que tenía una gran adicción al licor caro; no me sorprendería si también fuera agresivo. Jesse Zeklos, en otras palabras, un desecho de ser humano con tanto dinero, que no apuesto que no sabía qué hacer con él, y con un gran parecido, era el amante perfecto de las mujeres de la ciudad, pero ni su atractivo ni su cartera llena de fajos verdes ocultaba el despreciable ser que era, ya saben, un demonio con disfraz de ángel, la comparación me causo risa.

Como si mi mirada lo llamara, su espalda se puso rígida y se dio media vuelta clavando sus penetrantes y azules ojos en mí. Vi como repaso su vista por todo mi cuero y una pequeña y lobuna sonrisa se apareció en sus gruesos labios. Rodeé mis ojos. Ni en sus sueños, querido amigo, tocarás algo como yo. Vi como dejo su copa vacía sobre la mesa y camino hasta mí, con paso lento y calculador, estaba intentando intimidarme, cosa que no logró.

—Llego la hora de irnos —dijo como me tomaba del hombro y caminaba conmigo hasta la puerta de la gran casa.

—Aún no he empacado nada y suéltame —dije a la vez que arrancaba mi brazo de su mano grande y fría.

—Tus cosas ya están listas, tenemos un avión que tomar.

—¿Luna de miel? Debo decir que me sorprendes un poco, Zeklos —su mirada, sin poder creerlo posible, se hizo más fría y calculadora.

—Nadie menciono que te daría una luna de miel —él me volvió a mirar y sonriendo de medio lado dijo: —no es que valgas la pena de igual manera —auch, debo admitir que eso dolió.

—Si no es una luna de miel, entonces ¿a dónde vamos? —pregunte como le seguía el paso por los escalones de piedra de la entrada.

—A diferencia de ti, los adultos debemos trabajar.

—Yo trabajo — corrí a defenderme, el aminoro su paso y perdonándome una mirada levantó su gruesa ceja a modo de burla.

—Ir de compras a Paris no cuenta como empleo, Rosemarie —fruncí el ceño. Primero odiaba que me llamaran por ese nombre y segundo, no era de las que se iba de compras cada fin de semana a Paris, la escuela de medicina nunca me dejo el suficiente tiempo si quiera para recordar que era mujer. Sin embargo, no me impresiono que él no lo supiera, algo me decía que Abe no le había dicho de mis logros.

—Como digas, Zeklos —pase por su lado y camine hasta el auto, lo sentí inhalar fuertemente y seguirme el paso, el hombre al parecer perdía muy fácil los estribos. Una vez dentro del auto le pregunté—. En todos los casos, pensé que trabajabas aquí, en la empresa de tu padre —él me ignoró como tomaba una copa y se la llenaba de apestoso y caro Whisky.

Sólo le dio un sorbo, lo degusto y cerro sus ojos en deleite, me causo repulsión el gesto, odiaba el licor, odiaba su olor y lo que les hacía a las personas, y no podía creer que ahora estaba casada con un alcohólico.

—Lo hago, pero la empresa es grande, tenemos negocios en el exterior y mi padre no puede hacerse cargo de ellos, así que me corresponden a mí. —Él me miró y añadió—. No espero que lo entiendas, pero debes acostumbrarte a viajar en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿soy tu siamesa o algo así que debo andar detrás de tu trasero?

—Que dama —murmuro por lo bajo—. No, pero eres mi esposa, y no dejare que te quedes aquí haciendo y deshaciendo dejando el apellido Zeklos por los suelos.

—Alto ahí alcohólico de mierda —sus ojos se abrieron, estaba segura de que mi rostro rojo debía ser un poema—. No por que hayamos firmado un papel te da el derecho de tratarme como se te venga en gana, que estés acostumbrado a follarte a prostitutas de esquina, no te da el derecho de confundirme con una de ella, no lo harás y no te lo permitiré. Y en el peor de los casos, el que debe andarse con cuidado es otro, ¿o te recuerdo quien sale cada dos días en el periódico con una aventurilla nueva? No porque tú seas una escoria como hombre quieras pensar que soy igual.

—No soy una escoria, y mis "Aventurillas" no son de tu importancia.

—Ahora sí, no seré el hazme reír de las personas, o te comportas o…

—¿O que, Rosemarie? No puedes dejarme, si lo haces ya sabes lo que te pasara —Tragué largo y espeso, mas no retrocedí ni perdí el control, no me iba dejar humillar por él.

—No me pasara nada, solo quedare en la ruina, créeme. Ahora, eso es mejor que estar a tu lado, cualquier cosa es mejor que estará tu lado —un reflejo de dolor alumbro en sus ojos, pero él lo supo camuflar—. No soportare infidelidades, Zeklos, así que guarte bien esas bolas, a la primera me voy, sé que voy a perder, pero también sé que aquí hay algo en juego para ti, de otra manera no hubieras aceptado y sea lo que sea no te conviene que me vaya, así que respetas o los dos perderemos.

Me volteé mirando hacia la ventana no dándole cabida para responder, a lo lejos percibí como se servía otra copa de licor y otra y otra, realmente tenía un problema, pero lo ignoré, tenía muchos problemas como para lidiar con los suyos. Con un soplido de casación descargué mi cabeza sobre el cristal y cerré los ojos, este, frio y duro fue relajante contra mi piel. Vi la ciudad con ojos cansados y una solitaria lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, y me pregunté si no había sido yo la que había negociado con el diablo.

…

—Esto debe ser una broma — dije como mire la cabaña que tenía frente a mí, o ¿pocilga sería la palabra correcta? La verdad no sabría decirlo.

Con cuidado de no enterrarme una esquirla de madera, caminé por los viejos escalones y subí a la parte delantera, si, no era más lindo de lo que se divisaba de lejos. La cabaña en si era pequeña, y aunque contaba con todas sus paredes y ventanas en su lugar, el piso y algunos marcos estaba podridos, dando a entender que no había sido usada, ni mantenida en un largo tiempo. Con más cuidado a un en no pisar un pedazo de madera podrido entre en la propiedad, si afuera estaba en mal estado, adentro no estaba mejor. Lo único que lucía decente era la chimenea en piedras y aun así no hizo ver elegante el lugar. Caminé por la sala principal y vi esta estaba vacía, al igual que la cocina y las demás habitaciones exceptuando la habitación principal, al parecer esta era la única parte de la propiedad que lucía impecable y estaba equipada con todo de última tecnología.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — me volví a preguntar a Jesse quien pasaba por mi lado y entraba en la habitación.

—Nos quedaremos aquí mientras soluciono los problemas de la empresa.

—Estas de broma, ¿verdad? —le mire con desprecio—. No podemos vivir aquí, esta casa o lo que sea se cae a pedazos, vayamos a un hotel —Me di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, pero una mano grande y fría me tomo por el brazo con brusquedad.

—Déjame aclararte algo, _princesita_ —sus dientes estaban apretados y su voz salió afilada y con odio—, tú no tienes dinero, por lo cual no estás en posición de opinar, y no nos iremos de esta cabaña, ¿te parece que no podemos vivir aquí? Entonces arréglalo, tienes dinero a tu disposición si lo quieres hacer.

—Espera —lo interrumpí —, ¿no estarás sugiriendo que me convierta en tu empleada? —la sonrisa lobuna que me regalo fue una respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Bueno _Rosemarie_ , no pensaras que mantendré tu lindo trasero aquí sin hacer nada ¿verdad? Tampoco digo que tienes que ser una sirvienta —él me dio una mirada de arriba abajo y vi como sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Aunque si deseas que te regale uno de esos uniformes sugestivos, no es más que me lo digas, seria todo un placer ver esas piernas tuyas.

Me solté bruscamente de él—eres un cerdo —escupí en desprecio. Él por su parte me tomó nuevamente del brazo, jalándome hacía él, pegando nuestras caras.

—Tal vez, pero tendremos que sobrevivir juntos durante algún tiempo, ambos tenemos necesidades, no veo por qué no saciarlas juntos. Sin embargo, aparte de eso debes ganarte el alimento, Rose, no me gusta mantener a las personas sin hacer nada, y créeme que no serás la primera, te encargaras de que esta casa sea digna para vivir y de mis necesidades.

—Primero me arranco los ojos y me los como antes de estar contigo, y segundo, si esperas que al llegar todos los días encontraras una cena caliente, te informo mejor que de una vez empieces a comer a la carta, porque, mi querido amigo, no soy tu sirvienta —me solté bruscamente de él y con agilidad tome sus testículos y se los apreté a tal punto que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear—. Y la próxima vez que vuelvas si quiera a dignarte a tocarme como lo has hecho el día de hoy, hasta ese día tu amiguito te acompañara. No creas que soy como las demás mujeres, no porque no tenga dinero, quiere decir que me dejare humillar por ti, despierta, Zeklos, esta es la vida real, y en la vida real, las mujeres se defienden —lo solté como el cayó a mis pies aullando de dolor y me fui por donde había venido.

—¡Perra! —logre escucharlo musitar, pero no le preste atención, él tenía que aprender a comportarse como un hombre.

…

Rusia, suspire, Rusia. Era frio, desolado, blanco y muy solo, extremadamente solo. Los días en la cabaña eran solitarios. Jesse no era una muy buena compañía, cuando me despertaba él no estaba y cuando me acostaba él no había llegado. El frecuentaba otras mujeres, lo sabía, cada día al recoger las ropas sucias podía oler los perfumes baratos y el licor en ella, me enfurecía, él tenía una vida normal, mientras yo estaba aquí encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes todos los días todo el día; a veces pensaba que el universo me odiaba.

Deje la taza de chocolate sobre la única mesa que había y me levante del único sillón que había, mire la casa, todo estaba vacío y frio, tal vez podría hacer algo, digo, no era una experta en construcción, pero había leído algunos catálogos los últimos días y sabia como poner una pared, no debía ser tan difícil después todo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tome mi abrigo y mi cartera, Jesse me había dado una tarjeta de crédito para las cosas básicas como alimento, el cual incluía una larga lista de licores, y para el mejoramiento del hogar, eso era todo, si un solo centavo salía para algo diferente el me lo iba hacer pagar, no sabía cómo, pero sabía que el pequeño bastardo se las ingeniaría y no sería nada bonito. No digo que me golpeara, no lo creía uno de esos hombres, aunque uno siempre se podía equivocar, pero había peores lecciones que los golpes, y en mi vida ya había tenido demasiado maltrato psicológico como para permitir, que este hijo de perra, me lo hiciera también.

Me subí en el vehículo y colocando el GPS, me marché. La cabaña, o pocilga, como me gustaba llamarla estaba a unos cinco minutos de la carretera principal, de ahí seria unos quince minutos hasta la ciudad, y de ahí, quien sabe cuánto hasta encontrar una ferretería. Con el silencio envolviendo el ambiente nevado y solitario decidí por un poco de música. El viaje fue tranquilo y un poco relajante, estar en una ciudad extraña, casada con un completo extraño amante del whisky era abrumador y un poco estresante, todo en mi vida era un caos. Mi madre estaba muerta, mi padre era un controlador obsesionado por el dinero, mi esposo era un completo idiota y yo, bueno, yo era una doctora fracasada que dependía del estado de animo de mi padre. Que linda vida.

Encontré una ferretería cerca de una plaza. Estacionando el auto me baje de el y mire a mi alrededor, el pueblo era pequeño y pintoresco, de las casas y las edificaciones salía humo de las chimeneas y las personas caminaban sin mirar mucho quien había a su alrededor, no muy diferente de América. Con cuidado de no caer por la nieve entre en la gran tienda de materiales, allí el aire cálido acaricio mi piel con agrado y confortes. Mire a mí al redor y había varios compradores y unos cuantos ayudantes acomodando las diferentes herramientas en sus pasillos respectivo, ignorando el hecho de que yo no sabía por dónde comenzar tome un carrito de supermercado y me dedique a recorrer los grandes pasillos.

Recordando lo que había leído tome todas las herramientas necesarias, las placas de yeso y los fui acomodando en mi carrito, necesitaba más cosas de las que me suponía así que como iba pasando los estantes fui adquiriendo todo lo que necesitaba, mi última parada fue en las placas de madera. Había tantos estilos que no sabía por cual decidirme, sin agregar que no sabía cómo las cargaría hasta el vehículo, tal vez esto no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

—Te recomiendo el pino, siempre son confiables a la hora de construir —me di media vuelta hacia la voz y me encontré con un hombre, de unos treinta tanto años y atractivo.

—¿Disculpa? — pregunte un poco confundida. Él sonrió dejando iluminar sus hermosos ojos color café.

—El pino siempre es recomendable para la construcción —él señalo mis compras —es confiable y resistente, además siempre es un buen aislante del frio, créeme, sé de esas cosas.

—Oh —fue lo único que dije mirando nuevamente hacia las opciones que tenía enfrente de mí.

—Mire —él caminó hasta donde estaban las placas y tomando una me las enseño—, si ve, son gruesas lo que ayudara aislar el frio, además no son tan frágiles como las demás por lo cual cuando las ensamble no se romperán, ni se agrietarán. —la mire un poco fascinada, su voz era gruesa y melódica, era un poco cálida y muy varonil, como todo él— y son de fácil ensamble.

—Entonces son perfectas —dije dándole una sonrisa plena la cual él respondió—. Mucho gusto soy Rose…

—Zeklos —él me interrumpió—. Lo sé, soy vecino de usted, vivo en la cabaña más cerca de ustedes —él cambio de mano sus compras y estirándome su mano se presentó— Me llamo Dimitri Belikov. —Su mano era cálida y un poco callosa, lo que me dio un claro indicio cuál era su trabajo.

—Bueno Sr. Belikov, le agradezco mucho su ayuda, realmente estaba muy perdida —miré de nuevo el estante y riéndome con un poco de vergüenza admití—. No soy muy buena con esto.

—No debe preocuparse, no es tan difícil como parece, sólo lea las instrucciones y todo saldrá bien —Él miró el reloj de su muñeca y volvió su atención a mí—. Debo marcharme, espero que tenga suerte con su proyecto.

—Gracias nuevamente —él asintió y se marchó pasando por mi lado, su colonia alcanzo a tocar mis fosas nasales, las respire con deleite, era embriagador, como lo era su portador.

Terminé las compras y con ayuda de un asesor subí todo al vehículo, apenas si me quedo espacio para montarme. Decidí ir a tomar algo antes de regresar, tal vez ir a un café y mientras disfrutar de mi actual lectura. El pueblo era realmente hermoso, y entre más lo miraba más me gustaba, como había visto, no era muy grande, pero sus casas coloniales, sus montañas rodeadas de nieve y su cultura me enamoraba. Estacione afuera de un lindo restaurante y entre. La tiendecilla era pequeña y estaba llena, era tan calidad que no quería salir de allí. Tome un asiento en el centro y pedí unos pastelillos con un poco de chocolate, mire a mi alrededor y en la barra vi al hombre de la tienda, Dimitri, era su nombre, si mal no lo recordaba.

No estaba solo, a su lado había una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos negros y piel pálida, ambos estaban serios, bueno, Dimitri estaba serio, la mujer parecía a punto de llorar, estaban enfrascados en una conversación, por la forma en como ella lo miraba algo me dijo que eran más que amigos, así que con renuncia quite mi vista de la pareja y comencé a comer mi comida y a leer un libro.

Estaba tan concentrada en la parte donde la adolescente se da cuenta que su amado posiblemente murió en las cavernas a manos de los vampiros malos, o _Strigoi,_ como ellos los llamaban, que no me di cuenta de que había alguien a mi lado hasta que su aroma me impregno las fosas nasales y su grueso acento se escuchó.

—Al parecer es mi día de suerte —levante la vista de mi libro para encontrarme cara a cara con un verdadero Dios ruso— ¿Puedo? —él pregunto señalando la silla vacía que había enfrente de mí y yo asentí como hipnotizada.

Por nuestro lado paso la mujer que antes lo acompañaba y me lanzó una mirada afilada haciéndome tragar, Dimitri, siguió mi mirada y rápidamente hablo—. No te dejes intimidar, sólo está molesta.

—No me intimida —dije—, sólo me asusta un poco, parece que me quiere asesinar. — él sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—Sí, Natasha tiene ese don, sin embargo, es inofensiva.

— ¿Es tu novia? —solté, pero cuando me di cuenta me cubrí la boca en vergüenza —. Lo lamento, no debí preguntar, fue descortés de mi parte.

—No te preocupes, Rose — él sonrió. Mi nombre rodo tan deliciosamente por su lengua que algo dentro de mí se incendió—, y para responder tu pregunta, es más bien una ex novia, es una larga y desagradable historia para una tarde y una compañía tan buena —mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, fue un pequeño alago, pero era lo más que había conseguido en mi vida—. Pero debo admitir que tú no eres la única curiosa.

— ¿A no? — pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—No —él se acercó y bajo el tono de su voz—. Me intriga saber cómo alguien como Jesse, termino casado con una joven como tú.

—¿Debo sentirme ofendida? —Pregunte un poco seria. Él noto mi cambio de ánimo por lo que se apresuró a decir.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que no me explico cómo alguien como Jesse consiguió a una mujer joven y hermosa como tú —mis mejillas ardían en este punto. Aquí estaba yo frente a este Dios ruso que pensaba que era hermosa, tal vez hoy estaba de suerte.

—Gracias —musite—, pero ¿cómo sabes que soy joven?

—Bueno, eso es fácil — él puso su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició con delicadeza—. Cuando te dicen algo sencillo, pero bonito, tu hermoso tono de piel se sonroja. Las mujeres mayores perdieron la capacidad de sonrojarse al llegar a los treinta, además, —él agrego— tu forma de hablar y de expresarte denotan inseguridad, lo que no tiene una mujer mayor. —Su mano me siguió acariciando como su mirada me calentaba en lugares que no eran correctos.

—Tengo veintidós años —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y luego recordé su pregunta— y lo de Jesse, es algo desagradable de lo cual no me gusta hablar, pero si te preguntas si hay amor, te digo que no, sólo es un acuerdo de negocios. —Su mano se detuvo y su ceño se frunció. Él retiro su mano de mi mejilla y casi lamente la pérdida de su calor.

—Lo lamento, ¿acuerdo de negocios? ¿Cómo? Por favor no me digas que eres una estirada millonaria de su mundo —la palabra _millonaria_ salió con bastante desprecio. Ahora la que frunció el ceño fui yo, no por tener dinero quiere decir que uno sea una mala persona.

—No soy de su mundo, ni del de nadie, solo soy Rose, mi padre hizo un acuerdo para que me casase para volverse más rico, así que el estirado es él —me levante de la silla tomando mis cosas— y tener dinero no te hace mala persona, esos papelitos verdes no te hacen de ninguna manera, eres tú quien decide que ser; pero para que tu conciencia quede tranquila y no creas que coqueteabas con una _millonaria estirada,_ te respondo que no lo soy y si lo fuera no me definiría como persona, feliz tarde. —Y sin más palabras me marche de allí montándome rápidamente en mi vehículo.

Que tonta, todos eran iguales, todos juzgaban sin antes conocer, todos creían que tenían el derecho de juzgarme sin ni siquiera conocerme, ¿por qué nadie podía ver más allá de lo que realmente era? ¿Por qué nadie veía la gran medica que podría ser y no la niña millonaria que no era? Fui demasiado estúpida pensar que el guapo y sexy Dimitri podía coquetear conmigo sin malas intenciones o pensar que era una niña mimada. Fui demasiado ingenua.

…

Estoy sudando como un maldito puerco. Mi cabello oscuro se pegaba a mi frente como entre mis pechos me corría el sudor, las manos me ardían y los pies me estaban matado, realmente la albañilería no era lo mío. Mire la estancia y esta estaba vacía, sin ninguna pared, lo único que mantenía en pie la estructura eran sus vigas y columnas, las cuales estaban a la espera de ser ocultadas detrás de una buena y bonita pared de yeso. Tomé un poco de agua y me puse las manos en la cintura, realmente no sabía cómo empezar; las placas de yeso me miraban desde el piso y la cortadora desde un extremo. Por todos los cielos ¡no sabía hacerlo! De sólo ver su hoja de cortar, me daba pavor rebanarme algo.

Pero como la mujer valiente que soy, me arriesgue. Dejando a un lado la botella de agua y el hecho de que sudaba como cerdo me agache y tome la primera placa de yeso, era liviana, y fui con ella hasta la cortadora que estaba a la espera de ser usada. Con un flexómetro tome las medidas y estaba dispuesta hacer el primer corte cuando la puerta sonó. Mire sobre mi hombro, confundida, llevaba casi dos semanas por este lado y nadie había venido nunca; ni siquiera Dimitri siendo mi supuesto vecino había venido, y menos luego de nuestro último encuentro.

Con renuncia dejé lo que hacía y me dirigí hacia la puerta, a fuera, la nieve caía por lo cual al abrirla y esta chocar con mi cuerpo mi piel se erizo, pero el sentimiento no duro mucho cuando vi la persona que había enfrente mío sosteniendo un termo que podría contener algún liquido caliente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dije con los dientes apretados. Dimitri, miró un poco incómodo, pero sin embargo me sonrió, no pude dejar de ver sus gruesos y carnosos labios, realmente eran perfectos para besar.

 _Concentración, Rose._

—Sólo pasé a saludar —respondió— y a traerte un chocolate, ya sabes como una ofrenda de paz. —Entrecerré mis ojos y sin decir nada me dispuse a cerrar la puerta, pero su pie se interpuso—. Hey, lamento en serio lo de la otra vez, sé que no fue cortes de mi parte, pero si me aceptas el chocolate puedo explicarte mis razones —lo mire sin decir mucho, no me confiaba de él, a decir verdad, no me confiaba de nadie.

—Tienes diez minutos —tomé el termo y lo inspeccione probando su peso— y para ser sinceros, sólo te dejo entrar por el chocolate— él sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para una próxima vez —ese, _próxima vez_ me hizo bailar todo por dentro, pero lo ignore.

Entramos y el miró la estancia, o más bien lo único que había y vi que su labio es inclino en una media sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso? Mientras el miraba la estancia yo lo mire a él, era tan alto que, aunque usara mis zapatos más altos, no lo alcanzaría en su totalidad, si mucho llegaría hasta su nariz. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, de un color chocolate al igual que sus ojos y sus hebras eran gruesas. Su cuerpo era musculoso, de pecho ancho y de cadera estrecha, todo en él estaba en perfecta armonía. Pero si tuviera que elegir, mi parte favorita serian sus ojos, eran tan hermosos, sus ojos eran calculadores y serios, pero cuando sonreía estos se iluminaban y era una autentica obra de arte.

—Asi que —él comenzó mirándome de nuevo a mí, por un segundo fui consiente de mi aspecto y me dio un poco de vergüenza, aunque lo disimule— Mira, _Roza,_ lamento lo del otro día, no fui un caballero.

—Sí, fuiste un poco grosero —admití—, no sé qué te pasa con la gente de dinero, pero no todos somos iguales.

—Lo sé, pero —él se detuvo y me miró a los ojos—¿Recuerdas a la mujer que estaba conmigo en la cafetería? —Asentí — su nombre es Natasha, Natasha Ozera, su abuelo materno es un _jeque_ árabe, lo que hace que tenga tanto dinero que no sabe ni qué hacer con él, pero lo que le sobra de dinero le falta de educación; sus allegados no son diferentes. Créeme, conozco más gente así, y no son la excepción.

—No porque ella sea así, significa que yo lo sea también —argumente— no soy perfecta, pero no soy como ella, no me voy a París por el fin de semana de compras, soy diferente.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé —él pasó su mano callosa por mi mejilla y sin quererlo me incline a su caricia, era tan cálida y reconfortante —. También sé que eres hermosa, inteligente, y algo me dice que eres un poco inquieta —dijo mirando hacia a mi alrededor, sin embargo, de todo lo que dijo, solo una cosa se me quedó.

—¿Piensas que soy hermosa? — el me miro, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio remojándolos un poco.

—Tan hermosa, que duele — sus palabras me cortaron la respiración, su mano calidad seguía acariciando mi mejilla como sus ojos me miraban con ferocidad.

—Estoy casada — dije, pensé que eso arruinaría el momento, pero no, me equivoque, en cambio sus ojos adquirieron un nuevo brillo, un poco más peligroso.

— Nunca olvide aquel hecho, _Roza_ — musitó—, pero tampoco me interesa. Me interesas tú, y sé que tu matrimonio es una farsa, así que me olvidare de que soy un caballero y me arriesgare a pedirte una cita.

—A penas si nos conocemos —musite a su mismo nivel de voz— no sé nada de ti, y está claro que no sabes nada de mí.

—Para eso son las citas, pequeña _Roza_ —él comenzó a alejarse de mí y caminó hasta la puerta —. Te espero mañana a las 19:00 en mi casa para cenar —él se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta esperando mi respuesta. No la pensé, está más que claro que no la pensé cuando me encontré diciendo:

—Pasta, me gusta la pasta — aunque no lo vi, percibí su sonrisa cuando respondió.

—Entonces pasta será — y con eso se marchó dejándome un poco colorada y muy nerviosa.

…

Demasiado corto, demasiado formal, demasiado sexy, ¡ah!, todos estaban mal, mi cabello amaneció rebelde y tenía un humor de perros. Toda la mañana Jesse había resaltado el desorden que había, y cuando le dije que me podría ayudar, ya que, técnicamente esta era su casa, se hecho a reír como loco desquiciado y vacío media botella, en serio.

Mire la hora, eran las 18:20, tenía cuarenta minutos antes de tener que estar en casa de Dimitri, sin pensarlo mucho tome una toalla del gran cajón y corrí al baño. Fue la ducha más rápida que había tomado en mi vida. Sin mirar el reloj corrí de nuevo a la habitación, había dos vestidos sobre la cama, uno era de un precioso color café y el otro de un color negro, los mire, no mucho y al final me decidí por el café, era hecho de lana y me mantendría caliente, tome un par de ropa interior del cajón y me las coloque, me maquille y peine en menos de diez minutos y aunque no era el aspecto que deseaba, me veía decente a diferencia del día de ayer.

Al salir recibí un mensaje de Jesse, el cual decía que se demoraría, no le preste atención, nada de lo que hiciera me importaba. Tomé mi gran abrigo, las llaves de la casa y la botella de vino que había comprado para la ocasión y salí de la cabaña. Afuera hacia frio, pero eso no hacia evitar que mis manos sudaran y que sintiera mi estómago contraído. Sabía que esto no era una buena idea, pero realmente en mi vida no había tenido buenas ideas, a veces pensaba que haber estudiado medicina no era una buena idea, tal vez Abe tenía razón y yo solo servía para ser bonita y eso era todo.

Deseche esos pensamientos como desechaba la nieve que había en mis zapatos, no iba a pensar en eso, no cuando estaba parada en toda la puerta del hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Con la mano temblorosa toque la puerta, adentro, se escuchó una pequeña conmoción y luego Dimitri abrió la puerta. Le mire, lucia perfecto con su suéter color negro y unos vaqueros un poco desgastados, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y en su mano tenía un trapo dándome a entender que estaba cocinando.

—Tan hermosa —le escuche musitar. Mis mejillas por instinto se sonrojaron.

—No sabía que te gustaba, así que te traje esto —le pasé la botella de vino que el tomo sin prestar atención, sus ojos estaban muy ocupados en mí.

—Gracias —él dijo y se hizo a un lado—, pasa — entré despacio y al pasar por su lado lo sentí inhalar mi aroma, lo imité y el olía como los dioses.

Mire su lugar y me maraville, la cabaña era más grande de lo que creí, y estaba amueblada con sillones de cuero oscuro, la gran chimenea se extendía en la pared de enfrente y el fuego ardía; de los altos techos colgaban lámparas también con acabado en madera dándole un toque sofisticado y elegante, era un lugar precioso.

—La cena esta lista — lo escuche decir a mis espaldas. Me di media vuelta y vi que me ofrecía su mano— ¿me acompañas? —sin decir palabra le tomé su grande mano.

Caminamos por la estancia y llegamos a una gigante y moderna cocina, aunque el lugar seguía siendo en madera, la cocina estaba equipada con todo de última tecnología. Detrás de la barra del desayuno se instaló una mesa perfectamente configurada y desde allí se podía apreciar un gran ventanal que de seguro en el día llenaba la estancia de suficiente luz natural, mirando un poco más allá del ventanal observe una piscina térmica y miles de hectáreas rodeada de bosque y nieve, parecía un lugar sacado de cuento de hadas.

—Este lugar es hermoso —dije como caminaba a tomar asiento el cual Dimitri sostenía para mí.

—Sí, me asegure de que tuviera todo lo que siempre había querido —dijo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente mío. Mire hacia hacía la mesa, y allí estaba perfectamente colocado un plato de pasta frente a mí; olía delicioso, se me hizo agua la boca.

— ¿Construiste este lugar? —pregunté cómo comenzaba a comer, gemí al probar la comida, realmente sabía muy bien, mis ojos se clavaron en los de Dimitri, y ese brillo peligroso y encantador estaba en su rostro.

—Si, _Roza,_ es a lo que me dedico —él miro todo a su alrededor y volviendo su atención a mi agrego— yo creo lugares hermosos y funcionales para las personas.

— ¿Así te ganas la vida?

—Digamos que sí. A veces también trabajo en un viñedo, pero la mayoría del tiempo me dedico a diseñar y construir cosas.

—Debe ser magnifico, ya sabes, hacer cosas que te gustan a la hora que quieres.

—Si —admitió —, pero a veces asusta tener tan pocas opciones.

—Es peor no tener ninguna —dije mirando a sus ojos—, cuando tienes opciones puedes decidir, puedes huir si es el caso, pero cuando no tienes ninguna es asfixiante, no sabes qué hacer ni a donde huir.

—Así las tengas, no puedes huir —él dijo mirándome con seriedad— las cosas deben enfrentarse, porque no importa donde vayas ellas te seguirán y no te darán paz.

—Sólo digo que es bueno alejarse de las cosas por un tiempo, ya sabes, respirar de aquello que nos atormentan. —Jugué con el borde de mi copa no queriendo reunir mis ojos con los suyos.

—A eso se le llama espacio, despejar la mente y dar a las dudas una respuesta, no importa que tan lejos corras, _Roza,_ las cosas siempre te encontraran.

—Créeme, no importa si me voy o me quedo nadie querrá encontrarme, y no importa donde este, los problemas me persiguen —sentí su mano tomar la mía, su calidez me envolvió de nuevo y otra vez me sentí segura.

—Para tener veintidós años eres muy pesimista, no sé qué pasa en tu vida, pero sea lo que sea tiene solución —iba a decir algo más, pero mi celular nos interrumpió. Me solté de su mano y vi que era un mensaje de Jesse, se preguntaba dónde estaba, miré la hora y vi que realmente era tarde. No quería irme, pero tampoco quería más enfrentamientos con él, a este paso reamente lo dejaría sin bolas.

—Debo irme —me levante y él siguió mi ejemplo y me acompaño a la puerta. Iba a tomar mi abrigo, pero él fue más rápido, lo tomó y lo colocó sobre mis hombros—. Gracias por todo, realmente disfruté mucho la velada —dije volviéndome hacia él.

—El que debe agradecerte soy yo Rose, fue maravilloso gozar de tu compañía —y acto seguido me beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mi boca, tan cerca que le sentí respirar. Sus labios permanecieron varios segundos allí y cuando se separó me sentí perder su calor y su tacto.

Asintiendo me marché, pero antes de bajar las escaleras él me llamó, me di media vuelta y dándome una sonrisa enorme me dijo—. Si llegara el momento en que escaparas, yo querría encontrarte, te buscaría hasta el final del mundo.

Sonreí y le pregunté—¿Por qué harías eso?

—Tú sonrisa —respondió—, tu sonrisa merece ser busca y amada —y con eso entró dejándome sola con la más grande y estúpida sonrisa que había tenido en mi vida.

…

La casa había quedado hermosa, gracias a Dimitri, él me había ayudado mucho, por no decir que él fue el que hizo todo. Tres semanas nos tardamos en remodelar por completo la casa, los últimos toques lo habían dado los muebles los cuales estábamos colocando en esta fría y hermosa tarde.

—Creo que esto es lo último —dije como termine de colocar el ultimo jarrón. Caí en el gran sillón y Dimitri cayó a mi lado.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo —él miró a nuestro alrededor observando su creación.

—Tú lo hiciste —me reí, y el imitó mi acción.

—Lo hicimos, fuiste una buena ayudante, ¡dame esos cinco! —él levantó su mano como chocamos palmas en medio de risas, las cuales fueron interrumpidas por su celular sonando. Él lo saco de su bolsillo y mirando la pantalla respondió— Madre, — su voz fue cálida y cariñosa pero rápidamente eso cambio, su ceño se frunció y se puso rígido — ¿Cómo ha pasado? — al parecer la mujer le respondió y él se puso de pie buscando sus cosas— voy en camino — y con eso colgó.

— ¿Todo en orden? —pregunte un poco asustada. él se detuvo y me miró, algo en su rosto se suavizo y caminando hasta mí me lo acaricio, me había dado cuenta que le encantaba acariciarme la cara.

—Todo bien, mi sobrino ha tenido un pequeño accidente, debo de irme —Dimitri en varias ocasiones me había hablado de su sobrino y lo que significaba para él.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —le pregunte.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —él sonrió con delicadeza, asentí y él respondió—. Eso me encantaría.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos de la propiedad. Dimitri me abrió la puerta del vehículo como el caballero que era. Al pasar por su lado no deje de notar como su entrecejo estaba fruncido, su estado me preocupada, no me gustaba verle así, algo dentro de mí se hundía cuando lo veía abatido, cosa que no pasaba siempre, de hecho, no pasaba nunca, él siempre tenía una tierna y carismática sonrisa en su rostro y verle así me dolía, más de lo que podía imaginar.

—Hey, — tome su cara en ambas de mi mano, su creciente barba picaba en mis palmas— todo estará bien, él es un niño fuerte.

—Pero no deja de ser un niño —él dijo acostando su rostro en mis manos y deleitándose a mi tacto.

—Todos pasamos por ahí, Dimitri —sentí como sus labios besaron una de mis palmas y una la familiar corriente que sentía hace días se intensifico con su pequeño acto—. Vamos —él asintió y besando una vez más mi mano me ayudo a subir al vehículo y nos marchamos.

…

La casa Belikov era, a una mejor palabra, grande, hermosa y muy muy antigua. Era tan hermosa y tan diferente de la casa de Dimitri, lo que para él era pequeña y moderna, aquí era todo lo contrario, el lugar gritaba dinero a montones.

—No me dijiste que eras millonario —dije. Él me miró frunciendo su seño, al parecer mi tono de voz le había incomodado.

—No lo soy. Mi familia es adinerada, yo no —seguí mirando hacia la casa y un malestar se instaló en la boca de mi estómago. Él tenía dinero, como Jesse, su vida no debió ser muy diferente a la mía o a la de Jesse, él no debía ser muy diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido, todos tan encantadores al principio, pero después sacaban las garras ¿y si Dimitri no era diferente? ¿y si solo era el juguete otra vez de un niño rico? ¿y si…? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su gruesa voz,

—Detén ese hilo de pensamiento.

— ¿Disculpa? —él me soltó la mano y se posiciono enfrente mío y ahora fue él quien tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

—Se lo que pasa por esa hermosa y testaruda cabecita, y no es lo que piensas. Si, mi familia tiene dinero, y estoy seguro de que nuestras crianzas no fueron muy diferentes, las mejores escuelas, las mejores fiestas y viajes inolvidables, pero a diferencia de muchos yo tenía unos padres que eran estrictos y antes de enseñarnos el valor del dinero, nos enseñaron a valorar a las personas. Y te prometo que el dinero que tengo lo he ganado con mis manos. —Una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en mi rostro, él tenía razón y yo lo sabía, él no era como los demás.

—Lo siento, de verdad. —Vi que él sonrió y picoteo mis labios. Mis ojos se abrieron, nunca lo había hecho, siempre me besaba en la mejilla, pero nunca se había atrevido a más. Las mariposas que siempre sentía evolucionaron y ahora sentía como si tuviera una estampada de caballos en mi estómago.

—Ven, entremos —él tomó mi mano y caminó conmigo. La nieve crujía bajo mis botas y el viento golpeaba con rudeza contra mi piel, sin embargo, no lo sentí, aunque mi cuerpo estaba casi al punto de congelarse, mis labios estaban en llamas, ellos ardían en ese punto mágico que Dimitri había tocado.

La gran puerta se abrió y una señora de unos cincuenta años se paró en toda la entrada, era idéntica a Dimitri con sus cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros y amables. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como abría la puerta para dejarnos pasar. —Madre —vi como la mujer tomó a Dimitri en sus manos y le beso con autentico cariño.

—Dimitri, hasta que te dignas a ver a tu vieja madre. —Vi como él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No exageres, si mal no lo recuerdo, cenamos hace tres noches —él dijo entrecerrando sus ojos en diversión.

—Antes venias más —ella me dio una mira de complicidad y volvió la atención a su hijo—. Aunque debo entender que te tiene tan ocupado —ambos sonrieron y me miraron.

—Madre — Dimitri me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a la mujer—. Te presento a _Roza._ Rose, esta es mi madre, Olena Belikov.

—Un gusto, querida —la Sra. Belikov se acercó y besó ambas de mis mejillas— Dimitri, me había hablado de ti. Debo admitir que eres muy hermosa, tanto como él lo había mencionado — mis mejillas se sonrojaron como ella sonrió ancho y feliz.

—Es un gusto, Sra. Belikov —dije con un hilo de voz y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Querida, llámame Olena, la Sra. Belikov es mi madre —ella me giñó un ojo y de repente se puso seria—. Me alegro de que hayan llegado.

— ¿Cómo esta él? —preguntó Dimitri como ambos entrabamos en la casa y subíamos los escalones hacia la segunda planta.

—Más calmado, pero sigue negándose a ir al doctor. Sonya lo ha llamado, pero no ha llegado con esta nevada, las carreteras están imposibles.

Dimitri se hizo paso conmigo por el pasillo y me llevo hasta la habitación que supuse que era de su sobrino, dentro de esta estaba el pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos y sosteniendo su pierna y la que supuse que era su madre. Miré la herida y vi que dentro de esta había un gran pedazo de vidrio partido, y por la herida brotaba sangre, volví la vista hacia el pequeño y vi como sus pequeños y surcados ojos por las lágrimas me miraban.

— ¿Tú eres mi doctora? — su labiecito temblaba como apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

Me solté de la mano de Dimitri y camine hasta donde el pequeño arrodillándome hasta estar a su altura, mire su rostro y vi que su ceja tenía un pequeño corte que requería puntos y algunos raspones, realmente el niño estaba lastimado, pero no era de gravedad.

—Mi nombre es Rose —dije con la voz suave — ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño hombrecito?

—Paul, Paul Belikov —él pronuncio como el teléfono de la casa sonó y Olena se disculpó y se marchó.

—Mucho gusto, Paul —mire un poco más su herida y tome su pequeña pierna en mi mano— ¿Quieres contarme que te ha sucedido? —él negó con la cabeza como comenzaba a llorar de nuevo— ¿y si no me cuentas como crees que te podré ayudar?

—El doctor ha llamado —Olena pronuncio entrando en la estancia—. La carretera está cerrada —ella dijo un poco en pánico— dice que deberá rodear todo el pueblo y le tomara unas tres horas poder llegar —al finalizar la oración Paul comenzó a llorar sin control.

—Hey, Shhh, todo estará bien —le tranquilice como limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Me duele —musito. Si, sabía que le dolía y también sabía que le dolería un poco más cuando le aplicaran la anestesia para ponerle los puntos.

—Sé que te duele —dije y limpie de nuevo sus lágrimas—. Déjame hablar con tú tío, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Me levanté de donde estaba y fui hacia Dimitri quien me miraba un poco confundido—. Necesita puntos, en su rodilla y en su ceja, también hay que desinfectar las heridas y los pequeños cortes. ¿Hay alguna farmacia por aquí cerca? —Pregunte mirando a todos en la estancia y la otra mujer negó con la cabeza.

—La única farmacia cerca queda a unos kilómetros de aquí y la calle está cerrada — ella me miro preocupada—. Mucho gusto, soy Sonya —Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara a manera de saludo.

—Es un placer —dije. Volví mi vista hacia Dimitri y le dije— no es grave, pero necesita puntos y analgésicos para el dolor.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que necesita? — pregunto el un poco confundido. Yo me reorganice un mechón de mi cabello y mire hacia ambos lados.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no pasaba mis fines de semana de compras en París? —él asintió —Bueno, no era broma, realmente no lo hacía, porque estaba demasiado ocupada con la escuela de medicina —el abrió sus ojos y pregunto.

—¿Así que eres doctora?

—Neurocirujana pediátrica —sus ojos se abrieron más si era posible.

—¿Cómo? Solo tienes veintidós años.

—Termine mis estudios a los quince años, era conocida por ser una nerd. Me gradué en el verano y a ese otoño ingrese en la universidad, trabaje el doble, nunca reprobé ninguna materia, de hecho, veía materias adelantadas y a los veinte ya era médica, hice dos años de especialización y el verano pasado terminé mi residencia.

—¿Y dónde quedo tu juventud? —volvió a preguntar.

—Entre los libros de anatomía —suspiré y le dije—. Siempre fui diferente a las personas de mi mundo, siempre quise sobre salir por ser más inteligente que bonita. Mientras mis amigas estaban de fiesta yo estaba estudiando incontables horas, quería probarme que era más que una cara bonita. Al tercer año de carrera conocí a un profesor, era neurocirujano, el me enseñó mucho, mis sábados las pase metida en su despacho estudiando, mientras los demás salían de fiesta. Todo lo que sé, se lo debo a él. Él creyó en mí, sabia mi situación y me ayudó, le debo mucho.

—Rose, pero eso es magnífico —dijo en el asombro y la admiración—, sin embargo, no entiendo como acabaste metida con Jesse. Tienes un futuro brillante. ¡Mi Dios! Tienes veintidós y ya eres neurocirujana, es algo de lo que debes estar orgullosa.

—Lo estoy, —dije— y estoy con Jesse porque mi padre me amenazo, si no lo hacia mi esfuerzo todos estos años serian en vano.

—Mucho hijo de… —se detuvo y miró hacia los lados mientras respiraba—. No puede hacer eso, no puede jugar con el futuro de las personas, menos con el tuyo —vi como sus ojos se volvieron afilados y peligrosos como las palabras escapaban entre sus dientes. Sin embargo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo acaricié su brazo y sentí sus músculos relajasen.

—Tienes razón, no debe de hacerlo, pero siempre he visto lo positivo de todo, y aunque Jesse sea despreciable hay algo que salió bien de toda esta travesía.

— ¿Y que puede ser eso, _Roza_? —él preguntó y yo levante mis cejas de forma divertida.

—Tú —dije simplemente y eso bastó, su sonrisa adorno nuevamente su rostro llenándome de paz—, pero ahora, necesito algunas cosas.

—Creo que puedo ayudar con eso —Olena dijo interrumpiendo nuestra conversación—, en casa tenemos algunas cosas básicas de primeros auxilios —ella me prestó una caja de tamaño considerado la cual deje caer al lado de Paul —la guardo para casos de emergencia o cuando hay nevadas como estas, sin embargo, aunque se poner puntos no sabría cómo extraer el vidrio, por ello no lo había hecho.

—Tienes razón —dije como colocaba un par de guantes de látex—. Si no lo sabemos extraer podríamos cortar alguna vena y eso no sería nada bueno —saque el pequeño frasco que tenía la anestesia y abriendo una jeringa nueva la llene.

— ¿Dolerá? —él pequeño infante pregunto con sus ojos grandes y temerosos.

— ¿Te consideras un niño grande Paul? —él asintió— entonces como adulto te diré, el líquido que ves aquí ardera un poco, pero luego te adormecerá las zonas y no sentirás nada.

El asintió y yo procedí, vi como Dimitri se sentó y comenzó a sobrarle el brazo como su madre sostenía su otra manita. La anestesia le dolió mucho, pero se aguantó como el hombrecito que era. Con ayuda de las pinzas logre extraer la pieza de vidrio y con un poco de gaza y antiséptico logre limpiar la herida antes de cocerla, me tomo un total de siete puntos en su pierna y tres en su rostro para terminar con mi labor.

—Listo, lo has hecho muy bien, Paul —lo felicite como quitaba mis guantes sucios y dejaba todo sobre un recipiente que Olena me había dado—, sentirás un poco de molestia, pero si te tomas juicioso los analgésicos no te sentirás mal.

—Gracias, _Roza_ —el pequeño me dio un abrazo el cual respondí con agrado, era realmente un niño hermoso.

…

—La tormenta ha intensificado, no podemos conducir así —escuche decir a Dimitri. Estaba mirando por la ventana y no podía ver nada, todo era una visión blanca y sin vida del horizonte. —Mi madre dice que debemos quedarnos.

—No puedo quedarme —dije mirando preocupada por la ventana— Jesse enloquecerá y no quiero discutir con él.

—Tampoco puedes llegar a él —su voz salió con un poco de desprecio y algo enojada—. No puedo conducir bajo la nieve, si tienes una manera de regresar eres libre de volver con tu esposo —dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Mis ojos se abrieron, nunca lo había visto enojado, ni siquiera creía que pudiera hacerlo. Su tono de voz fue tan frio que sentí como me helaba la piel y su mirada furiosa me asusto un poco, pero no me asuste de él, no, me asuste de que saliera de mi vida y no volverlo a ver, me asuste de que se cansara de mí y se alejara, realmente me asuste.

Decidí buscarlo, quería hablar y tranquilizarlo, o tranquilizarme a mí misma, no sabría, el caso era que necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado y hablar. Iba saliendo de la estancia cuando mi teléfono sonó, mire el identificador y rodee los ojos, era Jesse.

—Hola —salude como salía de la habitación.

—¿Dónde estás, pequeña Rose? —su voz estaba ahogada y algo difusa, estaba alcoholizado.

—Me ha cogido la tormenta, tendré que pasar la noche en el pueblo — mentí.

—Es solo un poco de nieve —hipo— no es una excusa para estar fuera de tu hogar.

—¿Qué quieres, Jesse?

—¿Qué quiero? —él me devolvió la pregunta con ironía—. Pues te diré que quiero, pequeña zorra, te quiero aquí, en mi cama, con tus pies bien abiertos mientras te hago gritar de placer, quiero que te entregues como la perra que eres mientras te lo hago duro, no puedes seguir huyendo, Rose, me perteneces.

—Estas ebrio, vete a la cama, mañana hablaremos —lo odiaba, pero no discutiría con él, no mientas estuviera en ese estado.

—Eres una pequeña perra, Rose, sé que estas con ese bastardo del ruso, todos en el pueblo comentan sobre tu aventura, ¿pero sabes algo pequeña golfa? Tu eres mía, tu eres mi esposa y me debes respeto.

—Hablamos mañana, Jesse —dije como iba a colgar, pero antes de lograrlo escuché una última palabra que me helo la sangre.

—Si compruebo que me eres infiel, querida Rose, disfrutare ver como la vida abandona tu cuerpo. Dulces sueños princesa —y con eso la señal se cortó dejándome en un ensordecedor silencio.

…

La chimenea ardía mientras el viento soplaba. La habitación era enorme y sobre mi tenía un sinfín de mantas, sin embargo, me sentía fría. Mire a la lujosa habitación y aunque un aire de calidez la rodeaba era como si este fuera ajeno a mi cuerpo. La llamada de Jesse me había asustado, pero no duro mucho, el siempre que estaba ebrio hablaba y amenazaba, nunca tan extremo como hoy, pero al final del día seguía siendo Jesse.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de Dimitri me dolía, durante la cena no habló, ni siquiera me miró y cuando llego la hora de dormir, fue su madre quien me llevo hacia la que sería mi habitación por esta noche. Su indiferencia me dolía y sobre todo cuando recodaba sus labios sobre los míos.

Sin pensarlo, me levante haciendo las colchas a un lado. Sin preocuparme por ponerme algo más cálido, corrí hacia su habitación; la casa estaba en total silencio y el único sonido era el que producía el viento al chocar contra las grandes ventanas. Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo de la tercera planta, corrí hacia él.

Al llegar abrí la puerta silenciosamente, al igual que en mi habitación todo estaba en silencio, y las llamas en la chimenea ardían, sobre la gran cama de dosel podía divisar su cuerpo el cual dormía pacíficamente. Sin hacer mucho ruido cerré la puerta y caminé hasta donde él, a diferencia de mí él solo tenía dos matas la cual le cubrían el cuerpo dejando su pecho un poco al descubierto, su rostro, aunque dormido, tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo corrí las sabanas y me hice a su lado, su cuerpo cálido arropo mi piel fría dándole la bienvenida, intenté ser lo más silenciosa posible, pero fallé.

—Es de mala educación meterse en las camas ajenas, Rose — su voz gruesa y dormida lleno el silencio del lugar.

—Lo lamento —dije como me daba la vuelta para verlo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y me miraban con lo que parecía curiosidad y un poco de enojo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? —pregunto. Negué con la cabeza y le miré.

—Sólo quería verte, ¿está todo bien?

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Me encogí de hombros—. No me has hablado durante la cena y actuaste como si estuvieras enfadado. —él suspiró y comenzó acariciar mi cabello.

—Me disculpo, no debí actuar así, y no estoy molesto contigo.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? —Dimitri enderezó su cuerpo y clavo su vista hacia el techo.

—Estaba enojado conmigo, _Roza_. Odio cuando hablas de Jesse, odio cuando pienso en ti con él, sé que es un arreglo, pero me hierve la sangre saber que él te tiene, que eres su esposa ante el mundo. —Me miró por un segundo y después volvió su mirada a donde la tenía antes—. No quiero que tengas que salir corriendo hacia él, no quiero que detengas tu vida, eres tan hermosa, e inteligente y odio ver como él te hace tan infeliz.

Me coloque sobre su pecho y le mire a la cara, era tan verdaderamente hermoso, eran tan fuerte y varonil, pero a la vez tenía es curiosa capacidad de hacerme derretir con su voz, con su aroma, era total e ilógicamente perfecto y yo lo tenía aquí, bajo mi tacto diciéndome todo eso.

—Tú me haces feliz —su mirada de cruzó con la mía cuando sus ojos me buscaron—. Sólo por ello no he corrido lejos de aquí, saber que todos los días a las cinco de la tarde aparecerás con mi chocolate hace que mi vida sea llevadera.

—Mereces más que un chocolate caliente —argumentó.

—Puede ser —admití—, pero no tenemos lo que merecemos siempre; sin embargo, siento que no te merezco, y aquí estas, preocupado por mí, puedes hacer lo que sea con tu vida, y todos los días me haces feliz.

—Quiero que lo seas —su voz bajo unas cuantas octavas—, quiero que sonrías, y quiero ser yo quien cause esa sonrisa.

—Entonces haces un excelente trabajo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, perdidos en los ojos del otro, sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que creí que lo estaba imaginado y ahí fue cuando lo entendí, Alberta tenía razón, tenía una segunda oportunidad para lograr las cosas. ¿Y si Dimitri era mi segunda oportunidad? ¿Y si él era la forma de la vida de decirme que las cosas irían mejor? Y los pensamientos quedaron olvidados como sus labios tocaron los míos, la sensación de electricidad abrazo mi piel como mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Eran tan carnosos como los imagine y eran suaves, muy suaves. Su grande y callosa mano se posó en mi espalda donde me acerco más hacia su cuerpo, calor, tenía mucho calor. Sus labios no solo me besaron, me adoraron, me acariciaron como el más bello e invaluable tesoro, era embriagador, era sofocante y la vez relajante. Había besado algunos chicos en mi vida, nada serio, pero esto era diferente, no era solo un momento donde dos personas compartían labios, no, era uno de esos momentos donde dos personas que nunca se imaginaron conocer se dicen todo lo que nunca se habían podido decir en voz alta.

Sus manos contornearon mi cuerpo como el me coloco bajo su peso, no me dejo de besar, lo hizo lento y en sincronía como una dulce y emotiva balada. La piel se me erizo y no fui la única, lo sentí temblar bajo mi tacto. Calor, él también tenía calor, pero no era de ese calor sofocante, no, era del tipo de calor que acoge y protege una persona y no la quiere dejar, no quiero que me deje, no quiero dejarle.

La ropa se desprendió tan rápido de mí, como las hojas del otoño se van volando por la suave brisa. Su cuerpo cobijo el mío y lo protegió, lo protegió del mal del mundo, del mal que nos rodeaba. Las caricias se volvieron más íntimas, más eróticas. Sus grandes manos acariciaban mis pechos con devoción, como sus labios me amaban de una manera silenciosa y sutil. Su ropa se perdió y su cuerpo toco el mío, cada centímetro era aprisionado por él.

—Dulce _Roza,_ ¿pero que me estás haciendo? — Gemí como su mano se posó allí, en mi intimidad donde nadie había tocado nuca— Tan dulce, tan prohibida, tan mía — cerré mis ojos y abrí mis sentidos, cada uno lo envolvió marcándolo como mío.

Su cuerpo se alineo al mío, sin barrera, sin preocupaciones, era verdad, era suya, fui suya desde aquella noche donde amo mi sonrisa antes que mi cuerpo, desde ese punto me volví suya, le entregue mi alma, le entregue mis sueños y ahora, aquí, le entregaría mi cuerpo, solo suyo, como él era solo mío. Por este breve momento solo éramos él y yo, nada más, nada existía aparte de nosotros y éramos felices.

Mi cuerpo se abrió como una flor en plena primavera y lo recibió, su grande y grueso cuerpo se acoplo al mío y lo instale tan adentro de mí que nos convertimos en uno, mire sus ojos y vi como estos se cerraban como un suave gemido salió de sus labios, fue el momento más erótico y privado que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. Su cuerpo comenzó con un lento y pausado movimiento, suave y rítmico, llegaba a cada extremo arrancándome gemidos de placer, ¡oh, pero que dulce sensación! La piel se me afloro como los pezones se me excitaron por su tacto, las piernas me temblaron como me hacía completamente suya.

Cerré los ojos y disfrute, disfrute de las maravillas que le hacía a mi cuerpo, disfrute de su amor carnal, disfrute de ser su mujer, su todo. — Abre los ojos — demando. Las gotas de sudor cubrían nuestras pieles ambientando el lugar con nuestra esencia — Abre los ojos mi pequeña mujer, quiero verte culminar, será todo un privilegio.

Le obedecí, y al hacerlo, mis ojos se encontraron con dos esferas oscuras ardiendo en pasión y explote, mi cuerpo cedió a sus exigentes caricias y me llene de maravillosas sensaciones como él gruño y enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello exploto en su propio placer llenándome de todo él.

Su cuerpo se acopló al mío, su aliento se perdió en mis labios y su lengua se ajustó a las curvas de mi piel y cuando el éxtasis envolvió nuestros cuerpos, él se rindió ante mí, brindándome seguridad y calidez, aquello de lo que había carecido toda mi vida. Relajado a mi lado me abrazo y beso mis parpados como el alba nos envolvía en un nuevo amanecer, en una nueva oportunidad.

…

La cabaña apareció ante mi vista, y la felicidad se esfumo tan rápido como humo disipado por el viento, aquella cabaña era mi prisión que yo misma había embellecido, mi castigo, mi purgatorio, en los últimos días se me habían acabado las palabras para describir lo que era aquel lugar, el caso era que cuando estaba allí metida la esperanza de una vida mejor se iba y no miraba hacia atrás.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —era la décima vez que me preguntaba eso. Lo miré y sonreí. Anoche le había entregado todo de mí, y él todo a mí.

—Sí, estoy muy bien, más que bien —era verdad, aunque en la parte interna de mis piernas había una que otra molesta mi cuerpo se sentía maravilloso, adolorido, pero al fin y al cabo maravilloso.

—Lamento si te hice daño —dijo como parqueó el carro enfrente de la entrada.

—No me has hecho más daño del que puede causar una primera vez —dije como tomaba su rostro en mis manos y le besaba—. Fue maravilloso, gracias.

Me besó una vez más, pegando su frente a la mía—. Recogeré unos planos y volveré para la cena.

—Entonces te estaré esperando — le besé una última vez como me despedí de él.

Vi cómo se alejaba en su carro y con una sonrisa en la cara entre en la vivienda, hubiera no deseado hacerlo. Al cerrar la puerta algo me tomó con fuerza del cabello y me aventó contra el piso haciéndome chocar la cabeza con los suelos de madera; el golpe me aturdió como sentí la sangre comenzar a gotear de mi cráneo. Tome mi cabeza con ambas manos intentando hacer que se detuviera el mareo, pero fue en vano, con los ojos borrosos mire a mi atacante y me encontré con un ebrio y furioso Jesse.

—Hola, pequeña _Rosie_ —su voz hipo como hablaba— hasta que te dignas en llegar.

—Jesse —logre musitar, pero me calle al instante, mi cabeza me dolía.

—Sabía que estabas con ese tipo —él camino por la estancia como bebía de su botella—. Te dije que no quería que me engañaras, ¡tú eres mía! —su pie chocó contra mi abdomen haciéndome doblar de dolor y escupir sangre.

—Para... por favor —musite, sin fuerza, sin esperanzas. A lo lejos escuché como su botella se estrelló partiéndose en varios pedacitos y acto seguido sus manos me tomaron del cabello y me levantaron, gemí del dolor.

—Eres una pequeña perra, Rose, y pagaras el haberme traicionado —y la charla había terminado.

Sus grandes manos me abofetearon hasta que sentí la sangre dentro de mi boca, los golpes vinieron unos detrás de otros hasta que ya nada podía dolerme; todo estaba sordo y mi cuerpo cayo de repente sobre el piso, el fin estaba cerca, la casa se sentía fría y mi cuerpo no podía moverse, me costaba respirar y vi como los parpados me pesaban. Era el fin lo sabía. Jesse no volvió, sus manos no volvieron a tocar o no sabría decirlo, ya no podía sentir nada. La oscuridad llego a reclamarme no sin antes escuchar voces, lo último que recuerdo es a mí misma llamando por él, llamando por él único que mi mente podía recordar.

—Dimitri…

…

La calidez reconfortaba mi cuerpo adolorido, la cama era tan cómoda que quería seguir durmiendo, pero no podía, tenía hambre y ganas de hacer pis, así que con renuncia abrí mis ojos, gemí, todo me dolía tan condenadamente mal, no sabía que pasaba, pero si sentía como si un camión me hubiese atropellado.

— _Roza_ — escuche su voz y eso hizo más soportable el dolor. Volví a intentar abrir mis ojos y lo conseguí, miré a mí al redor y estaba en la habitación de Dimitri— _Roza,_ — busqué su voz y lo vi de pie junto a la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja con comida.

—Hola —salude con la voz áspera.

—Por fin despiertas —él caminó dejando la bandeja aun lado y se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera golpeado algo —carraspeé. Su semblante se oscureció—. Dimitri, ¿qué me paso?

—Jesse. — Fue todo lo que dijo como los recuerdos volvieron a mi memoria y el cuerpo se estremeció—. No te preocupes, ya está solucionado.

Confundida le miré, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su cuerpo estaba tenso, sin embargo, pude ver un poco de placer y descanso en su profunda mirada. Me asuste un poco ¿Qué paso cuando perdí la conciencia? ¿Cómo Dimitri me encontró?

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le hiciste? —él me miró serio sin revelar nada y suspirando dijo:

—Dejaste tú móvil en el auto así que regrese para entregarlo, cuando entre él te tenía por el cabello y te... te golpeaba. En ese momento no pensaba en nada, sólo quería sacártelo de encima así que lo golpee, lo golpee tan fuerte que estoy seguro de que nunca volverá a poner una mano sobre alguien.

—Él… ¿él está muerto?

—Lamentablemente no¸ aunque si paso los últimos días en el hospital, y de ahí será llevado a prisión.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando paso todo llame a mi madre, ella es abogada, al enterarse cogió tu caso como algo personal y se encargó de hundirlo, al investigar nos dimos cuenta de que tan miserable era, así que mi madre se encargó de que se pudra en la cárcel y anuló vuestro matrimonio.

Esperen, ¿cómo era posible eso? ¿cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? Como era posible que todo hubiera pasado tan rápido, pero bueno, al parecer el dinero lo podía todo, sabía que no había sido barato esa investigación, pero el dinero era lo que menos me importaba en este momento mi único pensamiento era…

—Eso quiere decir que… que soy libre —dije bajo, aun no creyendo la noticia.

—Si _Roza_ , él no volverá a molestarte —Dimitri tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un suave beso—. Eres libre de elegir, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, tu padre no puede tocarte, mi madre le ha amenazado, al parecer al destaparse la suciedad de Jesse también tu padre cayó, si no quiere irse a la cárcel deberá dejarte en paz. Así que, a partir de ahora, eres libre, tú decides, tu toma las decisiones.

—Libre — musite, la palabra se sentía mágica entre mis labios.

—Así es —dijo—, la pregunta es ¿y ahora que harás?

Lo miré, vi sus ojos, vi su corazón y vi que era todo lo que quería. En américa no tenía a nadie, nadie me esperaba en casa, nadie me iría a buscar si me perdía, nadie amaría mi piel en medio de una noche de tormenta, nadie, excepto Dimitri, y él estaba aquí, él me buscaría hasta el final del mundo con tal de verme sonreír. Sólo él podía juntar las piezas y volverlas a unir, sólo él buscaría el calor de mi cuerpo en medio de la noche y sólo él podría amarme sin medida. Si, aquí pertenecía, a este pequeño mundo rodeado de nieve y chocolate, él era eso y yo quería ser parte de él.

— ¿Vives aquí en la primavera? —pregunté y su ceño se frunció.

—No. En la primavera vivo en Moscú, allí trabajo, ¿por qué?

— ¿Crees que allí necesiten una neurocirujana? —él procesó mi pregunta y cuando la entendió una rica y maravillosa carcajada resonó en la estancia como me tomaban en sus brazos y me besaba.

—Creo que podemos encontrar algo —sus labios me picotearon y preguntó: —eres libre de decidir, y decides quedarte aquí, ¿por qué?

Lo miré a los ojos, sonriendo.

—Porque si tú eres capaz de buscarme por mi sonrisa, yo soy capaz de quedarme por tu amor —su pecho se hinchó como tomaba aire y cerraba sus ojos en deleite. Sus labios tomaron los míos y me volvió a besar, sin prisas ni argumentos, sólo por el deseo y la pasión de hacerlo. Si, Alberta tenía razón, en la vida había segundas oportunidades, pero lo que ella no sabía es que esas nuevas oportunidades se podían convertir en la mejor aventura de nuestras vidas.

 _7 AÑOS DESPUES._

—Rose —la enfermera llamó a la puerta de vidrio—, te buscan en recepción —asentí como terminaba de revisar a mi paciente.

—Creo que unos días podrás ir a casa, todo va mejorando y los exámenes lucen mejor — él niño de ocho años me miro con los ojitos brillosos.

—¿En serio, doc.? ¿Y podre volver a la escuela?

—Claro que sí, si tomas las precauciones podrás hacer todo lo que te gusta, pero ahora debes descansar.

—Lo hago, doc., mire como duermo —el pequeño se acostó y cerro sus ojos sin ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad, vivía para sonrisas cosas.

—Buen chico, no le digas a los demás, pero eres mi paciente favorito —dije como lo arropaba lo que me hizo ganar una sonrisa más grande del pequeño.

—Guardaré el secreto, doc.

Salí al pasillo sonriendo, días como hoy, cuando veía a niños sonreír me hacían amar mi trabajo. Pero había algo que amaba más que a nadie y esa persona estaba parada en el mostrador bromeando con la enfermera. Lo miré desde la lejanía, era igual o más guapo que el día que lo conocí, y en estos siete años solo había mejorado, sí, mi hombre era como el buen vino, entre más viejo, mejor se ponía.

—Y hablando de ella, aquí esta —Dimitri dijo como volvía toda su atención a mí—. Eh ¿a que no es la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo? —sus labios besaron los míos en un beso casto.

—Hola a ti también —sonreí—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo?

— ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? Sólo quería pasar y ver si mi chica estaba bien.

— ¿Tu chica? ¿No estás un poco mayor para usar esos nombres? —Su rostro estaba divertido.

—Nunca se es demasiado viejo, además, mi chica es demasiado joven.

—En ese caso eres un pervertido —sus ojos se volvieron traviesos como murmuro en mi oído.

—Eso no era lo que me gritabas anoche mientras te corrías sobre la isla de la cocina.

—Dimitri, —gemí en silencio— eres malo.

—Así me gusta —sonreímos en picardía como la enfermara nos miraba con diversión.

—Dra. Belikov —volví hacia la enferma y ella dijo—, la necesitan en el tercer piso.

—En un segundo iré — volví hacia mi guapo y atrevido esposo y le dije—. Tal vez hoy me lo puedas recordar luego de que Amelia se duerma. —Mi voz salió sugestiva hasta que nombre a mi pequeña y hermosa princesa de tres años—. Hablando de Amelia, no quiero encontrar caramelos bajo su almohada.

Dimitri me besó como comenzó alejarse — Yo no sé nada, todo es obra de la pequeña diablilla, lo juro.

—Es tu hija, debes saberlo. No más dulces.

—Vamos, _Roza_ , sabes que cuando me mira con esos ojitos tan tuyos no puedo negarle nada.

—Es una hija de papi.

—No discutiré sobre eso —él corrió de nuevo a donde mí y me robo un beso dejándome sin aliento. —Te veré en la noche, yo me encargo del pequeño huracán en casa y cuando llegues Sra. Belikov te hare gritar hasta que pierdas la voz, y te hare recordar una y otra vez porque nos amamos tanto. —Picoteo mis labios por última vez como comenzó alejarse no sin antes gritarle.

—No más dulces, si no lo pagaras caro

Él me miró por última vez y sonriendo dijo—. Es un riesgo que quiero correr —y con eso se marchó dejando la promesa en el aire.

Fin.

* * *

Por: Miuv.16

* * *

Ok, esto se siente para mi, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he subido algo, tanto, que me costo demasiado llegar a este capitulo, pero cuando lo logre quede con ganas de seguir escribiendo sobre esta historia, tal vez lo haga. Espero de corazón que lo disfruten y se enamoren de ella, es corta, pero es escrita con mucho amor para todas ustedes. Realmente les agradezco por apoyar este proyecto y valorar a cada una de las personas y sus trabajos que han participado, para uno, que esta detrás de la pantalla y de estas historias es de verdad muy valioso y alentador cuando ustedes disfrutan, eso realmente es gratificante. Bueno no siendo más espero sus comentarios, ¿lo amaron? ¿lo odiaron? hasta lagrimas acepto, haha, no ya, realmente espero saber que piensan.

PDT: Como siempre este es un trabajo que lo logre con la ayuda y corrección de mi querida amiga Euda. Así es que, aunque ella no participo de este especial, dejo su esencia en este fic.

No siendo más una Feliz tarde para todas, o noche donde quieran que estén. Besos.


	5. Chapter 4: Ilegales

**Ilegales**

Sinopsis:

¿Qué ocurriría si Víctor desiste de sus planes para que Lisa lo cure pero olvida desactivar el hechizo de Rose y Dimitri? ¿Y si a Dimitri tampoco se le ocurre desactivarlo?

Me despierto sobresaltada, como si un balde de agua congelada hubiera sido derramado sobre mi cabeza. Todo me dolía y mis ojos se negaban a abrirse ¿Por qué no cerré la ventana antes de acostarme?

Soltando un gruñido me giro para poder ocultar mi cabeza entres las sábanas cuando me doy cuenta que no estoy sola. Ahogando un grito para no despertar a esa persona, en caso de que deba inmovilizarlo, me separo llevando gran parte de las sábanas conmigo. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz mi garganta dolió al reprimir el grito.

-Dimitri-Susurré incrédula.

Totalmente asustada y confundida tomo el acolchado para cubrir mi cuerpo dejándolo a él con la sabana. Recorro toda la habitación con la mirada hasta dar con mi bolso, en el que tengo mi teléfono. ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Tomé algo? ¿Me drogaron? No creo que haya sido por el alcohol, en mi experiencia la resaca es insoportable, pero no me duele la cabeza ni siento ganas de echar todo por el retrete.

Recordando lo poco que pude de la noche anterior le marqué a Lissa. Respondió a los dos tonos.

-¿Rose?-Preguntó preocupada.

-No te gastes tiempo en preocuparte por mí, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunté desesperada-¿Quién te secuestro?

-Rose, tengo mucho que contarte, pero en resumidas cuentas: Fue Victor.-Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar pero me detuvo.-Pero el mismo se entregó, él hizo… él… Obligó a Natalie a convertirse en Strigoi y verla así le hizo ver la magnitud de lo que hizo. El quería que lo curara, pero eso requería mucho poder y me consumiría. Estoy bien, en serio. Pero la que me debe respuestas eres tú ¿Dónde estuviste estas horas? Son las 5:30.

¿¡5:30!?

-Lissa, yo no sé que está ocurriendo, luego te lo explico. Estoy bien, en serio. Luego hablamos.-Sin dejarla contestar corté la llamada para comenzar a ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia mi vestido cuando veo a Dimitri sobresaltarse. Despertó totalmente des alineado y con el cabello revuelto, pero aún así se veía hermoso. Comenzó a examinar todo con la mirada hasta que dio conmigo y sus ojos se ampliaron en una mirada de incredulidad y desconcierto.

-No me mires a mí, yo estoy igual de confundida que tú.-Dije sentándome en una silla y cubriéndome más con la sábana.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? Lo último que recuerdo es que llamaste a la puerta y… luego todo está borroso.-Dijo pasando una mano por sus largos cabellos para luego atarlos en una coleta. Su mirada estaba en un punto fijo de la pared.-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto no debería haber pasado, deberías decírselo a Alberta o a la directora.

-Claro que no, algo extraño está pasando aquí, no voy a incriminarte por algo que sea culpa de otra persona.-Dije con una voz que no parecía la mía encogiéndome más en mi asiento. -¿No existe la posibilidad de que sea por otra razón? ¿Algún tipo de compulsión en, no lo sé, mi perfume?

Sus ojos me miraron con reconocimiento para luego llevar la mirada a mi collar. Mi mirada también fue dirigida hacia ese sitio sin comprender, hasta que su voz dijo fuerte y claro.-Amuleto de lujuria.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? Jamás lo había oído.

-Quiere decir que alguien hechizo el collar con una clase de compulsión e hizo que… bueno, tu sabes.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Dimitri yo…

-No digas nada Rose, como sabes fue un hechizo y…

-Es mi turno de no dejarte terminar.-Dije con voz autoritaria.-No vengas a decirme esas tonterías de que no sientes nada por mí, y menos aún luego de que nos acostamos ¿Ok? Yo… yo también estoy abrumada y créeme, mucho más que tu. Ahora, es tu última oportunidad de ser sincero ¿Esto significó algo para ti? Porque realmente te digo, que en el momento en el cual yo cruce esa puerta no volverás a saber nada de mi ¿Oíste? Estoy demasiado confundida por la llamada que acabo de tener, Natalie está muerta, y lo único que me faltaba era despertar en la mañana habiendo perdido mi virginidad con mi mentor pero que este no sienta nada por mí.

Se quedó paralizado por lo que parecieron horas, pero que yo sabía que fueron tan solo unos pocos minutos. Sabía lo que estaba por venir.-¿Virginidad?

-Sí, camarada, virginidad. ¿Realmente pensabas que todo lo que se decía de mí era cierto?-Estaba a punto de negarlo pero lo interrumpí.-No, para. Lo que menos quiero es que ahora con un estúpido discurso o una tonta lección zen me digas que lo que hicimos estuvo mal pero suavizando el golpe para sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, porque realmente tengo la esperanza de que los pensamientos que tengo hacia ti, los cuales no te dejan dormir, sean también la razón de tu desvelo, ahora dime ¿Esto significó algo para ti? ¿O solo estoy aquí haciendo el ridículo como una tonta colegiala?

Ni bien yo había terminado de hablar se levanta para colocarse su ropa, con mi corazón amenazándome con romperse por su indiferencia estoy a punto de salir por la puerta, sin importarme quien pueda verme. Estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta hasta que sentí una fuerte mano retenerme por mi muñeca. Hecha una furia, porque seguro quería impedir que saliera con la sábana estaba a punto de echarle otro sermón, pero no pude decir nada en el momento que sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

En ese momento todo lo que nos rodeaba se hizo más fuerte, el sonido de los búhos, los colores de las paredes, las cerraduras se trabaron por el aumento de la fuerza de sus engranajes; y el sol, que ya amenazaba con ocultase, brilló más que en el atardecer de la mejor película nunca firmada.

Nos separamos, pero el aura ensordecedoramente perfecta que nos rodeaba se podía saborear en nuestros ojos.

-Wow-Dije consternada.-Creo que luego de esa demostración no volverás a pedirme que te entregue a la justicia verdad.

-No.-Dijo mirándome con una intensa mirada, que aún así estaba llena de sorna.-Pero podría pedirte otras cosas.

-Ese es un repentino cambio de humor. Me agrada.-Dije dándole mi mirada devora-hombres.

Iba a besarlo de nuevo, pero me detuvo.-Te amo.

De repente todo perdió la fuerza, los búhos dejaron de cantar, los colores de las paredes se volvieron opacos, las cerraduras se desarmaron y el sol se ocultó en el horizonte. No es que mi corazón no saltara de alegría, pero esas palabras eran tan complicadas, no solo por su significado, sino por el peso moral que viene junto con ellas. Todo estaba en silencio, porque los secretos deben susurrarse, y todo estaba oscuro, porque es su mejor forma de esconderse, y por esa razón por primera vez en mi vida agradecí que nuestro día fuera oscuro.

-Tengo otra pregunta para ti.-Dije, aun con mi respiración agitada.-¿Tienes alguna idea que los problemas que esto puede traerte? Yo…

-Roza.-Dijo calmando mis frenéticas palabras.-Si no pudiera atenerme a las consecuencias de amarte no lo hubiera confesado hace un instante. Y no, no creo todo lo que se dice de ti, lo que ocurre es que me destroza por dentro pensar en lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, y no por el hecho de estar contigo, sino porque te quité lo que debía ser un momento especial y planeado. Ahora, al contrario, solo tienes recuerdos borrosos de una compulsión que un loco puso en tu collar y que yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para desactivar.

Roza, oh, mi hermosa Roza.-Dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos.-Nada en este mundo me separará de ti, créeme, nada. Sé que, de alguna forma, estamos tentando a la suerte y a lo que sea que se le llame destino, pero la forma en la que te amo traspasa las leyes de la física, la ciencia y todo lo que ha sido probado por el hombre.

Reí.-Creo que con tus palabras y mis recientes pensamientos podemos escribir juntos unos poemas ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que seguro haríamos millones.-Dijo, y besó mis labios con mucha ternura.-Creo que debemos vestirnos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1 Mes después

-Que luz se asoma por esa ventana.-Dije en lo que debería ser un romántico y lírico lenguaje Shakespiriano, pero en mi voz a las, para nosotros, 5 am no era más que una queja desesperada.

-Es el oriente, y mi Roza es el sol.-Escucho decir, con un hermoso acento ruso. Luego de eso siento un desfile de besos que se pasea por mi cuello hasta llegar a mí oído. –Buenos días hermosa.

Con la sonrisa más grande que todo el que me conozca haya visto me volteo soltando una pequeña risita. Durante este mes en el que nuestro secreto solo ha sido escuchado por los oídos de la luna… bueno, y también los de Lissa y Christian, no he podido describir la felicidad que siento en el pecho, a veces creo que no es sano porque podría explotar.

-¿Cómo logras cambiar mi humor todas las mañanas?-Pregunto mientras lo tomo por las meguillas y le doy un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz perfilada.

-No lo sé, ¿Cómo es que le cambias el sabor amargo a todos mis días?-Pregunta mientras besa mi pelo de la misma forma tierna que yo hice antes.

En el momento que iba a contestarle un mareó me atacó. Así, sin más, de la misma forma en la que mis pensamientos lo percibieron. Salí corriendo agradeciendo a Dios, o a la humildad de mi novio, porque el lugar era pequeño y el baño estaba a solo unos pasos de la cama. Vacié todo lo que pude en el váter, tiré de la cadena y me senté en el suelo con la cabeza entre mis piernas. Dimitri se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento, esto no encajaba con la situación.-Dije con voz ahogada.

-No te disculpes Milaya, ven vamos a lavarte.-Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hacia el lavamanos para cepillar mis dientes.

-No recuerdo haber comido nada malo, es extraño que esto me ocurra.

-¿Cómo te has sentido esta semana?-Preguntó mientras tomaba mi cabello en una coleta desordenada.

-Para la mismísima mierda.-Recibí una mirada reprobadora.-Lo siento, no tengo palabras bonitas para ello. Solo que he tenido muchos mareos últimamente, Alberta amablemente me dejó salirme del entrenamiento de ayer.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso Roza?-Pregunto algo entre triste y preocupado.

-Porque…-Nos sentamos sobre su cama.-No quería preocuparte, el año no está muy lejos de terminar y aún necesito entrenar, y sabía que si te enterabas me obligarías a ir al médico.

-Oh, créeme, iremos al médico.

-Agh.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una vez que dieron las 9:30 y el horario de la enfermería comenzara, fuera de los horarios de guardia claro, Dimitri me llevó a hablar con la doctora Olendzki. Dijo que durante nuestros entrenamientos esta mañana yo había comenzado a vomitar, es decir una pequeña mentira piadosa, y que había logrado que le confesara que esta semana me había sentido fatal. La doctora anotó mis síntomas y noté como sus músculos se tensaron.

-Rose, ¿Te molesta que algún tema en específico se discuta en presencia Guardían Belikov?

-No, para nada.-No tenía nada que ocultarle a Dimitri, luego de las noches en vela intentando no sentir nada por el ahora que lo tengo nada puede impedir la confianza entre nosotros en ciertos ámbitos.

-Ok… Rose…-La cosa no iba bien, la doctora estaba muy nerviosa y se notaba ¿Debía empezar a preocuparme?-Rose, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu período?

Veo como Dimitri levanta la cabeza de forma alarmante, y yo lo único que hago es realizar matemáticas en mi cabeza. La rapidez con la que los números pasaban por mi cerebro hasta que llegue a la siguiente conclusión.

-No tengo idea.

Y ahí comenzó el pánico.

Dimitri estaba demasiado confundido, tanto porque comprendía y también porque no lo hacía. Olendzki comenzó a traer un montón de máquinas que no paraban de hacer _bip_.

-Ok Rose, necesito que levantes un poco tu remera para poder hacerte una ecografía.-Estaba por hacer lo que me dijo hasta que me frené en seco.

-¿¡Una ecografía!?-Pregunté casi a los gritos.-Es imposible que yo esté embarazada, jamás he estado con alguien que no sea un dhampir ¿Comprende? Un D-H-A-M-P-I-R. No puedo estar embarazada.

-Rose, si esto que dices es cierto no tienes nada por lo cual preocuparte, seguiremos buscando, pero tus síntomas encajan a la perfección con la de una mujer embarazada y debemos tomar las medidas necesarias para tu cuidado y el de él o ella lo antes posible.-Dijo con total tranquilidad, cose que yo pensé que había perdido en el momento de oír mis síntomas, esta mujer es de acero.

-Pero yo….

-Haga la ecografía.-Escuche la voz de Dimitri a mi lado, me giré a verlo y cuando me topé con su rostro lo vi con su más cara de guardián.

Algo indecisa hice lo que se me pedía mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la máquina y me estremecía por el fío gel que no parecía adaptarse a la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

-Ahí está.-Dijo la doctora con un semblante pacifico, pero el mío debía ser todo lo contrario porque de un momento al otro sentí que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico extremo.

-ALGO DEBE ESTAR MAL CON ESO, DEBE SER UNA BROMA PESADA. ¿ES QUE NO ME CREE CUANDO LE DIGO QUE SOLO ESTUBE CON UN DHAMPIR?-Dije gritando, pero el sonido de mi voz se fue apaciguando hasta que se convirtió en un susurro.-¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un bebé?

La doctora por primera vez desde su mini ataque de pánico mostro una emoción es su rostro, compasión.-Rose, entiendo que esto sea abrumador para ti, también se que no lo planeaste, te conozco hace años y eres mi paciente estrella. Te daremos atención psicológica y ayuda médica. Nada malo va a ocurrir.

-¿No hay más que hacer?-Pregunté.

-A no ser que elijas el aborto… pues no, nada más. Pero eso es tu decisión.

Las palabras se quedan flotando en mi mente por unos minutos, yo realmente pienso que el aborto puede ser una solución y que algunas personas realmente lo necesitan pero, en mi caso, yo se que debo tener al bebé. Aunque puede que cuando intente decirle a Dimitri que él es el padre no me crea, y está en su total derecho dado que tenemos a la ciencia en nuestra contra, el bebé seguirá siendo su hijo. Y, aunque esté sola, yo cuidaré de él.

Negué con la cabeza.-No, no voy a abortar… ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

La doctora me recetó unas vitaminas, me hizo un certificado para mis clases de lucha o cualquiera en la que me sintiera mal. Me dijo que debía cuidarme con la alimentación, que si bien podía comer toda la comida chatarra que quisiera, también debía comer saludable. Creo que en el momento en el que escuché la frase "comer saludable" casi pego el grito en el cielo, y lo único que logró ponerme más alterada es escuchar la risa ahogada de Dimitri a mis espaldas. La doctora evitó mencionar todo tema relacionado con el padre del bebé, no lograba comprender si era porque pensaba que era algo delicado para mí o que ya se había dado cuenta de la cercanía entre Dimitri y yo.

-Guardián Belikov, ¿Podría asegurarse de que la señorita Hathaway llegue a bien a su habitación?-Preguntó la doctora.

-Por su puesto, ¿Rose?-Preguntó mientras abría la puerta para mí.

El camino hacia los dormitorios de los estudiantes era bastante corto, pero al estar ambos metidos en nuestros pensamientos se hizo largo y tedioso. Bueno, en realidad no podía decirse que yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era darle vueltas como una total loca a todo lo que había ocurrido. También estaba pensando en la noche del hechizo de Victor, con el cual hablamos y, gracias a San Vladimir, ahora está tras las rejas. Esa fue la única vez que Dimitri y yo llegamos a algo más que dormir toda la noche, no volvimos a ello porque él quería esperar a que fuera mayor de edad y, a pesar de mi decepción, acepté lo que me planteaba. No lograba comprender el cómo, el por qué, de toda esta situación, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación no encuentro de qué manera iniciar la conversación, no había forma que no fuera directa, pero tampoco había una que fuera lo suficientemente sutil.

Iba a abrir la boca para decirle, que aunque él no quisiera creerlo yo iba a tener ese bebé. Pero, mucho antes de que pudiera hacerlo se abalanzó sobre mis labios; me besó profunda y lentamente tomándose su tiempo para abrazarme fuertemente. En eso comienzo a sentir que las lágrimas se derraman por mis meguillas, o tal vez eran las de él. No había forma de saberlo.

-Roza.-Dijo al separar nuestros labios.-No tienes nada que decir, te creo. Estabas tan desesperada allí que en lo único que podía pensar era en tomarte en mis brazos para que toda la tención de tu cuerpo desapareciera, lamento no poder haberlo hecho.

-No tienes nada que lamentarte camarada. Pero, no entiendo cómo me crees, cualquiera hubiera dicho que no era suyo. No es que lo esté negando, yo no he estado con nadie más que contigo y lo sabes.-Dije tomando sus manos.

-Cuando te dije que te amaba hace no tan poco tiempo también te dije que nuestro amor superaba a la ciencia, y este es el fundamento que necesitaba para saber que eres el amor de mi vida. Siempre quise ser padre ¿Sabes? Antes pensé que, tal vez, podría lograrlo por medio del amor, pero luego comencé a resignarme. Tal vez formar una familia a base del amor no era para mí. Hasta que te encontré mi Roza.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo logrando que nos separemos unos tres metros.-¡ROSE! ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería.-Dijo una Lissa a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Pero, en el momento que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación dio un paso atrás chocando con el pecho de Christian que venía detrás de ellas.-Y-Y-Yo… lo siento.

-Descuide princesa.-Dijo Dimitri en un tonto respetuoso.

-Yo-Se aclara la garganta-Nosotros, queríamos saber si estabas bien… ¿Lo estás?

-Si Lissa, lo estoy. Pero, hay algo que debo decirte…

-Roza-Dijo Dimitri tomándome por el brazo suavemente y llevándome con el.-¿Estás segura de que quieres decirle? Yo solo digo, porque esto es algo que debemos investigar… nuestro bebé podría estar en peligro.

-Camarada, yo confío en Lissa, es mi hermana. Esto es algo que no le puedo ocultar, saber esto y no tener a mi amiga que me apoye sería un tormento para mí. Necesito mantener un poco de mi vida normal.-Acaricié su brazo de forma afectiva.-Todo va a salir bien. Lo prometo.

-¿Todo va a salir bien? Rose, ¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Christian, quien no había hablando desde que llegó a mi habitación.

-Yo… Ahg, no sé cómo decir esto, es muy complicado.-Dije frustrándome. Sentí que mis ojos se empañaban y no me reconocía ¿Esto es lo que hace el embarazo en las mujeres?-NO ME INTERRUMPAS DIMITRI BELIKOV YO TENGO QUE DECIR ESTO.-Grite con casi todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones hacia Dimitri que, viendo mi desesperación iba a decirle a mis amigos lo que ocurría. Me dirigí a ellos.-Estoy embarazada.

Lissa ahogó un grito y Christian se recostó sobre la pared, como si sus piernas no fueran capases de mantenerlo.

-Y es de Dimitri.

Lissa no pudo contener su grito y Christian ya estaba sentado en el suelo. Ambos balbuceaban, como si quisieran decir algo pero las palabras no salieran de sus bocas. Se miraban entre ellos, luego a mí, luego a Dimitri, mi vientre y el proceso se repitió unas diez veces.

-Rose, debes tener mucho cuidado con todo esto. Yo estaré ahí para ti.-Dijo Lissa intentando hablar claramente y tomándome por los hombros. Luego me estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos.-¡Voy a ser tía!

Todos reímos y yo comencé a llorar de la felicidad, pero rápidamente se convirtieron en lágrimas de tristeza. Mi carrera como guardiana estaba arruinada, mi madre se enteraría y Dimitri irá a la cárcel luego de que nos cacemos y solo podré verlo gracias a las visitas conyugales.

Ok, creo que estoy exagerando, pero no es difícil hacerlo con toda la situación que se nos presenta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las semanas pasaron y todo el mundo estaba al tanto de mi embarazo, pero no de quien era el padre. Tuvimos que contarle la verdad a Alberta, y fue muy arriesgado, al principio estaba a punto de llamar a mi madre… pero luego de ver mis llantos y súplicas sintió pena por mi y no lo hizo.

A la tercer semana mi madre se enteró de todo, mi vientre estaba comenzando a notarse y todas las emociones y malestares estaban a flor de piel. Por eso, cuando mi madre realizó la denuncia a Dimitri no fue nada lindo. Lissa me ayudó a contratar a un buen abogado, y Dimitri contribuyó con todo lo que pudo. Gracias a Dios o quien sabe ganamos el juicio. Luego de eso no volví a hablar con mi madre.

Luego de ello todo el mundo supo quién era el padre de mi hijo. En ese momento comenzaron a tratarme como si fuera una adefesio, no es algo que me afectara demasiado, toda la vida se había hablado mal de mí, pero esto era algo diferente. No me agradaba el hecho de que llamaran a mi bebé "engendro antinatural" o cosas por el estilo pero, cuando Dimitri y yo nos acostábamos en la noche y planeábamos nuestras vidas sabía que, sin importar cuantas situaciones o personas se interpongan entre nosotros, siempre tendré a los pilares principales que conforman mi vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Termino de empaquetar otra tanda de libros de mi camarada en las cajas destinadas para ello. Nos estábamos alistando para mudarnos a Rusia, ahora que comenzaban las vacaciones las pasaríamos en Baia con su familia y donde nacería nuestro pequeño. Será el niño más mimado que la historia haya visto. Y, luego de nuestras vacaciones, nos iríamos a vivir al centro de Siberia donde Dimitri trabajaría en San Basilio y yo cuidaría de nuestro bebé los primeros meses hasta comenzar la universidad como cualquier persona normal. No es que él me lo hubiera impuesto, que yo debía quedarme en la casa. No, yo lo decidí. Hace un tiempo que me estaba sintiendo atraída por la fotografía. Sin mencionar que Dimitri y yo seguimos escribiendo nuestro libro de poesías. Aún no lo hemos terminado, pero decidimos escribir una línea por cada una de las semanas de embarazo que yo tenga para terminar el libro y probar suerte. Algunas de ellas hablan de nuestro amor, de nuestras pérdidas, amistades y logros. Uno de los poemas que más me costó escribir fue sobre la muerte de Mason. Lissa y yo habíamos salido de compras una tarde casi llegada la noche, cuando nosotras estábamos fuera un strigoi entró en el campus, y Mason, para defender a los moroi con los que estaba dio su vida.

A veces siento que en tan pocos meses han pasado tantas cosas que son demasiadas para una sola vida. Pero sé que aún me quedan muchas cosas maravillosas por vivir.

Estoy terminando de embalar la caja cuando escucho tres golpes en la puerta. Confundida porque siempre y cuando no sean horas nocturnas mis amigos entran como si fuera su casa, río al recordar las veces en las que nuestro amigo Adrian ha entrado y yo no estaba de buen humor por lo cual le lanzaba lo que tenía a la mano. Me levanto del suelo y abro la puerta, cuando intento volver a cerrarla en la cara de la persona un pie se interpone en el camino de la puerta. Me alejo de la puerta hecha una furia y de espaldas le pregunto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jannine?

-Rosemari… Rose, tenemos que hablar. Yo…

-No, tu nada-Dije aún de espaldas.-Estuviste a un segundo de arruinar mi vida entra, y aún así te dignas a mostrar la cara por aquí.

-Rose, yo quería disculparme por esto-Iba a interrumpirla pero no me dejó hacerlo.-Escúchame, es lo único que te pido. Rose, sé que no he estado para ti como una madre debería hacerlo. Acepté todos los errores que cometí y estoy dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias. Cuando yo era una niña jamás vi a mi madre, ni una sola vez. Y eso estuvo bien para mi, ella no me quería y, por lo tanto no me interesaba quererla, pero yo si te quiero hija. Yo logré ser una gran guardiana, se que lo soy, por lo cual pensé que tu también lograrías serlo sin que yo me interpusiera en tu camino. Cuando quedé embarazada no sabía qué hacer, no conoces a tu padre, pero déjame decirte que sus negocios no son lo más legal que puede existir. Yo me sentía perdida a pesar de que él me ayudara con el embarazo. No fue nada correcto lo que hice. Y, con respecto a Belikov… Yo estaba viéndome a mi misma cuando estaba embarazada, a pesar de que tú seas más fuerte que yo y el hombre que tienes a tu lado te apoye y lo vaya a hacer el resto de su vida. Yo solo veía a mi hija de 17 años embarazada de su mentor 7 años mayor. No quiero estar lejos de tu vida, quiero que me ayudes a resolver todos los errores que cometí y evitar que cometa nuevos en el futuro ¿Sería eso posible?-La voz se le quebró durante todo el discurso, recordando todas las cosas que ha vivido a lo largo de su vida.

Las lágrimas se asomaban con mis ojos y se regaron por mis meguillas cuando cerré mis ojos al suspirar.-Yo te quiero, ¿¡Cómo no voy a hacerlo!? Eres mi madre, pero te has equivocado tanto… No voy a dejarte los de mi vida, ni la de mi pequeño, pero tienes que intentar que te agrade Dimitri, es el amor de mi vida.-Me doy la vuelta y mi madre da un respingo al ver mi estómago de 5 meses.-¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

-Claro que si mi bebé.-Dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

En ellos Dimitri entra en la habitación con una bolsa en la que estaba nuestro almuerzo. Me suelto de los brazos de mi madre, beso a mi camarada y le arrebato la bolsa de comida. Moría de hambre, este embarazo va a engordarme más de lo esperado.

-Guardiana Hathaway.-Dijo Dimitri educadamente, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, había visto nuestro abrazo.-¿Gusta quedarse a cenar?

Jannine, sorprendida por la educación de mi hombre solo niega con la cabeza.-No, me temo que no, pero supongo que ya tendremos la oportunidad. Que descansen bien.

-Gracias.-Dijimos al unísono, cosa que solo causo más impresión a mi madre al momento de irme.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Dimitri posando sus manos en mis hombros y besando mi cabeza mientras yo devoro mi hamburguesa. Lo escucho reír por mi forma de comer.

Río con el.-Creo que nuestra relación va a mejorar a partir de ahora.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mis manos temblaban y el hecho de que mi hijo no dejara de patear en mi estómago no ayudaba a calmarme. Estamos parados frente a la casa de la familia de mi Dios ruso y no podía estar más nerviosa.

-Tranquila Roza, te amaran.-Dijo tomando una de mis manos temblorosas y mirándome con amor mientras la besaba. Nos acercamos a llamar a la puerta mientras yo intentaba creer las palabras de mi camarada.

Una mujer de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años abrió la puerta con mucha emoción corrió a darle a su hijo un abrazo. Solté su mano para que pudiera abrazar a su madre, sabía que no se veían hace tiempo y que estaba muy emocionado por quedarse aquí. Cuando se separaron la mujer, Olena, se acercó a abrazarme con fuerza, pero no tanto porque mi estomago se interponía entre el abrazo.

-Es un placer conocerte Roza.-Dijo en un perfecto inglés pero con un acento más marcado que el de Dimitri.-Pasen, que hace frío afuera.

Al entrar a la casa de las Belikov nos recibió una aura cálida potenciada por las paredes de madera, las estanterías llenas de libros que seguro Dimitri había leído y también por las fotografías familiares que estaban por toda la sala. Las hermanas de de Dimitri me recibieron con mucho gusto, una de ellas, Sonja, estaba embarazada y la mayor Karolina ya tenía dos pequeños encantadores que no se despegaron de mi por un largo rato. Pero he de admitir que realmente congenié con su hermana Viktoria, creo que seríamos buenas amigas.

Esa noche, luego de que la abuela de Dimitri me diera una mirada un poco aterradora provocando una risa en mi novio, nos fuimos a descansar. Y, en ese momento, por primera vez, note todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en tan pocos meses. Había hecho nuevos amigos, había perdido a uno de ellos, pero había ganado la familia que siempre había soñado.

Todo esto había sido genial, pero sabía que el resto de mi vida sería maravillosa.

 **Creo que nunca voy a escribir algo a tiempo.**

 **Lo sé, soy un desastre y esta vez no me voy a gastar en poner escusas.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado y que dejen muchos comentarios. Estoy muy feliz de que hayan dado tanto apoyo a la primera parte de estas historias y espero que esta tenga tanto apoyo como la anterior. Todo lo que he leído hasta ahora me ha fascinado y por lo que veo a ustedes también.**

 **Les mando un beso enorme a donde sea que estén leyendo esto y nos leemos la próxima.**

 **BESOOOOS**

 **DaniBelikova16**


	6. Chapter 5: A Media Noche

Sinopsis: Las frías y largas noches que se viven entre oscuros sueños, pesadillas con sentido y un pasado que no se borra fácilmente... A veces, solamente a veces resultan perfectas para volverse a encontrar, para volver a construir, para creer y sobre todo para amar.

* * *

 **A Media Noche**

* * *

"Cuando se apagan las luces, los sueños se encienden…

Pero cuidado con los miedos, les encantan robar sueños"…

* * *

¿Por qué no hay aire fresco?

¿Por qué todo está en silencio extremo?

Y principalmente…. ¿Por qué no siento mi cuerpo?

Son las primeras preguntas que lanza mi mente apenas recobro la conciencia.

La alarma interna de mi cuerpo hace que se despierten todos mis sentidos, la parte mía que siempre está lista para el combate se prepara por lo menos mentalmente, y mi instinto dhampir busca desesperadamente la estaca en los únicos dos lugares que acostumbro a tenerla: cerca de mi cuerpo o en la mesita de noche.

Solo que en está ocasión hay un problema o mejor dicho una serie de ellos, primero mis ojos no encuentran ningún signo de luz, segundo mi cuerpo se siente bastante extraño y diferente, tercero no recuerdo exactamente donde estoy, no recuerdo nada para ser precisa y por último mi ropa es distinta a la que normalmente uso, está rota prácticamente echa trizas, cubre lo esencial, pero los brazos, piernas y cuello los expone al ambiente y en este sitio no hay cama, sabanas, ni mesita de noche, no están los distintos aromas que inundan la habitación, ni mucho menos está ese rico calor de hogar, por lo tanto no hay estaca, no hay protección.

Aún sin saber donde me encuentro y a muy duras penas logro levantarme, mis pies están descalzos y el suelo se siente húmedo, blando y muy frío, algo no calza bien con la situación. Debería estar en una rica cama, enroscada entre cobijas, rodeada por unos fuertes brazos ya tan conocidos. _Sí, estar junto él luchando por otras causas no aquí, no ahora, no en mi situación, no luchando conmigo misma, no con mi mente_ _…_

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero busco a mi alrededor algo para poder guiarme, el trabajo de los pulmones comienza acelerarse y a entrecortarse con cada exhalación, el aire se agota y término conteniendo la respiración, atemorizada por los ruidos que ascienden desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, que aprietan mi pecho con fuerza y siento que mis pulmones se exigen al intentar extraer un poco de aire de este sitio en el que estoy.

Mi cerebro inicia a unir las piezas, una tras otra y doy con la respuesta.

 _¡No!_

 _¡No!_

 _¡No!_

 _¡No otra vez, no!_... parece un extraño canto que sale desde mi interior clamado con dolor.

No estoy segura si esas letras salieron de mi boca, ya que no puedo encontrar mi voz en medio de la bruma que invade mi cuerpo, pero sé que resonaron en mi mente con tanta fuerza que es como si hubiera recibido un golpe haciéndome perder los sentidos.

Sacudo la cabeza con violencia, como si esa simple acción fuera a sacarme de la pesadilla en la que vivo… por una milésima de segundo me dedico a pensar en esa palabra "pesadilla", es que no se siente correcta… ¿Por qué esto no es un sueño o si lo es?...

Dejo la pregunta guindando en mi mente y por primera vez me siento tan lejana de mi misma, tan insegura y perdida, porque de verdad no se si es o no real, como todas las otras veces, ya que con el pasar del tiempo he dejado de comprender lo que debe ser verdad y lo que es pura imaginación.

Aunque para ser honesta no debería de sorprenderme tanto después de haber recibido el disparo, sobrevivido a la muerte por segunda vez, eliminado la oscuridad, perdido por completo el vinculo con Lissa, tener un trabajo honorable al lado de la reina de nuestro increíble e incomprensible mundo para los humanos y de finalmente romper los paradigmas para compartir una relación con la persona que amas…. Aparece algo que cambia la ciencia y la historia Moroi-Dhampir y de nuevo yo soy la protagonista que me veo envuelta en este lio…

Por instinto mi mano desesperadamente se dirige a mi garganta, toco una y otra vez, pero no hay nada el collar de plata que debería estar como un adorno en mi cuello no está.

Como si encendieran un bombillo, en mis pensamientos surge una sola palabra que describe esta situación: Oscuridad y una muy distinta a la que conocemos, incluyéndome a mi.

No hablo de la oscuridad por falta de luz natural o artificial, sino de una oscuridad en particular, una que no experimenta cualquier persona en la faz de la tierra, una que hace que algunos vivos mueran, y que algunos muertos reaparezcan o peor aún que el alma se pierda en una locura sin regreso navegando entre visiones, sueños o arrebatando la vida.

Entre los de mi especie no han descubierto muchos otros como yo, solo hay una historia en particular guardada en los grandes y antiguos libros de San Vladimir, hace tiempo la estudie entre hojas y papeles supe sobre Anna Shadow Kiss, ella y yo tenemos algo en común pertenecemos a ese pequeño porcentaje de personas marcadas por ser besadas por las sombras, la diferencia entre nosotras es que ella ya murió y yo estoy luchando por no hacerlo con el nuevo descubrimiento de lo que puede llegar hacerme mi propia mente.

Ya habíamos encontrado una solución que estaba siendo realmente efectiva, una recomendada y aprobada por varios usuarios de espíritu.

Aunque para ser exactos yo misma había sobrevivido al disparo, esa misma lucha que tuve en una camilla de hospital disolvió todos los efectos.

Sin embargo hace cinco meses atrás todo volvió a cambiar...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"¿Estás bien? ¿Rose?_

 _Su voz, ese sonido como siempre tiene muchos efectos en mi, puede calmar la tempestad o avivar el fuego._

 _Aparté mis ojos de las grandes gotas que caían a través de los vidrios de la habitación y me enfoque en los suyos color chocolate, cambié de expresión y le di una pequeña sonrisa pretendiendo tranquilizarlo, aunque por supuesto él conociendo cada detalle, cada movimiento y prácticamente cada pensamiento mío, iba hacer imposible desviarlo de su preocupación._

 _-No pasa nada, es solo el cansancio después de la pelea. -Los asentamientos de Strigois eran cada vez peor, iban en aumento ya no era seguro viajar a cualquier sitio y menos cuando tienes al cuidado a la reina del mundo moroi._

 _-Todavía sigues siendo pésima mentirosa. – dijo en un tono amable, queriendo quitar un poco la tensión del momento._

 _Estiró una de sus manos para tomar la mía y limpiar con sus yemas algunas gotas secas de sangre. –Por lo menos a mi no puedes engañarme, veo esa preocupación en tus ojos. ¿Dime que sucede?. –Hizo una pausa bajando el tono de su voz y habló de nuevo cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. -Hoy estuviste increíble, conocías con exactitud de donde venía cada uno de ellos, pudimos atacarlos y tener éxito en el combate todo gracias a ti, casi podría asegurar que era como verte en el pasado cuando aun tenías el_ _vinculo..._ _._

 _Dejé de respirar por una milésima de segundo, no estaba nada lejos de la realidad. Por supuesto, él no iba a perder detalle de eso._

 _Suspiré resignada de todas las personas en el mundo a él no podía ocultarle las cosas. –Los volví a sentir. –lancé_

 _Me bastó una leve mirada a su rostro para saber que estaba confundido y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Me podía ver reflejada en esa misma preocupación porque así era como me sentía._

 _-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó cauteloso._

 _-A los strigois. -susurré y continué. -No es la primera vez… ya había sucedido en el bosque de la corte, pero esa vez no le di importancia... Y hoy... Hoy fue peor, incluso más fuerte que cuando tenía el vinculo y sentí otras cosas, lo he venido sintiendo cambios extraños en mi cuerpo._

 _Sus ojos me recorrieron sutilmente como si pudiera hacer una radiografía simplemente con sus ojos. -¿Y el vinculo?._

 _Sacudí la cabeza negando, sabía cuanto le alarmaba. -No hay nada. Es solo... No sé explicarlo es extraño. -terminé encogiendo los hombros._

 _-Esto es importante. ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado?. Rose sabes que me preocupa y aún más me importa lo que te suceda. Tal vez deberíamos consultarlo con alguien, investigar que lo empezó y que podemos esperar._

 _Asentí no estando segura._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?. –continuó_

 _-No sé, son muchos cambios, lo principal es esto de los Strigois. –Mentí sabía con exactitud los demás cambios que estaba presentando, ese cansancio extremo, alteraciones en el gusto y el olfato, dolor en diferentes zonas de mi cuerpo así como también hinchazón, vértigos, entre otra lista de cosas, solo que no iba a mencionarlos quería ahorrarle más preocupaciones, aunque una cosa de esa larga lista era la que invadía mis pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo y era la oscuridad._

 _Sus ojos me estudiaban averiguando si confiar o no en que le decía toda la verdad. Luego suspiró acercándome a su pecho. -No vamos a permitir que nada malo suceda. Tal vez solo sea eso. –Cambió la expresión de su rostro a esa que siempre pone cuando tiene una idea que no va hacer tan atractiva. –Tenemos que ir al medico._

 _-Ni lo digas, no doctores, no hospitales, no exámenes ya he tenido mucho de eso._

 _-Rose…_

 _-Eso no te lo discutiré Dimitri. –dije acariciando su mano de vuelta. –Todavía no, no es nada grave, si llega a pasar algo fuerte algún cambio extremo, algo que arriesgue mi vida voy a ver algún doctor, pero ahora no._

 _-Solo estoy preocupado por esto._

 _Aspiro y espiro con una respiración larga, yo también lo estoy, pienso pero no lo digo._

 _-Ahora solo deseo una cosa y no tiene que ver con medicina. –admito cambiando el tema y suplicando en silencio que él comprenda que no quiero seguir mencionando más el asunto. Ya solo con poder hablarlo siento un peso menos de encima._

 _-¿Qué cosa?. - levantó una ceja._

 _-Estar contigo, acostarnos juntos, que me envuelvas en tus brazos, olvidar todo por un momento. –Me acerqué hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron juntos y lo besé._

 _Entre beso y beso habló. -Prométeme que consultarás con alguien._

 _-No doctores._

 _-Confía más en las personas. –me aconsejo. -Tenemos amigos que sé que están dispuestos a investigar y ayudar; Lissa, Adrián, Sonia aún Oksana y Mark._

 _Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza aún vagando con mi boca por su cuello._

 _-Promételo. –dijo entrecortado. - Por favor._

 _Incliné mis labios y volví a la suavidad de su boca, besándolo entre la mezcla de amor y miedo, entre esa realidad del momento y el susto de algo incierto._

 _-Lo prometo -susurro todavía tocando sus labios. -Pero prométeme que vas a estar tranquilo, no creo que algo vaya a suceder tan rápido._

 _Un beso_

 _Dos_

 _Tres…_

 _-Lo prometo Roza._

 _-o-o-o-o-_

Me permití solo un segundo volver a pensar en Dimitri y en lo equivocada que estuve al decirle que nada cambiaría tan rápido, porque todo pasó en pocos meses, algunos síntomas desaparecieron, pero nuevos llegaron….

Mientras parpadeo una y otra vez, el panorama comienza agarrar forma y luz, puedo distinguir que estoy en una montaña cubierta con nieve, no siento el frío, ni el viento, los pinos parecen estatuas no tienen movimiento por el aire, mi ropa sigue siendo un desastre y al final todo el ambiente queda en tonos grises.

Enrosco mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre como protegiéndolo contra lo que venga, aunque de momento no hay ninguna amenaza, entre más se aclara todo descubro que estoy cerca de una pista de esquiar y como un balde de agua helada doy con el lugar, estoy en el centro recreativo en Idaho.

Detrás de un pino a lo lejos algo emerge y desaparece intermitentemente, cuando lo veo no siento miedo más bien podría decir que me da una sensación de paz, creo distinguir que es una persona o por lo menos la silueta de alguien.

"Ya casi estamos juntos" –suena una voz proveniente de la silueta entre los árboles llevada por el viento y la reconozco de inmediato.

¡Imposible!

Parpadeo varias veces, intentando sin éxito enfocarlo con más precisión.

-Dimitri. –llamo desesperada al no encontrarlo.

Primero escucho su risa y luego su voz. "No te angusties, siempre has encontrado la salida". –Está vez su voz suena más lejana como si se estuviera adentrando cada vez más rápido en el bosque de pinos.

Trato de correr tras él, pero mis pies no se mueven y mi cuerpo no responde.

-Dimitri. –Vuelvo a decir su nombre, en está ocasión con la angustia de que desaparezca.

Hago silencio esperando una respuesta, pero no llega nada así que doy un cansado suspiro en derrota.

Mi Dimitri no está realmente aquí conmigo en esta montaña desolada de vida. Lo sé. Él debe estar cerca de la corte tal vez de turno o en la cabaña, quizá… rodeado de algún doctor y mi cuerpo…

Así de rápido como vino esa idea la alejo de mi cabeza. Es algo en lo que no quiero pensar ahora.

Hace unos cuantos meses comencé a sentir como mi vida iba cambiando, aquello que parecía imposible para todos se hizo realidad y los efectos de ser besada por las sombras volvieron más fuertes que antes lo único que no lo hizo fue el vinculo con Lissa y eso lo hacía más extraño, no había mucha información en que pudiéramos basarnos, prácticamente unos cuantos sabían y otros pocos experimentaban lo que sucedía conmigo. Después de un par de meses iniciaron las visiones, sueños, ver cosas extrañas y al mismo tiempo sentirlas, era succionada por un mundo diferente y sucedía siempre lo mismo distintos escenarios, lugares conocidos, zonas viejas, seres muertos que venían a reclamar mi vida cada vez más furiosos.

Descubrimos que entre más tiempo sucedía, entre más durara dentro de estas visiones más me iba deteriorando, mientras mi agilidad y fuerza dhampir se mantenía intacta, mi cerebro iba fallando velozmente, a veces mis ánimos eran una explosión de todos ellos juntos me enfurecía con cualquiera, lloraba, me sentía triste, traicionada y luego feliz, o si no simplemente despertaba sin reconocer a nadie o sin recordar algo de lo visto, en una ocasión desperté sin acordarme quien era yo, por eso todo se volvía tan confuso.

El leve sonido de pasos me sacaron de mis recuerdos, haciendo que me concentrara en mi situación actual, volví a buscar esperanzada que el Dimitri de este oscuro mundo apareciera, era la primera vez que lo hacía según lo que recordaba, puede que el poder de anhelar estar junto a él es lo que haga que emerja.

Al igual que antes veo movimiento entre los pinos, pero la sensación de paz que sentí anteriormente es reemplazada por susto acompañada de un dolor de cabeza que se forma con un martilleo en la sien ahora más constante siguiendo el ritmo desastroso de mi corazón.

Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero aquí eso no vale la pena y con la única persona que debo de estar enojada es conmigo misma, por permitir caer de nuevo en este juego terrorífico.

Mis fuerzas se debilitan, mis músculos los siento más cansados, y mientras mi cuerpo lucha por seguir en pie y mi mente está en una disputa por lo que es verdadero y por lo que no, tratando como siempre de encontrar la manera de regresar al mundo al que pertenezco, vuelvo a escuchar el mismo sonido de hace un momento hago un movimiento un poco rígido por la fatiga, tratando de localizar el retumbo y lo único que me encuentro de frente hace que me paralice por un momento, un frío recorre mi columna perdiéndose mas allá de mis caderas.

Lo único que hago es proteger mi cuerpo cruzando los brazos sobre mi área mas vulnerable mi vientre ya que no se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa por hacer.

¡Imposible, solo esto faltaba!

Él viene a paso lento, pero firme, con una media sonrisa burlista, con la seguridad de un vivo andante.

El estomago se retuerce del recuerdo repentino de esa pelea en las afueras de un viejo motel, los ruidos, los golpes, la sangre, la desesperación, el no tener control, la ira, la ceguera de sentimientos, el movimiento del terreno, el poder que emanaba la tierra, el haberme caído y luego levantado con la fortaleza incontrolada que solo puede ofrecer la oscuridad, sí me levante con un solo objetivo: eliminar. En ese entonces mi cerebro parecía programado con una sola cosa y por un enorme y pesado motivo, terminar con la persona que tanto daño había causado a muchos, no me importaba si me había dado respuestas, si había estado dispuesto a brindarme ayuda para traer de vuelta al ser que mi corazón anhelaba, todo eso fue reemplazado y olvidado, porque en ese instante lo que deseaba era que corriera sangre y sí que corrió. Y ahora después de unos cuantos años nos encontrábamos cara a cara de nuevo y en este caso tengo la desventaja.

Las bilis subían lentamente, pero las detuve justo a mitad de la garganta, sacudí el escalofrío y me prepare para decir algo, lo que sea, no voy a permitir que vean mi debilidad, ni mucho menos que descubran mi miedo.

Abrí la boca pero nada salió, las palabras parecían desfallecer en la lengua y él no dejaba de acercarse, noté cuando levantó sus delgados brazos señalándome, lucía como la ultima vez que lo tuve en frente, solo que en esta ocasión se veía mas viejo, más demacrado y seguía destilando maldad a su alrededor, lo peor no venía solo, porque detrás de él estaba su medio hermano junto a una docena de almas traslúcidas que no reconocía.

Si esto fuese una situación diferente, me hubiera reído de lo irónico del momento, Víctor estando en vida había querido, soñado y deseado dirigir al mundo moroi a su antojo, claramente no lo logró y mejor dicho yo no le di la oportunidad, pero en muerte parecía que lo había logrado, encabezando un ejercito de muertos. Él señalaba el resto lo seguía, él levantaba los brazos los demás lo imitaban, en este punto me convencí que si el decía ataquen todos lo harían.

Cerré los ojos por un momento intentando inútilmente bloquear los zumbidos crecientes a mi alrededor, haciendo todo lo posible por crear esas barreras mentales que tantas veces había conseguido formar con éxito, ese muro invisible entre los dos mundos que me mantenía alejada de los muertos, ya lo había logrado en tantas ocasiones, lo había perfeccionado con el tiempo y era tan capaz de controlar.

Recordé algunas de las palabras de Mark hace cinco meses atrás cuando tuvimos la última conversación me advertía sobre ver fantasmas y utilizarlos a mi conveniencia. -" _Si lo controlas estás a salvo, pero si dejas que ellos te sumerjan en su mundo puedes perderte para siempre, debes dejarte ayudar y luchar… siempre lucha, recuerda de donde vienes y quien eres"…_

La desesperación y el cansancio estaban ganando la batalla.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?. –dije con un ardor en la garganta, la falta de aire, de agua, de comida parecía succionar cada gota de energía de mi sistema rápidamente.

Recordé aquel viaje en el avión, después de ir a la corte por el juicio, exactamente cuando comenzaron estos problemas y descubrí que podía ver espíritus… no solo estaba Mason, también los niños y adultos de la muerte de los Badica, los guardines muertos durante el rescate de Lissa y además estaban los padres y hermano de mi mejor amiga y ellos ya llevaban años de haber partido del mundo excepto Mason, por eso no me espantó el ver a Víctor, lo extraño era ver a su hermano.

Su boca se abrió varias veces con movimientos rígidos y dificultosos, pero nada salía de ella. Bueno no es que espero que tengamos una larga charla amistosa, la única vez que escuché la voz de uno de ellos fue antes del ataque a la academia, cuando Mason advirtió sobre ellos, y aún así fueron muy pocas, entrecortadas y costosas.

¿Qué haría la diferencia con Víctor? Posiblemente nada, sería igual para él….

¡O tal vez no!…

-¿A ti que te parece? Estoy aquí por ti. –Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe, su voz fuerte, tosca y forzada, claramente sin vida, pero solo el hecho de que pudiera emitir sonidos de ella, me paralizaba. En el momento que comenzó a escupir las palabras, el dolor estalló, los puntos centelleantes cubrieron por completo mi campo de visión y ahora parecía que Víctor y Robert se triplicaba.

Sostuve mi cabeza a un costado apretando con fuerza, mientras la otra mano seguía cubriendo mi vientre, luchando con la invasión de diferentes dolores. Él siguió como si nada estuviera sucediendo e ignoró mis sacudidas. - ¿Qué es esto tan agradable?. Rosemary Hathaway después de todos estos años y aún te falta tanto por aprender de los besados por las sombras y aún mas de los que no estamos en vida. –esa última palabra prácticamente la escupió con enojo.

-¿Qué quieres?. –pregunté apretando los dientes

-¿Tiene que existir alguna razón siniestra de mi parte?. -chasqueó la lengua. -Por favor Rose, fuiste tu la que nos llamaste, la que abriste este puente y la maravillosa oportunidad de volver a reencontrarnos. A mi no me vengas echando la culpa, bastante tengo yo con estar aquí gracias a ti. -las palabras sonaban amargas y no podía culparlo.

-Esto no es la realidad, es un sueño.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?. –cuestionó de forma burlista. Miró de reojo sobre su hombro izquierdo a su pobre hermano, que estaba con la vista perdida, callado. Me parecía tan extraño el verlos. Definitivamente necesitaba despertar. –Tanto has entrado y salido de aquí que te confundes tu misma.

Respiré profundo y retrocedí lentamente pensando la forma de librarme de aquí.

¡Vamos lo he logrado tantas veces!

-Un día hace bastante tiempo atrás, te dije que siempre ibas a tener una conexión con este mundo. Puede que ya no logres correr de aquí, no sé porque sigues empeñada ya no es tan sencillo escapar ¿cierto?. Rose, Rose has tratado tanto con la muerte que lo único que te espera es encontrarte de frente con ella para no volver a salir más. -hizo una pausa. -Tal vez ya lo estés, no te ves muy bien que digamos. –dijo examinándome de arriba abajo y deteniéndose más tiempo en la mano que protegía mi cuerpo.

Esta vez no iba a caer en sus juegos. Tenía muchas preguntas y dudas, pero él no iba hacer el medio por donde las obtendría. Lo que deseaba era desaparecerlo y no solo a él si no a todos los demás a esos que estiraban sus brazos tratando de halarme junto a ellos.

Mi cuerpo tan fuerte, ágil, rápido y listo para la batalla, aquí perdía valor y se entumecía. Y lo peor ellos parecían saberlo.

-No quiero verte ni mucho menos escucharte .

Trabajé duro en crear barreras, en levantar esos muros, pero eran derribados y bloqueados, traté de moverme con potencia, pero me era imposible una fuerza extra hacía presión sobre mi casi logrando tumbarme, parecía desfallecer ante la idea de poder lograrlo.

-Tan fascinante y tan terca como siempre–tomó una pausa, pensando en su siguiente palabra. –y tan insegura. Podría apostar a que no eres la misma Rose descabellada de antes, algo te ha cambiado y podría apostar…

-No es nada sigo siendo la misma. –escupí cortándolo con molestia.

\- Sales, entras, sales, entras. –se movía de un extremo a otro y luego se detuvo frente a mi. -Pero esta vez no puedes o me equivoco? Algo te detiene no eres igual….

Creo que él siguió lanzando más de sus palabras y teorías, pero yo ya no le estaba prestando atención sino que me fije en el pobre hombre detrás de él Robert Doru: más anciano, su cara roja y agotada, su mirada esquizofrénica, su frente sudorosa, sus ojos vidriosos, su cuerpo tensionado y débil ya lo había visto en dos ocasiones, así fue como me transporté a la antigua casa de la profesara karp y en mis sueños mientras la encontrábamos a ella.

¡No!...

-Eres tú. –grité intentando señalarlo, quería abalanzarme hacia él, atraparlo y derribarlo, pero él mismo viejo era el que me inmovilizaba. –Tu estás manipulando mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Ambos tanto Víctor como Robert se burlaron.

-No vas a poder hacerme nada. –Creía fielmente en que sus fuerzas se agotarían pronto, era muy antiguo y el daño de usar la magia era irreparable.

Víctor chasqueó su lengua quitándole importancia a mis palabras. –Eso es lo que quieres pensar Rose. –luego se acercó a su hermano sosteniéndolo de su frágil brazo y le habló al oído. -Robert ella me envió aquí, y creo que ambos estábamos esperando esté momento…

-No voy a escucharte más, donde los vivos también me esperan y créeme haré lo que sea por regresar. **-** Negó meneando la cabeza. -No estoy hablando contigo Víctor eres solo un producto de la demente imaginación del loco de tu hermano, tu realmente no estás aquí. –tomé un poco de oxigeno y continúe. –¿Cierto?. Robert eres tu, lo sé y tu sabes el daño que te haces haciendo esto, porque no te detienes de una vez.

Un horrible silencio se apacentó por un lapso.

-Tu más que nadie debería saber que los recuerdos que abundan en la memoria son como una llama ardiendo que no se pueden apagar, y queman en tu interior para bien o para mal. Y los tuyos querida te van a dejar atrapada, y los míos vienen cargados de venganza. –balbuceó Doru con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que lograste entrar en mi mente?. -Pregunté buscando ganar tiempo para poder vencerlo.

\- No la escuches. –sugirió Víctor. –Solo basta un segundo, si te descuidas no sabes de lo que es capaz esta arpía, mira como termine yo.

Al parecer está vez Robert decidió ponerle fin a Víctor y lo desapareció. Lo que confirmó que la visión de él fue creada por su propio hermano.

-He intentado por años encontrar una conexión contigo y no había nada, no podía, pensé que habías muerto y que por eso no lograba encontrarte, por un tiempo deje de probar hasta hace poco, por casualidad traté y vi que había vuelto el enlace, me propuse que si trabajaba duro iba a volver a entrar en tu mente.

Me puse nerviosa y a la vez ávida, él me estaba dando información valiosa, solo necesitaba un poco más para poder hacer la conexión.

-¿Por qué apareces hasta ahora, si dices que hace tiempo encontraste un enlace, no te había visto?

Él me miró y soltó a reír una risa desenfrenada.

Yo opté por analizar todo: el ambiente, el espacio y una manera de escapar o de pelear.

Robert aprovechó mi silencio.

-Ay chica shadow, Víctor siempre dijo que eras sorprendentemente ingenua, ya veo porque lo decía.

¡Bingo! Mis ojos se abrieron por el descubrimiento, como en una cinta de película escena por escena corrió por mi mente; los sueños, las visiones, los problemas, creíamos tener una razón de porque sucedía, pero esta confesión lo cambiaba todo.

-Siempre has sido tu. –declaré.

-Deberías haber interpretado todo como un aviso, pero reprobaste.

-¿Un aviso?

-De lo que se avecina. –explicó él.

No lo vi venir me suspendió en el aire con una fuerza inesperada y me soltó. Esa reacción tuvo efectos negativos en él, el sudor le empapaba la ropa y sus manos temblaban desenfrenadas, mientras en mi la caída dejo adolorida la mayor parte de mi cuerpo y con poco oxigeno.

Intenté incorporarme y lo más que logré fue caer de rodillas el loco me estaba controlando por completo.

No me dejó avanzar, no me dejó defenderme, solo sentí el choque de un campo magnético a mi alrededor, el aire se extinguía y una mano invisible apretaba con fuerza mi garganta, notaba como iba siendo succionada en ese gran abismo negro que se extendía detrás de él, mi alma y mi mente por otra parte peleaban por aferrarse a la vida, recordé por quienes tenía que pelear y principalmente sobrevivir, una vida dependía de mi y la otra no la quería dejar.

-Increíble. -su vista buscó mis ojos y luego bajo a mi vientre. -Contigo no se deja de aprender….

Lo miré por un segundo confundida.

-Eso lo explica todo…

Un leve mareo distorsionó mi visión y los sonidos a mi alrededor, siento un liquido viscoso recorrer por mi cara y sé que estoy sangrando las gotas hacen contacto con mi boca y el sabor a herrumbre lo confirma, "me muero" pienso. "La presión explosiva que siento en la sien al intentar salir de aquí pudo más conmigo está vez". Robert levanta una mano, cierro los ojos y antes de que pueda terminar lo que comenzó, siento un fuerte viento golpear en todas direcciones, algo apareció rompiendo la magia y alejándolo de mi.

En medio de la bruma puedo oírlo gritar frases de enojo. -¡No pienses que te has librado de mi! te encontraré… no puedes escapar por siempre… ahora tengo un doble objetivo. –dijo algo más y luego me pareció entender un "no recordarás nada"…

Silencio

El cambio de escenario me abrumó por completo y reconocí que otra vez mi mente es la que está creando todo.

El cansancio ganaba la batalla, para este momento ya no me importaba lo que apareciera.

Mis ojos se cierran lentamente mientras caigo sobre la nieve, siento un leve movimiento en mi interior que no le doy importancia, en cambio me concentro en un par de formas, no las reconozco a primera vista, pero sé que juegan y ríen felices en una competencia de bolas blancas.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invade despertando dentro de mi unas ganas inmensas de tomar un poco de fuerza e ir a disfrutar junto a ellos, solo que para mi creo es un poco tarde, hago el inútil intento de elevar un brazo y no lo logro.

"Rose… despierta por favor"

Primero lo oigo como en un sueño, borroso y amorfo, como un sonido bajo el agua. Necesito un momento antes de darme cuenta que alguien está pronunciando mi nombre. Pero eso es imposible.

"Despierta"

Mentalmente vuelvo hacer lo posible por abrir los ojos, pero más bien se cierran.

-Estoy despierta. –Pronunció sin saber si alguien me escucha. –Aquí estoy… estoy despierta.

"Regresa eres tan fuerte y por eso es que te amo"

No estoy segura si lo que escucho es cierto o no, pero mis ojos vuelven a caer en donde juegan las personas, con el cansancio ahora carecen de definición, son como un espectro.

Escucho otras frases adicionales, pero ya me siento muy lejos de aquí y sin más dejo de luchar y me dejo ir de este lugar, dándole la bienvenida a lo que sea que ahora el destino tenga para mi.

 _o-o-o-o-o_

 ** _3 días después_**

Bip… Bip… Bip…

Suena lejano, pero es el primer sonido que percibo, al principio creo estar en un hospital, pero al ir despertándose todos los demás sentidos me doy cuenta que estoy en otro sitio, distingo el aroma a hierbas frescas, a especies y pan dulce, escucho las hojas de los arboles chocar unas con otras, la habitación está calientita, el ambiente es acogedor un entorno de hogar, por último y más importante siento sus manos dibujar patrones circulares suaves en mi vientre y en mi propia mano eso solo logra que una corriente eléctrica me termine de despertar por completo.

Antes de abrir mis ojos me permito disfrutar del cambio de sensaciones, la paz interna y pongo atención a la conversación que desarrolla Dimitri en delicados susurros.

-…Y hoy tengo buenas noticias. –susurra contra mi estomago. –la doctora acaba de irse y dice que tanto tu como tu mami están bien, bueno tu mami ya dejó el oxigeno y sus signos están estables. Ella es fuerte sabes muy fuerte y valiente.

Contengo las ganas de sonreír y sigo escuchando esa intima conversación.

-Ella ahorita se ve muy tranquila parece que duerme simplemente, pero solo Dios sabe la batalla que vive en su mente. Cuanto desearía poder ser yo él que pelee por ella, por ambos, pero ese privilegio solo lo tengo desde afuera y no desde adentro. –da un fuerte suspiro.

-Ella es hermosa, también. –Admite y puedo imaginar la sonrisa que tiene dibujada en su rostro. –Sabes hay dos días que cambiaron por siempre mi vida, el primero fue el día que encontré a tu madre y el otro el día que descubrimos que íbamos a tener un milagro.

¡Para mi igual!, pienso

-Ese día fue tan inesperado, Roza siempre ha creído en las cosas que para los demás son imposibles, yo también soy un ejemplo de ello y tu aún más, no te querías dejar descubrir, pero al final lo logramos. Eres aquello que nunca imaginé experimentar, pero que ahora tengo la oportunidad de vivir y con la persona que más amo. A veces imagino que todo es un sueño, pero no, todo es real.

Una lagrima traicionera se desliza por mi mejilla, no es de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Dimitri ha sido esa roca firme en medio de la tormenta, no se ha apartado de mi lado, ha sido mi amigo, mi ayuda idónea, mi fortaleza en momentos de debilidad, mi pareja ideal y confidente. Después de un tiempo de problemas, de los cambios, del regreso de la oscuridad descubrimos que no íbamos a estar solos toda nuestra vida. El susto, los temores, el cambio de vida fue solo una parte de las primeras sensaciones que experimentamos, pero fuertes y mejores sentimientos también llegaron.

Acondicionamos una pequeña cabaña en las orillas de la corte lo suficientemente segura y a la vez alejada de los morois y dhampirs, pasaba desapercibida pero ofrecía lo necesario para nosotros dos.

Después de descubrir cual era mi estado el juego había cambiado y junto a él las prioridades, mi vida giraba en torno al cuidado del bebé y a control de mi mente, tuve que por obligación ponerme en primer lugar y Dimitri hizo lo mismo él a diferencia de mi seguía trabajando más duro y a veces doble turno en la corte. Hasta que llegó el momento de detener las jornadas extras y con ayuda de algunos de nuestros amigos hacer un horario y rutina especial para poder pasar más tiempo conmigo.

El tener que ser tratada a veces con tanto cuidado me frustraba no estaba acostumbrada a eso, quería ser yo la que protegía a los demás, la que luchaba, pero ahora alguien dependía de mi y no podía darme el lujo de permitir que me pasara cualquier cosa.

Para mi ha sido bastante duro no fue fácil dejar los entrenamientos, ni mucho menos la responsabilidad de ser guardián y seguir custodiando a Lissa, mis prioridades dieron un giro y las de él también.

En resumen, cinco meses muchos cambios, noches en vela, noches inquietas, pesadillas, oscuridad, sustos, cambios de humor, cambios físicos, pero sobre todo una bendición.

Él sigue hablando sin ser consciente que ahora lo observo detenidamente. - …Yo por mi parte voy hacer hasta lo imposible por cuidar de ambos, de alentarla, apoyarla, ayudarla y ver que tenga todas las comodidades necesarias, que se sienta bien, y le recuerdo todo el tiempo lo importante que es y cuanto la amo, desearía poder hacer más, pero hay cosas que se salen de mis manos y no tengo el control. A veces solamente a veces temo perderla y que con ella se vaya nuestra luz de esperanza ósea tu, pero eso no se lo digas. –hace una pausa y respira. - Para ser suficientemente honesto ella cada día sigue sorprendiéndome, igual que ese primer día que la conocí. Está luchando por ti.

He escuchado suficiente, es momento de interrumpir.

-Por ambos. –carraspeo

Él levanta de golpe su cabeza y se concentra en mi, sus ojos me recorren rápidamente.

-¿Rose?.

–Aquí… -balbuceo. –estoy despierta.

-Gracias a Dios. – Sonreí, al notar la tranquilidad en todo su ser. –Voy a llamar a la doctora y a los demás…

Sacudo la cabeza negando.

-Es necesario que ella venga a revisarte.

Mojo mis labios y trago saliva antes de volver hablar. –Todavía no… aún no quiero ver a nadie, me siento bien.

Él asiente no muy seguro de mi decisión.

-Agua… -pronuncio y él sale enseguida en busca de lo que solicité.

Desenredo mi brazo izquierdo de la manta que cubre mi cuerpo, una fina aguja está colada en la vena y un liquido transparente gotea, aparto por completo la sabana y hay dos parches colocados a ambos lados de mi pequeño y abultado vientre dos finos cables salen de ellos y se juntan a un pequeño monitor que cambia constantemente de números, son los que comprueban los latidos del corazón del bebé.

Los datos están dentro del rango adecuado y eso trae paz a mi ser.

-Lo logramos bebé… -le digo murmurando. –eres valiente y resistes bastante… vamos a salir juntos de esta situación. Lo prometo, lo haré por ti, por tu papá… por mi.

Como respuesta un leve movimiento casi imperceptible empuja a un costado de mi abdomen y no puedo evitar sonreír ante lo grandioso del momento y la serenidad que siento después de unas noches y días terribles.

Me llama la atención que llevo puesto un collar de plata distinto al de la última vez, está vez acompañado de una pulsera y un pequeño anillo, veo el reflejo de las llamas danzantes provenientes de la chimenea reflejarse sobre los tres objetos.

-Son nuevos. –explica Dimitri entrando de nuevo en el cuarto con una vaso de agua, una sopa caliente y una píldora naranja, vitaminas. –Sonia los trajo temprano, todos encantados con su magia, estuvo trabajando por varias horas, dice que entre más objetos lleves puestos más duradero será el efecto de mantener en calma la oscuridad y las visiones.

Doy el sí, con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras derramo un poco de agua dentro de la boca y garganta. –Tal vez, esperemos que así sea. –Replico.- ¿Cuántos días he estado fuera?.

Suspiró despacio. –Esta vez tuviste un largo descanso de unos cuantos días.

Asiento nuevamente sin decir nada.

-¿Recuerdas que sucedió?. –consulta señalando sutilmente mi cabeza.

Pienso un momento demorándome en la respuesta, busco y busco algo que contar. Nada no hay nada es como si pasaran un borrador y todo queda en blanco. –Por el momento no sé que paso. –respondo con un dejo de melancolía. Luego hay algo, pequeño, pero está ahí… - Te vi.

-¿Me viste y qué estaba haciendo?. - Pregunta sorprendido

-Bueno no te vi exactamente, eras algo borroso pero escuche tu voz. No me preguntes lo que me decías porque no lo sé, solo me sentía bien en esos momentos.

-Eso es algo bueno. –afirma.

Trae un par de almohadas y las colocas detrás de mi espalda para estar más cómoda.

-¿Cómo lo logras?.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Estar tan tranquilo, positivo, fuerte y atento.

Él sonríe tomándome de la mano, quita con cuidado la vía que reposa sobre la vena y masajea encima del trozo de cinta que queda sobre la piel. – Es solo por ti. –baja su mirada y sus ojos se iluminan. –Y por el bebe.- vuelve sus ojos a encontrarse conmigo. –Estoy tan feliz de verte despierta, no me he alejado en ningún momento, pasé pendiente , por poco y entro en la desesperación, pero sabía que debía ser paciente. Lo lograrías siempre lo haces.

Sonrío mientras el besa mi frente. -¿Algo que desees?

-Sí. –anuncio. -Una ducha caliente.

-Eso suena genial, voy a preparar la tina, mientras tu te terminas la sopa.

Refunfuñé, no me iba a librar de los caldos, pero tampoco me opongo.

Después del baño, de sus cuidados y caricias, pasamos un tiempo más charlando de las visitas que recibió, de las llamadas de su familia, de cómo él se sentía, de cómo pasaba rato consumido en plegarias y esperando que la tormenta de nieve se quitara para que algún usuario de espíritu llegara a renovar el collar. En algún momento ambos caímos rendidos por el sueño uno junto al otro.

Esa misma noche, mientras Dimitri aún dormía, abandoné con cuidado la habitación y salí a la sala frente a la gran ventana, saboreando la calidez de la noche, afuera estaba oscuro, la nieve ya no caía, sobre la cabaña había una visible y hermosa media luna y las estrellas se expandían por el cielo. Soplaba una brisa suave, que hacía que algunas de las ramas chocaran contra el vidrio, un sonido para nada molesto comparado con otros con los que había vivido.

Alcé la vista y contemplé los negros confines del universo, mientras pensaba en todo, en el bebé, en Dimitri, en la corte, en mis amigos, en mi vida, en todo lo demás. Aún no lograba encajarlo con la vida que había llevado hasta entonces. Todo era diferente. Me pregunte si afectaría mi personalidad, ya había cambiado bastante comparado con la Rose que regresó hace años a la academia al lado de mi mentor ahora con quien compartía una vida, pero no sabia si se iría toda mi esencia con el pasar de los días, el avance del embarazo y los ataques de la oscuridad.

¡Tal vez no!…

A menudo me siento embrujada por tratar de recuperar aquellos recuerdos de las visiones y que no logro que mi mente retenga. Aunque en realidad la mayor parte paso atraída por el hombre con el que paso mis días, ese que cambió mi vida, para mi él lo era todo, lo imaginé sobre la cama, con su cabello oscuro reposando sobre la almohada, y esa serenidad con la que parecía poder controlar todo.

No creía ni por un segundo que la oscuridad no volvería o que no vendrían nuevos retos, nada en está vida es fácil y la mía no era la excepción. Pero quizá ahora los tres juntos soportaríamos hasta el final, según la doctora el embarazo fue el que alteró todo dentro de mi y que al final todo desaparecería… De eso ya no estaba segura, sería algo que quedaría por revelar, por el momento lo único que quedaba era vivir.

Tomé una hoja suelta del librero, un lápiz y comencé a escribir.

Después de un par de minutos…

-¿Roza?. –De pie cerca de la puerta de la habitación estaba la figura soñolienta de mi ruso.

-No quería despertarte, te veías tan pacíficamente dormido, que era una lastima.

-¿Qué hora es?. –Preguntó frotándose los ojos.

Sonreí. –Media noche.

-¿Está todo bien?. –Preguntó saliendo por completo del umbral de madera y encaminándose a mi lado.

-Sí. –Y eso bastó para que estuviera tranquilo.

-¿Siempre media noche?, eh.

-Siempre.

No necesitábamos más palabras ambos comprendíamos el significado. Algo sucedía siempre a la misma hora, algún susto, un problema, alguna pesadilla, algo con la oscuridad, alguna alteración, lo peor a la misma hora, en está ocasión era diferente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?. –Cuestionó tranquilamente.

-Solo pensando.

-¿Y la hoja?

Exhalé. - Me parece que cada vez voy perdiendo facultades de recordar, es tan frustrante.

-Son solo sueños, no es necesario acordarse de ellos, yo tampoco lo hago.

-No habló de eso, sabes que no son solo sueños, todo es casi real, está vez adentro no recordaba el embarazo, a veces me siento mala madre.

-Jamás. Eres y vas hacer fantástica.

Sacudí la cabeza. -Algo importante pasó está vez adentro. –hice una señal en la sien.

Él no dijo nada solo esperó a que siguiera. –Hubo alguien más.

-¿Fantasma?

-Creo que no, por más que me esfuerzo en recordar no lo logro, es como si cada vez que entro borran todo y dejan solo pinceladas de lugares, momentos, palabras…

-¿Y que tiene que ver todo eso con el papel?.

-Tengo una idea puede que funcione. –me encogí de hombros. - Voy a escribir las palabras que recuerde, aunque ninguna tenga sentido entre si.

Él tomo el papel y leyó. –Creo que es una excelente idea si sigues anotando todas las frases que lleguen a tu mente tal vez descubramos algo.

Me quedé pensando en eso. -Sí, tal vez.

-Por el momento vamos a dejar esto de lado, ya vengo.

Dimitri sacó un sobre de una caja de madera que estaba sobre una mesita. -Tengo una sorpresa. –dijo.

-¿Sorpresa?. – consulté con un tono de alegría. Dejando atrás las dudas - ¿Qué es?

-Ábrela- anunció.

Obedecí. Abriendo con cuidado el sobre grande amarillo que me entregó, fijé la mirada en los documentos que salían uno a uno y comencé a revisarlos.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?. –pregunté con la respiración entrecortada.

-Probablemente. Te lo iba a dar después, pero creo que ahora es un buen momento, no todo lo que pasa en la noche tiene que ser malo.

Asentí, leyendo.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

Él sonrió.

-En tres días, si la doctora autoriza, pero por lo demás todo está listo, ya hablé con Hans, nada más necesitamos una firma tuya y tenemos lista la licencia extra por el tiempo que necesitemos, todo aprobado por la reina. –Lo bueno de que sea tu amiga, pienso. –Los pasaportes, los tiquetes, la estadía todo está preparado. Seguiremos el horario humano que hemos estado manejando por el momento, hasta que sea seguro.

-Lo tenías todo bien planeado. –bromeé

\- Solo lo logré gracias a muchas personas. -Me senté en su regazo. –¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres decir que si me gustaría ir y pasar un tiempo lejos de aquí, viajar contigo, experimentar otro ambiente?. –Asintió. –Me encantaría. –dije y me derretí en sus labios y en sus brazos, siendo participe del momento se nos unió los apenas perceptibles movimientos del bebé.

Ambos reímos.

-Creo que alguien está igual de emocionado que la mamá. ¿Verdad bebé?. –alcé la vista para encontrarme con las hermosas orbes chocolates. –¿Y a donde vamos?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Solo pensé que podríamos pasar un tiempo acompañados de las personas que van a cuidarte y a chinearte de la misma manera que yo, por lo menos hasta el nacimiento.

-¿Esa es la descripción de un lugar como Rusia?. –pregunté ansiosa por la respuesta.

Él me besó y respondió. -Si Roza vamos para Rusia.

-Si es contigo a donde sea, así que estoy lista para irme a congelar en tu tierra, no puedo esperar por conocer a tu familia y crear nuevas experiencias.

Asiente. -Yo también…

-Mm ¿Podríamos volver a lo que estabas haciendo anteriormente?.

Vuelve a darme el regalo de su sonrisa.

-Creo que esa es una excelente idea….

Ahora solo queda descubrir que nos deparará el futuro… por mientras apagamos las luces y le dimos la bienvenida a que aparecieran nuevos sueños…

Por: Jcastillo

* * *

 **N/A**

Hola! a todos, al fin puedo publicar, mejor tarde que nunca, pero de igual forma me disculpo por el enorme atraso.

Ahora bien sé que tengo que corregir las faltas de ortografía, porque no me dio tiempo de pegarle una revisada completa. De hoy mismo no pasa lo prometo, pero de verdad si no no hubiera publicado nunca.

Con respecto al one-shot, espero que les haya gustado es algo que deja muchos cabos sueltos por aquí y por allá, lo sé, y lo pensé montones para publicarlo, al final me gustaría poder continuarlo, tengo un boceto con ideas sobre este capítulo, el desarrollo de un antes y un después por esa razón no podía darle fin a cada tema que toqué. Si a ustedes les gusta empezaré a trabajar en el desarrollo de la misma.

Sé que no es original, porque hay muchos temas que mencionan a bebés y entre ustedes hay escritoras geniales que manejan este tema excelente, pero siempre es algo que ha andado en mi mente y como no pude sacarme la idea, aquí la traje, no me voy a centrar en el bebe, si no más bien en posibles efectos, en cambios dramáticos en Rose y en personajes que para mi no tuvieron fin en la saga como lo es el mismísimo Robert... Ya me dirán uds que piensan de la misma y si vale la pena seguir...

Cambiando de tema tenemos una sorpresa, para mañana se lanzarán dos historias adicionales al especial es un bonus como cierre de mes, con dos grandiosas escritoras, pueden encontrar en el indice el resumen y nombre de las mismas.

Espero que las disfruten también, nos estamos leyendo.

Saludos a todos.


	7. Chapter 6: Te llenaré de flores

**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación.**  
 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 _¿Huelen eso? Es el dulce aroma de la maldad en Halloween._

* * *

 **Te llenaré de flores**

Dimitri observaba impasible el cadáver que cargaba en brazos. Si él fuera un simple mortal le parecería como tener hielo con forma humana en las manos, pero al ser un no-muerto la sentía caliente, a su misma temperatura.

A pesar de que ya había matado anteriormente, al fin de cuentas de eso vivía, le seguía pareciendo un poco surrealista cómo hacía unos minutos el corazón de la chica corría acelerado y lleno de terror, mientras que ahora ya no emitía ni un espasmo. Las manos feroces, que antes hubieron empuñado valientes una estaca con intención asesina, en estos momentos colgaban cansadas a sus costados. La cálida piel que él disfrutó llenar de magulladuras de todo tipo, estaba tan fría, y no sólo por el fresco manto de viento que usualmente cubre el reino de los árboles.

 _Pobre y hermosa criatura_.

Y en verdad lo era. Una pobre y hermosa criatura cuyo único deseo era vivir lejos del monstruo pero que al mismo tiempo quería ser dominada por él. Pobre y hermosa criatura drogadicta cuya razón no hacía más que vagar perdida en la neblina del gozo. ¡Dejar que el monstruo fuera a ella cada noche a deleitarse con su vida! Estaba tan intoxicada por el amor y por las mordidas que pensó que él siempre estaría ahí para rodearla con sus brazos y protegerla de todo mal, incluso de la muerte. Dulce e infantil inocencia, él era la muerte misma y sólo buscaba en ella una compañera para la cama y las batallas. Una herramienta.

 _Sería mejor decir un trofeo._

El amor no está, ni estará nunca, en la mente de un ser que vive consumiendo el alma de inocentes como si devorándolas pudiera recuperar la que él perdió. Horrible fue su destino, sin duda, cuando despertó en las cavernas y se dio cuenta de que había un soplo espectral en su interior. Un soplo que salía de los mismísimos labios del Señor de las tinieblas para reanimar cuerpos que debieron continuar inertes pero que terminaron convirtiéndose en cadáveres vivientes, en criaturas de la noche.

No había razón para que Dimitri siguiera ahí, ya había robado la essence vitale de la chica, ya había terminado con la última persona que había (o pudo haber) sido un estorbo en sus planes. Su tóxico aroma de viva, que le había drogado a él tanto como su saliva a ella, se había esfumado en el bosque, de la mano con el viento. Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejaba caer el cuerpo al río y, simplemente, le daba la espalda? ¿Por qué continuaba admirándola como si fuera una obra de arte expuesta para su deleite personal? Era un monstruo, se suponía que él no podía admirar la belleza.

Él no podía verlo pero la muerte la había embellecido; le dio retoques a sus rasgos con un cincel, la maquilló con cal, tomó un pedazo de frío y se lo puso en los labios. Callada, sin decir maldiciones ni improperios, se veía más bonita. Ciertamente, era indigno para semejante obra abandonarla en el bosque sin más, sería una grosería dejarla convertirse en carroña. Dimitri la miraba una y otra vez, recordando cada mínimo detalle de la rosa marchita en sus brazos. Sonrisas, lágrimas, alaridos, gemidos, suspiros. Su rostro deformado por la mezcla del placer y el dolor era lo que más frecuentaban sus pensamientos pues recordarlo era glorioso pero su faz impasible también lo era.

¿Qué debería hacer? Se preguntó.

En el interior de cada strigoi había un demonio, un ser maligno causante de la deformación moral de todas las bestias traga sangre, un ser que los lleva por el sendero del mal especialmente construido para ellos; los incitaba a mancharse las manos con sangre, a violar, robar, destruir y hacer toda clase de abominaciones con el propósito de corromper por completo sus identidades y perderlos entre sus pecados para, finalmente, tomar posesión de ellos. Los transformaba en demonios completos y no sólo en simples monstruos.

Y el demonio de Dimitri inmediatamente vio la oportunidad, una oportunidad única para poseer a su anfitrión en corto tiempo, estaba ahí, en el deseo de Dimitri de aferrarse a lo que quedaba de su Roza.

 _Llévatela, llévatela. Nadie, ni siquiera la naturaleza puede tenerla. Sólo tú._

Ese demonio tocó su corazón y con sus garras le inyectó una dosis de maldad. La maldad más pura que se podría encontrar, la clase de maldad que tal vez haría a un humano normal desvariar y rasgar sus vestiduras pero que para un monstruo como él, sumergido en la sangre y la crueldad, sólo era como una pequeña descarga de adrenalina. Sin embargo, esa dosis fue la pérdida de Dimitri.

Aún con ella en brazos, de hecho, sujetándola con más firmeza, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del puente; caminó por el borde del río, donde minutos antes tuvo la oportunidad de atraparla, justo después que ella se topó con un indeseado incidente que la hizo rodar por el lodo. Volvió a subir y se adentró al bosque, incorporándose con la oscuridad tiránica pues ya era parte de ella. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la finca apenas detectó los olores de los sirvientes; no les tomó importancia, sólo quería llegar a la jaula de oro pero cuando estuvo ahí se dio cuenta de que ambas partes de la habitación estaban destrozadas. Lo había olvidado. Por todo el ajetreo ni había notado el desastre.

 _Maldita sea. Debe de haber otro lugar._

Apretó su mandíbula, algo molesto. Y el que fuera un sirviente a hostigarlo no ayudaba.

— ¿S-señor? —Preguntó un hombre anciano de complexión compacta, la que se vio aún más reducida cuando Dimitri clavó su mirada sobre él. De inmediato, el anciano desvió la mirada; en su mente, no podía ver directamente a un ser tan magnifico como él, pues era indigno.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—B-bueno, usted es el nuevo señor de la finca, ¿no es así?

Un nuevo golpe de realidad. El patético lacayo tenía razón, ¡y vaya si la tenía! Ahora era Dimitri quien mandaba, ahora él era quien tenía todo el poder. Si quisiera, podría deshacerse de esa vieja choza y podría conseguir un lugar más grande y maravilloso. ¿Qué era lo primero que haría con tanto poder? Se fascinó.

 _No tan rápido. Recuerda lo que tienes en tus brazos._

Presionó el cuerpo contra él, para hacer que se recargara de tal manera que pudiera sostenerla con una sola mano sin molestias. Alargó su mano libre para tomar por la camisa al hombre y aproximarlo a su figura. El tipo se estremeció, nunca se acostumbraría a ver siquiera un cadáver, ni se diga tocarlo, aun cuando en más de una ocasión tuvo que deshacerse de alguno. Asustado, miró de nuevo a otro lado mientras escuchaba la primera orden del día.

Una habitación cerrada, sin ventanas y donde el sol no lo molestara; eso era lo que quería el nuevo amo. Y había una, la de Galina, que se encontraba en el sótano de la finca, en una parte recóndita a la que la vieja jefa se escapaba cuando no quería ser molestada y donde, cada cierto tiempo, era enviado un joven criado a acompañarla.

De inmediato arribaron en la habitación prohibida, pasando por un pasillo debajo de las escaleras de mármol y bajando por otras, cruzando un ancho pasillo que contenía varias puertas; la primera era del gimnasio, la segunda daba a la cochera, la siguiente sólo era de una bodega, la última, al final del pasillo, fue la que realmente interesaba. Dejó que el viejo quitara el cerrojo y la abriera por él; lo primero que notó fue la gigantesca cama en medio de la habitación, pues era lo que más quedaba a la vista.

Un fino trabajo de madera tallada era la cabecera de café chocolate, que combinaba con las sábanas y mullidos almohadones blancos. Los muebles eran oscuros como la cabecera y antiguos, tal como la decoración del resto de la casa. Incluso, las paredes tenían papel tapiz tejido que exponía hermosas sirenas... y la manera en la que seducían a los hombres y los arrastraban a lo profundo del mar.

Presto, Dimitri le ordenó al hombrecillo que encendiera el aire acondicionado, a todo lo que diera; mientras, él y Rose se metieron al baño, magnífico y antiguo también, y la desnudó con facilidad para proceder a limpiarla de la tierra. Con el mismo cuidado que tiene un amante, la bañó con todos los geles y lociones de baño de Galina. Cuando terminó, la secó de manera minuciosa. Como era una muñeca de trapo, él debió recostarla en su regazo, mojando su ropa de diseñador, para poder pasar las toallas almidonadas por su delicado cuerpo. Después, la embarró de cremas y bálsamos perfumados; todo con la intención de cubrir los indicios del olor de la putrefacción. Como en la mitad de su obra, se despojó de su gabardina para poder moverse mejor.

La envolvió en una bata blanca y la cargó para llevarla a la habitación de nuevo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados en el baño, que fueron como más de dos horas, el lugar ya se había vuelto un refrigerador. Perfecto, pensó mientras la tendía en la cama.

El insignificante sirviente, con voz nerviosa, le preguntó por alguna otra cosa que él deseara... o la señora. El tipo pensó que tal vez sería preciso seguirle la corriente al amo. No lo fue. Dimitri le propició un golpe en el rostro, que hizo que saliera volando hacía el otro extremo de la habitación.

 _¡Ese adefesio piensa que has perdido la razón!_

— ¿Piensas que estoy loco? —ladró—. Sé bien que ella está muerta, pedazo de imbécil. No es señora de nada. ¡Al único que debes obedecer es a mí!

El tipo, quien se mantuvo inconsciente de milagro, asintió como pudo con su mandíbula dislocada.

—Y ahora, lo que yo ordeno es que te largues. Vete, ya, ¡ya!

El sirviente desapareció tan pronto como pudo para cumplir con los deseos de su amo.

Dimitri se olvidó de su ira y volcó su atención de nuevo a Rose, quien parecía estar naciendo de un capullo blanco hundida entre la colcha y su bata. Se sentó a un costado suyo y alargó su mano para su cuello, haciendo a un lado su cabello, que estorbaba. Se topó al instante con un moretón muy purpura que acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, entonces, trazando un camino, bajó su mano para buscar más de esas marcas por su escote, pechos, hasta parar en su abdomen. Sabía que, si seguía bajando, encontraría más, igual de oscuros y crueles que los primeros.

El demonio clavó sus filosas uñas en Dimitri.

 _Es tan hermosa, tan deliciosa._ El demonio lamió su oreja. _¿Por qué no terminas de saciarte de ella?_

 _¿Por qué no buscas sus labios?_

 _¿Por qué no buscas su tacto de seda de entre las piernas? Eso es, hazlo._

 _¿Por qué no estrujas su carne? Así, más fuerte._

 _¿Por qué no terminas de consumir su cuerpo también?_

Fue extraño, bastante extraño, la forma en la que el cuerpo de Dimitri se movió solo, tanteando la piel tiesa y pálida de su amante, sintiéndose adormilado, absorto. Tal vez algo ajeno a él lo movía, o tal vez no, no podía decirlo. Quizás era que aún intentaba aferrarse a algo de su vida de _vivo_ , y arrastrarlo a su vida de _dios_. Aunque esta cosa fuera inservible ya. Lo único a lo que podría responder era que ella seguía siendo tan dulce como lo fue en la cabaña. Fue como si lo envolviera en su miel, de nuevo.

 **xXx**

 _El perfume se está viendo opacado._

El aire acondicionado no era tan fuerte como se necesitaría, o como le gustaría a Dimitri, pero servía. Sin embargo, el frío contribuía a la rigidez de Rose.

El demonio siempre estaba sobre su hombro para recordarle ir a cortar las espinas de la decadente rosa. Casi a diario, en cada oportunidad que él construía, iba a buscarla, a donde sabía que ella lo esperaba. La mayoría de las veces sólo se sentaba a su lado y le limpiaba el sudor frio del rostro*. Y cuando tenía tiempo de más, la lavaba completamente, sumergiéndola en perfumes. No dejaba que nadie más se ocupara de ella, mucho menos permitir que se supiera de su estancia, por lo que hizo que el anciano jurara no hablar; más le valía, su inmortalidad estaba en juego. Para él, era mejor mantener esto sólo para sí, algo sólo entre ella y él, como siempre había permanecido su amor en la academia. Claro, con algunas excepciones.

 _¿Qué esperas? Ella ha estado aguardando por ti todo el día, todo el tiempo._

Embelesado, no podía negarse la mayoría del tiempo a los empujes del demonio, sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que debía hacerlo, pues no podía descuidar su puesto como la cabeza de la red, algo que estaba en la cuerda floja por lo reciente. Debía cuidar su espalda y cuidar del lecho de Rose, porque si uno de los dos era roto, el otro también lo estaría al instante.

El demonio notó la importancia del problema, y a la vez una ventaja, por lo que no dudó en actuar, como era costumbre.

 _No te preocupes por eso, yo te haré fuerte, aún más fuerte de lo que eres ahora. Sólo confía en mí, sólo toma mi mano y tendrás todo el poder que requieras._

¿Dimitri dudó aceptar la propuesta de adquirir más potestad? Para nada, no lo hubiera hecho en ninguna circunstancia, estuviera Rose o no involucrada. A los Strigoi les encanta acaparar dominio.

El demonio pensó que más fácil no podría ser, todo por un cadáver.

 **xXx**

 _La naturaleza continúa engulléndola._

 _No lo permitas._

 _No lo permitas._

 **xXx**

Del jardín, Dimitri mandó a cortar parte de los jazmines que dormían ahí y el anciano llevó todas las flores, que habían sido puestas en valiosos jarrones, a la habitación. Y poner unas flores tan perfumadas en un lugar cerrado y sin ventanas, era casi la muerte para los olfatos refinados, pero eso no le importó a Dimitri; cuando entraba a la habitación, respiraba hondo y se empalagaba con el aroma y fingía que era el de ella, que ese era el aroma de su lívido. El amor del que el solía abusar.

Pero la esencia de la muerte aferrada al cuerpo de rose seguía colándose entre el dulzor del jazmin, y eso le molestaba, arruinaba la imagen perfecta de Rose.

 _Entonces trae más, más para ella. Ella seguro las adorará._

Dimitri hizo traer más flores de otros tipos, todas las que se podían conseguir en ese momento; pero no fue suficiente, el hedor de la muerte seguía ahí, no sólo en la habitación, la peste se propagaba por toda la finca. Mandó que se colocaran flores también en el pasillo, en las habitaciones, en la cocina, el salón, su oficina, la biblioteca. Entonces perfumes, después inciensos, después velas...

 **xXx**

— ¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Jov, mientras se recargaba en su taco como si fuera un bastón, alzando su nariz tratando de atrapar el aroma que golpeó su nariz.

—No lo sé, ¿quizás son todas las putas flores y porquerías aromáticas que están por toda la jodida finca? —respondió su compañero Filip quien, agachado sobre la mesa de billar y golpeando la bola blanca con su taco, se enderezó para mirar a Jov después de su jugada fallida, algo fastidiado.

Nadie soportaba el nauseabundo olor de todas esas flores y demás basura. Ya habían sido molestos los jazmines del jardín desde antes. Poco a poco, se fue haciendo casi la muerte estar en esa estúpida finca, desde que Dimitri se había hecho con el poder hacía un par de meses; de una forma algo sospechosa si le preguntaban a Filip. Por más buen luchador que fuera el nuevo jefe, era un poco difícil de digerir que él hubiese matado solo a Galina y a otros tres más, siendo alguien que había sido despertado no hacía mucho tiempo. Igual, no iba a ponerse a investigar o algo por el estilo, le pagaban bien sin hacer mucho, no iba a desperdiciar eso.

En cambio, Jov sólo seguía olfateando. En medio del denso ambiente provocado por los infinitos olores, él había captado algo pequeño y diferente, turbio, que le causaba aún más nauseas que las flores y aromatizantes juntos. Y creía saber que era, pero no se explicaba de todo el porqué podría hallarse en ese lugar. Desde antes de despertar, su nariz había sido ya muy sensible, incluso para un Moroi, por lo que su olfato como Strigoi era incluso aun mayor. Si para Filip era un martirio estar en esa casa, para él era una tortura; sólo parecía soportarlo para que no cayera su orgullo de Strigoi. Estaban ahí en ese momento sólo porque estaban esperando órdenes de Dimitri, quien se había retrasado, mucho, por lo que habían empezado a jugar billar, pero irse, así como así, era impensable.

A ninguno de los dos les interesaba ser la leña en la chimenea de Dimitri.

—Hay algo más por ahí. Un olor diferente al de las flores.

—Pero si nuestro perro ha encontrado un hueso—se burló Filip—. Es tu turno de tirar, Buddy.

De inmediato, la mirada asesina de Jov se clavó en Filip. Si había algo que este singular Strigoi no soportaba, odiaba y detestaba es que lo trataran como a un perro. Soportó por años en la academia burlas por su fino olfato, tratado como un sucio perro. Fue así toda su vida colegial hasta que lanzó su butaca contra la cabeza de uno de sus brabucones.

A Filip le importaba una mierda como se sintiera su compañero.

Si no existiera la estúpida regla de que no podían matar a otro Strigoi de la red, sin una justificación que valiera la pena, Jov ya lo hubiera empalado con su taco. En cambio, sólo partió en dos la madera al presionarla con su puño. Jov dejó la habitación tragándose la cólera, que era lo mejor que podía hacer, y pensó que tal vez sería divertido llegar al origen de ese aroma que rompía con el de las flores. Tenía la necesidad de confirmar si era lo que él pensaba. ¿Por qué? Simplemente quería hacerlo, no tenía porqué justificar sus acciones.

A pesar de que era como inhalar mercurio, Jov respiró profundo para seguir el hilo de ese olor repugnante. No fue fácil pero pudo tomar ese hilo, enrollarlo entre sus dedos y dejar que este tirara de él por el salón, por debajo de las hermosas escaleras de mármol, más escaleras, hasta llegar a un pasillo largo de atmósfera helada. Estaba tan frio que Jov podía ver el vaho de su respiración. El pasillo estaba a rebosar de flores de todo tipo, como el resto de la finca; sin embargo, en ninguna parte de ella había rosas tan enormes y tan rojas como las que resguardaban el lugar, su belleza y esencia erótica opacaban a los jazmines, tulipanes, gardenias, nardos y lavandas que también rondaban por ahí. Esas rosas enmarcaban, casi de una manera romántica, una puerta blanca que se alzaba al final del pasillo.

A medida que se acercaba, su cabeza le daba vueltas pero quería continuar, quería saber que era lo que se hallaba tras la puerta. Si era lo que sospechaba, ¿por qué algo así era resguardado en ese lugar? ¿Por qué las flores? ¿Dimitri sabría esto o esto era completamente obra suya? Con cada paso que daba, más se ahogaba con el dulzor. Su garganta le picaba. Percibía que en la habitación detrás de la puerta se apiñaba un remolino de olores que iba más allá de su imaginación, que incluso podría llegar a hacerlo desfallecer con sólo un roce. Pero aún así continuaba.

Arrastrando sus piernas y teniendo que hacer a un lado las flores con sus manos para poder pasar, llegó a la puerta que expelía un fino vapor por las delgadas aperturas de sus lados. Sin embargo, en el momento que tocó el gélido pomo un sentimiento de incertidumbre lo invadió; pues este le advertía que no debía abrir la puerta, que debía alejarse. Dudó entre hacerle caso o no a sus instintos, temió por un momento por lo desconocido, temió por lo que podría ver ahí.

Un momento, ¿él, quien era un ser poderoso que podía derrotar a cualquiera con sólo usar sus manos desnudas, que nada podía hacerle daño, pues él era el "daño", estaba asustado? Inmediatamente se sintió un completo marica, la hombría de la que tanto se enorgullecía estaba fracturándose. No, él desconocía la existencia del miedo en su psique. Sea lo que sea que estuviera oculto ahí, no podría hacerle frente.

Se aferró a la perilla, la giró y finalmente abrió la puerta. Un golpe de frío combinado con el nauseabundo mestizaje de olores chocó contra su cuerpo. Después, se encontró con una habitación atestada de flores, flores y más flores, superando incluso la capacidad de la habitación. Cubriendo cada rincón, impidiendo ver la decoración antigua o siquiera el suelo. Humo de las velas e inciensos daba más densidad al ambiente y lo oscurecían, al mismo tiempo que la luz de las pequeñas llamas trataban de brindar iluminación.

Entre la niebla invocada, Jov sólo vio una cosa, una sola, que le hizo revolver el estómago; algo como eso incluso afectaba a los monstruos como él. La cama gigantesca era lo único visible en la habitación, por lo que Jov pudo observar a la perfección los movimientos bruscos del Strigoi de cabello largo y castaño contra un bulto blanco que no emitía sonido ni movimientos.

Una rosa marchita.

Un cadáver.

Tal y como había pensado, había captado el hedor de la muerte.

— ¿¡Pero que mierda!? —exclamó Jov dando un paso hacia atrás, sin poder contenerse u ocultar su repugnancia.

Los movimientos pararon de golpe. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jov tenía a Dimitri, desnudo, parado frente a él con una expresión endemoniada, esculpida por la ira, la maldad, y la oscuridad del mismísimo demonio. Una expresión indescriptible y más allá de la imaginación de cualquier hombre. El demonio tomó el control y se lanzó contra Jov, tirándolo al suelo de una.

 _¡Un intruso! ¡Un maldito, repulsivo, asqueroso intruso!_

 _¡Destrúyelo, destrúyelo! ¡No es suficiente! Él la vio, ¡la vio!, una basura indigna._

 _Él tiene que desaparecer, morir._

Jov quedó en shock, pero cuando sintió la mano de Dimitri en su cuello se forzó a salir del trance y trató de defenderse. Forcejearon y Jov trataba desesperadamente alejar las manos de Dimitri de su cuello o cabeza, pero obviamente, no pudo contra las fuerzas del infierno. Más temprano que tarde, Dimitri alcanzó su cuello con ambas manos y lo destrozó de la misma manera en la que hacía unos minutos antes Jov había destrozado el taco. Sin embargo, Dimitri no retiró su mano después de escuchar el crujido de las vértebras de su columna, siguió apretando con más fuerza y tirando hasta lograr arrancarle la cabeza, liberando un rio de sangre que manchó todo el suelo, parte de las paredes y techo.

La sangre también llegó a las flores, salpicando sus suaves pétalos de seda.

El joven Moroi renegado, no lo supo jamás pero la muerte lo había guiado hasta ese lugar. Ella fue el hilo que lo había llevado allí. Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó por la finca hasta el lugar donde estaba escrito que moriría. Unas letras algo sangrientas. La muerte lo hizo sin remordimiento pues repudiaba a los de su clase, seres anti naturales que estaban en sus garras, pero a la vez no. Se las ingeniaba para hacer que fueran suyos completamente.

 **xXx**

Antes de que me diera cuenta, mis manos estaban derramando por el suelo la sangre de todo ser que hubiese interrumpido en el lecho de Roza. Por desgracia, incidentes como el de Jov se repetían, por más que tomara precauciones. ¿Si colocaba un sirviente como guardián? La curiosidad lo engatusaba. ¿Un Strigoi? Lo mismo.

Después del último intruso, esa presencia asquerosa a mis espaldas molió a golpes al anciano por no hacer su trabajo, por ser un incompetente. No valía la pena ya tenerlo a _nuestro_ lado.

 _Inservible._

Me percaté que me quedaba sin hombres, eso era un problema, alguien tenía que encargarse de los mandados. Definitivamente yo no podía, sino, _la hacía esperar_. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerme cargo de esa situación lo antes posible, pero me desagradaba la idea de tener que dejar la finca por más de un par de horas, no me gustaba dejar vulnerable a la _princesa de hielo_. Pero tuve que hacerlo, tuve que hacer mi trabajo si quería continuar siendo ridículamente rico en lo que restaba de mi eternidad. Una vez que había reclutado a los Strigoi que necesitaba después de haber subido al poder, sólo salía de la finca para alimentarme de débiles humanas sacadas de cualquier parte y volvía de inmediato para continuar con la conservación de la rosa marchita.

Pero bien, ahora debía volver a hacerlo. Necesitaba más poder para hacer que los Strigoi se doblegaran, por lo que ese ser me lo dio, para que adonde sea que fuera pudiera infundir miedo a cualquier criatura viviente o no-muerta, sintiendo como si algo cambiara dentro de mí, como si me pudriera. Sin embargo, sentía un gozo inmensurable cada vez que veía que se doblegaban ante mí con tan sólo mirarlos, y quien no lo hiciera, lo aniquilaba de inmediato; de manera brutal, sin titubear.

Sólo cuando la última cabeza rodó por el suelo, tuve la conciencia de lo que me estaba pasando, en lo que me estaba convirtiendo, y, sinceramente no me molestó, no sentí miedo ni remordimiento. Sólo había dos cosas en el mundo que yo deseaba, poder y Rose. Si por lo menos tenía lo primero, todo lo demás vendría solo. Lo sentía reír a mis espaldas, una sonrisa escalofriante y cruel.

Sin embargo, había momentos de debilidad en los que una pequeña parte de razón volvía a mí, trastornándome, haciéndome preguntar: ¿por qué había aceptado el contrato de ese... ente? ¿Mantenía a Rose en esa jaula invernal? ¿Por qué continuaba aferrándose a ella si sabía claramente que estaba muerta? ¿Por qué era incapaz deshacerse de ella?

¿Por qué continuaba buscando sostén en su cuerpo?

Cuando me atacaban momentos como ese, esa cosa inmediatamente intervenía. Se cernía sobre mí y era como si me abrazara, mientras susurraba en mi oído con su voz áspera:

 _La necesitas, no puedes dejarla._

—Quiero deshacerme de ella. Ya no quiero verla.

 _No debes dejarla, ella es la fuente de tu poder._

—Es sólo un cadáver.

 _No, es tu hermosa y única rosa..._

—Marchita. No la necesito, no lo hago. Puedo ser fuerte por mí mismo, puedo matar por mi propia mano. No necesito tu poder...

 _¡Lo necesitas! ¡Mira a todos los que están a tus pies gracias a mí, gracias a ella! A tú rosa no debes descuidar, síguela deseando, síguela poseyendo. Sus frías y deliciosas carnes no las puedes olvidar. Tómala de la manera en la que no podías antes, cuando estaban bajo la mira de esos ingratos Moroi. Son libres, hazlo, allégate a ella. Ella espera por ti con los brazos abiertos._

 _Exacto, ve a su habitación, al jardín que has hecho para ella. Un jardín en el que ninguna flor es más hermosa que ella._

 _Lame, muerde, lastima su cuerpo. Piérdete en ella, en su ser. Es todo lo que necesitas._

A medida que arremetía contra ella, mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado, mi mente se nublaba y sentía frío en mi espalda. Estaba controlándome, estaba consumiendo mi cuerpo. Percibía que iba a desaparecer, pero, no me importaba; "es el poder" me decía "es el poder".

 **xXx**

Los baños de sangre se hacían más frecuentes, la gente se desvanecía a su alrededor. Cuando miraba a un lado no había nadie, pero cuando miraba al otro, veía a Rose. Entonces, no le importaba si estaba solo, la tenía a ella.

Al principio quiso ignorarlo, pero notó que los dedos de sus manos se tornaban oscuros. A medida que arrancaba, apuñalaba, robaba y violaba, esa mancha continuaba creciendo y creciendo hasta que primero fue un pequeño guante, después uno más largo, luego fue una manga que llegaba hasta su ante brazo. La gabardina que siempre llevaba servía muy bien para ocultar esa marca de maldición. Luego notó que esa mancha también crecía en sus pies, extendiéndose como las raíces en la tierra.

 _Es el poder creciendo en ti, deja que surja. Cuanto más grande sea, mayor serán tus dominios._

Mayor era el domino del demonio sobre él. Finalmente, estaba por absorber a Dimitri, a comerse su conciencia y usurpar su cuerpo. Su plan estaba triunfando, nadie podría detenerlo, ni siquiera el mismo Dimitri, cuya sed de sangre y poder estaban matándolo, extinguiéndolo. Para acelerar su conquista, el demonio inyectaba e inyectaba más maldad, dosis mortales; para hacer que se perdiera.

¡Oh, su amada rosa cuya muerte insistente no la abandonaba! Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, el hedor se hacía más persistente y las flores más perfumes no bastaban, nada bastaba. La finca completa se había vuelto un jardín frío, lleno de flores que había puesto él mismo, que trataban de ahogar la verdad. La naturaleza continuaba digiriéndola, por más que Dimitri, el demonio, hiciera lo imposible para impedirlo. Ella seguía pudriéndose por dentro; el simple uso del aire acondicionado no era suficiente.

Y a medida que ella iba desapareciendo, también lo hacía Dimitri. La marca ya no sólo ocupaba sus brazos y piernas, ya estaba en su pecho y caderas. También empezaba a deslizarse por su rostro. Dimitri no se molestó por ello, sólo lo aceptó, ni siquiera se preocupó por tratar de ocultarlo cuando notó la primera sombra en su barbilla. Habían desaparecido los momentos de dudas, él había aceptado su destino, el destino de un demonio; el camino del pecado, de la inmundicia y la infamia.

Ningún Strigoi inteligente se le acercaba, de hecho, cuando menos lo pensó ya no había ningún otro ejemplar de monstruo en esa ciudad. La mitad había sido asesinada por él, los otros huyeron como ratas. Los más ancianos sabían cómo terminaría él, ya lo habían visto suceder con conocidos, y no querían estar cerca cuando eso culminara.

Dimitri, el despedazador. Era como lo llegaron a llamar.

Era horrible el grito de sus víctimas cuando la magia de la coacción caía y veían con claridad su rostro oscuro, perverso y maligno.

¿Qué era lo único que lo aliviaba de tanta inmundicia? El frío cuerpo de Rose por las madrugadas heladas en la finca pero calurosas como el desierto afuera.

Una última duda surgió una de esas madrugadas, un solo miedo.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntó mientras veía el contraste de su mano negra contra la piel pálida de Rose. Pero ya era tarde, muy tarde. Mientras el demonio ahogaba el miedo de Dimitri entre los senos tiesos de Rose, el manto de noche que cubría su cuerpo llegó a su corazón. Estaba hecho.

 _Tendrás todo mí poder, fue lo que dije y lo cumplí._ La diabólica mueca de felicidad del demonio reflejada en Dimitri no tenía descripción. Al fin había nacido, por fin se había deshecho de él. ¿Cuál fue su primera acción como un ser de carne y hueso? Con la fuerza de sus manos, extinguió de una vez por todas el cuerpo de Rose, el más fiel ayudante nunca antes existido.

* * *

 _Estas ya no son palabras del demonio. Bueno, depende de sus perspectivas xd._

 _La idea de este fic nació al mismo tiempo que Juntos para siempre, sólo que a esta jamás la había escrito porque no tenía ni idea de cómo desarrollarla (tampoco supe desarrollar JPS, pero bueno), así que se había quedado en el baúl hasta ahora. De hecho, aun cuando la escribía, la mantenía oculta. El tema escrito fue un secreto muy guardado, nadie lo sabía, quería que fuera una sorpresilla. Ni siquiera mi amore, miuv.16, lo sabía (perdóname :'v)._

 _Y luego ni siquiera fue mi primera opción, primero había pensado incesto, hacerlos hermanos, pero la historia que se me había ocurrido no pegaba con los personajes para nada. Ni siquiera siendo Strigoi. Jeje._

 _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí o a la chica que ayudó beteando este one-shot, brenic1love. A quien en serio agradezco por el zarpazo de tigre que le dio a la historia. A ella si tuve que decirle del one-shot por obvias razones :'v, necesitaba ayuda urgente. Cuando le envié mensaje temí que me rechazara por el tema, pero aceptó de buena gana. Gracias uwu._

 _Y también gracias a todos quienes lo leyeron hasta el final, y también a quienes no lo hicieron o se saltaron partes, de igual manera gracias uwu. Hecho especial para esta colección y a todos los lectores de esta. ¡Lean la siguiente historia!_

 _*Lo marcado con el asterisco: dicen que cuando alguien muerto empieza a sudar es porque no quiere irse solo, y quien limpie el sudor, se ira con él. Obviamente esto no afecta a Dimitri porque ya esta casi muerto._

 _Euda._


	8. Chapter 7: Baba Yagá

~~~ Universo Vampire Academy ~~~

Sinopsis:

Siberia, Rusia… en una noche fría de fogata e historias de terror.

* * *

Baba Yagá

* * *

– _Hay una noche al año en la que el viento cala hasta los huesos, la oscuridad es tan penetrante que hasta la misma luna se esconde detrás de las espesas nubes y nadie en toda Siberia: humano, dhampir, moroi o strigoi, se atreve a adentrarse a lo profundo del bosque por el temor de encontrarse cara a cara con la maldad de "Baba Yagá Pata Huesuda"._

 _Una noche… justamente como esta._

 _Huesuda, arrugada, de largos cabellos plateados, con la nariz azul y los dientes de acero. Tiene una pierna normal y otra de hueso, la primera representa el mundo de los vivos y la segunda el de los muertos. Es un ser perverso y cruel; come personas, generalmente niños. Sus dientes le permiten desgarrar la carne con gran facilidad y romper huesos como si de pajillas se trataran._

 _Vuela montada en una olla y rema al aire con una escoba centelleante. Vive en una choza que_ _está protegida por un sortilegio que la hace cambiar de tamaño para camuflarla durante el día. Ubicada entre el límite del mundo de los mortales y los espíritus, sin ventanas,_ _se levanta sobre dos enormes patas de pollo que le sirven para desplazarse a voluntad por toda Rusia y los muros están recubiertos por los cráneos de todas sus víctimas, en cuyo interior coloca velas que atraen a los despistados, valientes y aventureros, directamente a su desgracia._

 _Para entrar a su casa es necesario conocer la conjura que hace aparecer la puerta:_

 _– "Casita, casita, da la espalda al bosque y voltea hacia mí"._

 _Sin embargo, existen personas a las que bajo ninguna circunstancia les permite el paso. Aquellas que han sido malditas y a la vez, "bendecidas por las sombras"._

 _Nadie sabe por qué les rehúye._

 _A Baba Yagá la protege el demonio, quien ha puesto a su disposición sirvientes invisibles que aparecen como manos espectrales. También tiene a su servicio a los caballeros: blanco, rojo y negro, los cuales controlan el día, el atardecer y la noche._

 _Cada generación le ha dado un nombre, los antiguos le llamaban "_ _La ogra del bosque" y cuando Yeva era solo una niña,_ _"La Dama Blanca de la Muerte"._

 _Se cuenta que envejece un año cada vez que le hacen una pregunta y que para rejuvenecer bebe un extraño té hecho de rosas azules. Las abuelas solían hacer pequeños ramilletes que prendían y ocultaban en las ropas de sus nietos, por si tenían el infortunio de topársela lo utilizaran como objeto de trueque a cambio de que les perdonara la vida y los dejara regresar con bien a casa._

 _Cuando te va asechando resulta imposible escapar de la bruja debido a su excelente olfato, mismo que le permite oler el miedo que despide tu cuerpo._

 _Su presencia es anticipada por siniestros alaridos provenientes de los cuervos, un fétido aroma a putrefacción, los roncos chasquidos de los árboles, seguidos de un vendaval que la impulsa a salir del bosque como un torbellino malvado que pretende succionarte la vida. Prácticamente la naturaleza le ayuda a emboscarte, ya seas la damisela en apuros, el héroe del cuento, desorientados demonios chupa sangre o niños que se perdieron jugando en el bosque._

 _Una vez que la bruja aparece, no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte._

 _En el antaño, un ferviente sequito de hechiceras se arriesgaron a invocarla en el aquelarre más importante de la época. Baba Yagá se sintió adulada por el grupo de mujeres que la llenaron de elogios y ofrendas, así que como recompensa les transmitió buena parte de sus conocimientos brujeriles. Los cuales serían transmitidos de madre a hija, generación tras generación._

 _Les reveló todo lo que sabía sobre pociones a base de hierbas y raíces, tanto para curar, matar u enamorar, como también, los encantamientos para que hasta la bestia más fiera les obedeciera._

 _Y hasta hoy en día solo existe una forma de mandarla llamar, que es con la siguiente canción:_

 _–_ _"Duerme tesoro, que viene el coco y se come a los niños que duermen poco"._

Para darle más realismo a su relato el joven dhampir arrojó un puñado de sal de grano a la hoguera, provocando que las llamas enardecieran y las pequeñas soltaran un grito de espanto.

– ¡Ahhhhh! – Lo que hizo que Dimitri saliera corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los niños.

Era entrada la noche y a pesar de que en Baia había pocos ataques strigoi, siempre cabía esa posibilidad. Con estaca en mano zonificó los alrededores, pero aquello parecía tranquilo. Volvió la mirada a la fogata y rápidamente contabilizó ocho cabezas, todos estaban ahí.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué los gritos?

– ¡Camarada, interrumpiste en la mejor parte! – Su esposa se quejó al tiempo que se disponía a devorar un crujiente bizcocho.

– ¡Papi! – La pequeña Isabella salió de los brazos de Rose para lanzarse a los suyos – Paulie etaba cotando un cuento de miedos – El ruso sonrió ante la dulzura de sus palabras mal pronunciadas.

Karolina que también salió apresurada al patio trasero vio a su hija y sobrina abrasarse fuertemente de su tía más joven – ¡Paul Yerik Belikov! – Comenzó a reprender a su hijo mayor – ¡Mira nada más cómo tienes a las niñas!

– No seas aguafiestas, Karo – Viktoria habló mientras entregaba a Rosalie con Sonya y dejaba ir a Soya hacia ella – Es día de brujas y solo nos estamos divirtiendo.

– Y ni daba tanto miedo, las chicas están exagerando – Los gemelos Mason e Iván se levantaron mostrando sus rostros llenos de caramelo.

– Si mamá se encontrara a la vieja bruja de Baba Yagá, le patearía tan fuerte el trasero que terminaría por enviarla al más allá – Chocaron palmas, pues uno comenzaba la frase y el otro la terminaba.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Siguió Vika – Además, Yeva da más miedo y conviven con ella a diario.

– ¡Viktoria! – Exclamaron sus hermanos; Rose y Paul que habían soltado carcajadas, también ganaron miradas acusadoras por parte de ellos.

Isabella frunció el ceño y miró a sus hermanos, pensaba que olvidaban algo importante – Papi tamién luchalía conta la ruja, él es muuuy valiete. Y sí daba shusto el cuento – Escondió el rostro en el cuello de su padre, mientras sus primas asentían abrazadas a sus respectivas madres.

– ¡Lo que faltaba, que ahora no puedan dormir debido a las pesadillas! ¡Y si eso pasa, tú te levantarás a media noche para atenderlas, Viktoria Belikova! – Sonya dio media vuelta con Rosalie para dirigirse al interior de la casa.

– ¿¡Yo!? ¿Pero por qué yo? – Corrió detrás – Ustedes son sus madres; es la tradición de día de brujas…

Fue el turno de Karolina – Paul, será mejor que vayas a dormir y ni pienses en desvelarte más perdiendo el tiempo con el teléfono celular. Mañana te levantarás muy temprano para ayudar a las abuelas en todo lo que necesiten, ese será tu castigo por aterrorizar a Soya.

– ¡Pero mamá! – Protestó – Es solo una leyenda, ellas saben que no es real…

Su madre levantó la mano silenciándolo – No hay discusión. Ve y prepárate para dormir – Sin más qué decir, entró.

El novato obedientemente comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Rose le entregó la linterna con la que se había alumbrado el rostro cuando les narraba la historia.

– Si te sirve de consuelo creo que fue un excelente relato. Jamás había tenido una noche de brujas tan divertida – Los gemelos asintieron fervientemente sin dejar de comer las golosinas caseras que les había preparado la abuela Olena.

Resignado se encogió de hombros – Gracias, tía Roza. También la pasé increíble – Luego de apagar la hoguera se fue directo a su habitación.

Dimitri puso a los gemelos a levantar el desorden que habían dejado a su paso y mientras inspeccionaba que hicieran un buen trabajo, aprovechó para hacerles un recordatorio.

– Niños, qué les he dicho sobre decir malas palabras en frente de su hermana o de nadie.

– Que… ¿es malo? – Respondió Mason.

– Pero trasero no es una mala palabra, papá. Mamá la dice tooodo el tiempo – Agregó un Iván muy seguro de sí mismo.

Quizás en sus facciones eran más Belikov que Hathaway o inclusive Mazur. No obstante, el parecido con la personalidad de Rose o del mismo Abe, era absolutamente innegable y en ocasiones, escalofriante para el propio Dimitri.

– Tasero es una palaba divettida.

El guardián experimentado observó a su esposa con una mirada de: _¿Ya ves lo que ocasionas con tu lenguaje colorido?_

Roza decidió intervenir antes de que sus retoños la metieran en más líos. Se acercó a su pequeña quien se mantenía sujeta a su padre y acariciándole suavemente la espalda le dijo con voz cantarina.

– Yo no recuerdo haberte oído gritar, Isabella. Ni siquiera tener un ligero calosfríos – Su risita picara la delató, ocasionando la sonrisa de Dimitri a quien no le importaba que estuviera fingiendo temor solo para que la estrechara entre sus brazos. No cabía duda, era la niña de sus ojos y lo tenía locamente enamorado.

– Nada más quiere que papá la consienta.

– Así son las chicas, hermano – Concluyó Iván.

Su madre la ayudó a bajar para luego acomodarle los rizos rebeldes que le impedían la visibilidad – Así está mejor – Dio un toque en su nariz pecosita y tomándola de la mano la acercó a sus hermanos a quienes les quitó los dulces con la promesa de guardárselos – Chicos, vayan a desear las buenas noches a sus abuelas y suban a lavarse los dientes y esas caras pegajosas. Pónganse sus pijamas y dejen esta ropa en el cesto; ahora vamos con ustedes – Revolvió el cabello a los gemelos y los instó a entrar.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de su vista sintió dos fuertes y reconfortantes brazos rodeándola por la espalda. Y recargándose sobre el tonificado pecho de su marido dio un suspiro de alivio.

Para ellos cada día era una aventura con sus tres milagros, a veces divertida, otras… no tanto.

– Por hoy salimos invictos, camarada.

Él rio sonoramente antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su mujer – Yo no estaría tan seguro ni cantaría victoria antes de tiempo. Lo juro, son como pequeños remolinos que cuando aún no hay echo una travesura ya están pensando en otra y eso Roza, viene del lado de tu familia – Bromeó, aunque ambos sabían que no era más que la pura verdad. Cayeron en un cómodo momento de silencio mientras admiraban lo que les rodeaba. Pocas eran las oportunidades que tenían para pasarla en familia, pero cuando se presentaba, definitivamente no la desaprovechaban. Deseaban que sus hijos tuvieran una infancia lo más normal posible, que la disfrutaran rodeados de las personas que los amaban. Y vaya que había un montón de ellas, hasta el tío Stan, al que sacaban canas vedes – ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste todo esto?

Acarició sus brazos y negó sonriente – Ni en un millón de años ¿Pero quieres saber un secreto? – Asintió estrechándola más contra él – ¡Me encanta!

Giró la cabeza para poder besarlo, encontrándose con los orbes marrones que la veían con el mismo amor e intensidad de siempre.

– Te amo Roza.

Compartieron un tierno y dulce beso, mismo que rompieron al escuchar unas risitas que conocían a la perfección.

– ¡Eww! – Mason e Iván exageraban arcadas a lado de una Isabella nada contenta.

– ¡Niños! – Exclamó su padre. No hizo falta decir más para que salieran a toda prisa sin dejar de hacer bulla a su paso.

Tomados de las manos cerraron la puerta trasera; Olena guardaba las sobras de la deliciosa cena que horas antes habían compartido – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Negó feliz al escuchar pisadas en carrera por la planta alta – Será mejor que vaya a ver qué ocurre.

Rose solo logró dar dos pasos cuando una Yeva más seria que de costumbre hizo acto de presencia.

– ¡Esos demonios! – Espetó – Han vuelto a esconder mis lanas e hilos.

– Abuela, mañana mismo haré que te los entreguen y se disculpen – Dimitri sabía que debía esperar alguna fechoría por parte del dúo dinámico – Ellos son un poco… ¿inquietos?

– ¡Inquietos! ¿Eso crees? – Resopló la anciana – Esto es lo que pasa cuando se tiene a una serpiente como abuelo materno.

– Madre, no exageres – Pidió su única hija – Ibrahim se preocupa mucho por los pequeños y solo quiere su bienestar.

La mujer mayor retomó el camino a su alcoba – ¡Ese hombre los echará a perder! Los consiente demasiado y eso no es bueno para el lugar que ocupan dentro de la sociedad moroi, mucho menos para el destino trascendental que les aguarda.

Dimitri se desplomó en una silla, adoraba ser padre. De hecho, fue el primero en estallar de felicidad cuando se enteró que su Roza le daría el mayor de los regalos y que este venía por partida doble. Sin embargo, en ocasiones como esta era agotador.

– No hagan caso. A mí me encanta tener la casa llena con mis nietos y es obvio que habrá una que otra travesurilla. Ahora vayan a descansar, ha sido un día emocionante – Olena les deseó buenas noches.

Hacía algunos minutos que los correteos habían cesado. Juntos llegaron a la habitación, que por falta de espacio, compartían los tres pequeños.

Se detuvieron en la puerta cuando los oyeron charlar – ¿Ya no hay rujas?

– Que no, Isabella – Dijo Mason convenciéndola de subir a la cama.

Iván apoyó a su hermano menor por casi cuatro minutos de diferencia – Y si las hubiera nuestro dede1 enviaría a Pavel, Atayán o Sasha, a exterminarla.

– Y papi no dejalía que nada me pasala.

– Nosotros tampoco – Ambos sonrieron orgullosos de sus hijos.

Podrían ser lo más inquietos, pero también eran los más nobles y los primeros de su clase. Seguramente eran los padres que más llamadas recibían por parte de la dirección de la Academia y no es que los gemelos tuvieran malas intenciones, solo sentían curiosidad por las cosas y les gustaba explorar sus posibilidades.

Llamaron antes de entrar – ¿Están listos para dormir? ¿Se han asedo?

– Sí – Corearon hundiéndose entre las mantas.

Rose se sentó a su lado, los arropó y besó en la frente – ¿Tienen algo que confesar?

– Nooo… – Respondieron los chicos a la vez que Isabella decía – Sí.

– ¿Qué es princesa? – Dimitri le entregó su peluche favorito. Uno que por cierto le había regalado Abe cuando a la pequeña le llegó la fiebre de los arcoíris y unicornios. Era eso o un pony de verdad.

– Me divettí mucho hoy y mi disfaz era muuuy lindo – Bostezó acurrucándose en la esponjada bola de pelos violeta.

– Eso está muy bien cariño, pero mamá se refería a la diablura que le hicieron a la bisabuela – Observó con seriedad a los niños – ¿Mason, Iván? ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

– Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa, papá – Se defendió el primero.

– Yeva no quiso darnos más dulces – Le siguió el segundo – Dijo que ya teníamos demasiados y que si seguimos comiéndolos nuestros dientes se arruinarían – Y encogiéndose de hombros terminaron a la vez – Así que tuvimos que hacerle un truco.

Rose se dirigió a la puerta para esconder de ellos su sonrisa. Era increíble cada ocurrencia que tenían y nadie se escapaba de su ingenio.

– Esta bien, ahora sé que no lo hicieron con malicia. Pero mañana a primera hora le devolverán sus cosas y además le ofrecerán una disculpa. La abuela es una mujer sabia y sabe lo que es mejor para ustedes, ¿estamos?

– Sí, papá – Besó sus frentes para luego encender la lámpara de noche y apagar la luz de la habitación – Descansen niños.

Ya con la casa en total silencio Rose y Dimitri descansaban en su cama, él recostado en la cabecera y ella sobre su pecho desnudo – Un día de estos van a volverme loco – Apartó el libro que intentaba leer colocándolo en la mesita de noche.

– Los amas, camarada – Su esposa hizo lo mismo con los informes que le había enviado Hans.

– Eso no te lo discuto – Depositó un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza – ¿Pasaste un buen día?

– Sí, aunque debo decir que sus leyendas son igual de extrañas que ustedes los rusos – Se giró hasta apoyar su barbilla y mirarlo a los ojos – Mira que inventar una bruja con esas características o una casa con patas de pollo ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?

Rieron quedamente – ¿Crees que soy extraño?

Rose asintió divertida – El más raro de todos.

– Aun así te casaste conmigo – Arqueó la ceja provocándola.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, segura de la influencia que tendría en su dios ruso – Y hasta el momento no me he arrepentido ¿Y usted Guardián Belikov, lamenta haber desposado a su aprendiz fugitiva?

– Jamás – Reunieron sus labios en un beso apasionado que los dejó jadeantes.

La necesidad, el amor y la fidelidad que sentían por el otro solo se incrementaban con el paso de los años. Y pensar que todo comenzó en las frías calles de Portland en medio de una persecución.

– Camarada, hay una pegunta que he querido hacerte la mayor parte del día – Dimitri, la animó a hacerla – ¡Hmm! Me preguntaba… ¿dulce o truco?

– Definitivamente… truco, señora Belikova.

* * *

1 Dede: "abuelo", en turco.

* * *

Por: IsyRoseBelikova.

Gracias a todas por tomarse un ratito de su tiempo para leernos y comentarnos. Sé que mis compañeras estarán tan emocionadas como yo por el apoyo mostrado.

Espero que les haya gustado el relato y aunque la fecha se presta para historias de terror, quise hacer algo completamente opuesto con el matiz.

La invitación sigue abierta, pronto llegará la navidad y con ella otro especial.

No olviden dejar sugerencias y comentarios.

¡Feliz Halloween!


	9. Nota Final

¡Hola a todos! Hemos llegado al final de esta segunda colección de historias de VA y todas nosotras queríamos agradecer el apoyo de quienes se han tomado un momento para leer y comentar nuestras historias. También pedirles que estén atentos/as a futuros proyectos de EscritorasVA que no tardarán en llegar.

Todas nosotras esperamos que se hayan divertido, o llorado o aterrorizado en algunas ocasiones. Esta pequeña antología de historias cortas contiene siete muy diferentes historias que cada una de nosotras hemos escrito con muchísimo entusiasmo, y que deseamos que hayan podido disfrutar.

Como siempre, escribir para esta colección ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. Cuando las cosas se hacen en grupo, muchas veces, salen mejor de lo que podrían en soledad. Personalmente quiero agradecer la oportunidad de poder participar; ha sido muy entrañable y entretenido volver a escribir sobre nuestra pareja favorita, y estoy segura de que para mis compañeras también lo ha sido.

Finalmente, agradecer a todas las escritoras que han participado y han hecho posible esta colección: IsyRoseBelikova, Miuv.16, DaniBelikova16, Euda, y por supuesto, Jcastillo.

Un saludo enormes a todos/as.

Brenda.I


End file.
